


Body and Soul

by shadowlink06



Series: World in Ruins - The Long Night (FFXV) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Relationship, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, World of Ruin, gray characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlink06/pseuds/shadowlink06
Summary: Ardyn has had Ignis to himself for the past three months following their agreement. Despite the pleasures that he has learned to enjoy, a single phone call asking Ignis to reconvene with his friends creates more problematic issues for both men. To make matters worse, the daemon population has been steadily growing causing the Crowsnguard and Kingsglaive to resort to desperate measures to keep not only Noctis but Eos's population safe as they survive the Long Night.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Series: World in Ruins - The Long Night (FFXV) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800553
Comments: 50
Kudos: 71





	1. (Prologue) Noctis: Reign of Terror

A/N:

 _Body and Soul_ is a sequel to _Heart of The King_. It is strongly advised that you read that story first to understand why certain actions are transpiring the way they are. This is a personal writing prompt, so I do not have a specific schedule when it comes to posting new chapters. Some chapters will take longer than others since I tend to skip around and write.

After reading _The Dawn of the Future_ , the original plot that I had for this piece got twisted in a way that I didn't expect. It resolved the issue I was having between Ardyn and Ignis, and I am able to scrap the original death scene I had planned, so that is why the tag no longer appears in the description. There may be a point of time where I make an "alternative" ending which would have been one that would have happened had I not been so influenced by the novella, but this is on the backburner since I'd like to get this fanfic completed in a reasonable time frame.

Needless to say, this story is now a bastardized mix between the game's original canon, the novella, and my spin on key events. While I don't intend to reveal any spoilers, I need to emphasize that this is a _dark_ fanfiction with heavy angst undertones. Please pay close attention to the tags as they may change as the story progresses. If you feel that I need to add additional ones, please let me know since I'm rather bad at defining them. I usually like readers to come to their own conclusions, but I feel that I need to say this up front so there is no disappointment from readers later on. I am setting _all_ these characters up, and often not in the best of circumstances. Consider this a deliberate disclaimer for future events that will occur within the story.

A (*) appearing next to the chapter indicates sexually graphic content within a chapter

* * *

The title of the Chosen King was still a hard concept for Noctis to come to terms. Everything had been so simple when the burden of his calling hadn't been forced on him. He had to endure, but to what end? His own death like his father before him and countless Kings before them. He was told he was special but he never saw it, could never think of a reason as to why. But the crystal, or rather the Astrals themselves seemed to not care what he wanted.

It seemed like only yesterday his life was being set on the right track. Luna, while he had never really considered her a potential bride, was pleasing and she had always wanted to bring out the best of him. That much had been true when he was gravely injured when he was young. But she saw him for who he was, not bothered by his title. The roadtrip to Altissia had come with it's ups and downs but he hadn't realized that he had been tricked. Not only by his father when he had hidden the reason for the arranged marriage, but by Ardyn himself. He had thought that his journey had been to right the wrongs of the world. Only when the crystal had seized him in it's ironclad grip and pulled him into the Beyond did he understand the true purpose of his birth. The words Bahamut spoke to him were impassioned and stated as mere facts on a statistical board. He had thought that he was destined to do great things like his father before him but the truth was he had been destined to die and Ardyn would follow suit.

So here he had remained. Although time most certainly passed, Noctis wasn't sure how to explain his state of being. Here he remained without a sky, ground, sun, water, or even food. He floated without knowing where he was, or where he had come from. He had tried to move with a haphazard "warping" though it was more akin to floating in a sea. Ever since the day that he had been imprisoned given the true calling by Bahamut, he had spent his time lonely gathering the energy of the crystal.

He would have accepted this task without fail, but as he continued to gather strength, he recognized a familiar voice echoing within the crystal. At first Noctis was convinced it was his mind playing tricks on him. Short of Bahamut, Noctis had not seen anyone that he was able to interact with since his imprisonment. But as he listened, the voice became clearer. It was a comforting and familiar tone that he grew up with since he could walk down the halls of the Citadel as a toddler.

 _Ignis_.

It wasn't often, but the retainer seemed to speak to him. Noctis had tried in vain to pinpoint the area in the crystal that he could hear the retainer's voice but never did Ignis materialize before him. "I'm here! Ignis! Can't you hear me?!" He shouted, but always he was meant with silence and always the conversation that Ignis held was always one sided. Noctis remembered when he was debriefed about political situations and dossiers on important figures that were visiting the capital as he tried to carry out his duties in high school. But unlike before, the conversations that went on now were a bit more personal.

[" _It's funny... vegetables are worth more than meat now. Sure you would use that as an excuse to skip them with your meals. I uh… Hope that I can let you sample them when you come out."_ ]

Noctis had resigned that for some reason Ignis was speaking to him for pleasure. Strangely enough, he never seemed to hear Gladio or Prompto come with him making him wonder why they weren't together like before. However one day, there was another person who had joined Ignis within the crystal chamber, and the conversation that had transpired made his blood run cold.

_["In either case, I wasn't planning on killing a blind man for the sake of his pride today." ]_

Even if he wanted to forget, Ardyn's unique way of speaking was burned into his brain. It was the same sadistic mind that had plunged the world to ruins, and the same one that needed to be put out of his misery and madness. It was clear that Ardyn was having a conversation with Ignis. He wasn't sure of the circumstances, but the threat from the Usurper was real.

_["I don't know what would happen if I broke this infernal thing. Perhaps I could hack and slash it into a million pieces. Do you think your King would die a million times as a result?"]_

If the crystal was shattered with him in it, would there ever be hope for him to return? Would he just die here? Unable to say any final goodbyes or wish his friends well enough? The thought sent a chill down his spine. "No, he can't…" Plenty of times Ardyn could have killed him. It was obvious that he didn't have to fear death yet each opportunity that was given he had dragged Noctis out of danger and even saved his life on several occasions. Ardyn wanted not just to be beaten, but be granted an absolute death and he was going to take Noctis with him.

_["Does your beloved King know that you lust after him?"]_

Noctis's eyes widened at the thought of it. It wasn't a surprise that Ignis had quickly denied the accusation. Never once in his time spent with the retainer had he ever mentioned a lover. The more that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure that Ignis was interested in dating at all. Never had he looked at anyone in that light before even when they spoke of women Ignis had been silent on giving his opinions. Noctis had always chalked it up to being concerned about the empire and well… him. HIs brows furrowed together as he let it sink in. All this time, could he have been that oblivious to Ignis?

_["Rejoice to know that I will give you an option to spare me from taking the life of your King."]_

Yet as he listened he could only imagine what twisted methods Ardyn wanted. Even if Ignis wasn't killed, he knew too well that he'd torture his friend in ways that would likely make him want to die.

_["I don't want your loyalty boy… just your body."]_

"What?" He whispered. His body? What did that even mean? Perhaps out of naivety Noctis was unable to grasp the horror of what he was subjecting Ignis to. Yet for some reason Ignis in his desperation seemed to go along with whatever demented scheme the chancellor wanted. Then he heard Ignis give out a sound he never heard from the retainer before. At first he had thought his friend was being beaten, but the more that he listened he realized that it went further then that when he considered what Ardyn had said. He was… a hand covered his mouth as Ignis cries steadily grew quiet and the mocking words Ardyn uttered.

_["Gather strength well, my dear King. I look forward to the day I die by your hands."]_

That bastard… that absolute bastard! Gritting his teeth Noctis responded angrily. "You will die! I'll destroy every part of you until nothing is left!" But his voice only echoed in the expanse of the Beyond. He wanted to get out of here, Ignis could have been dying in front of him and just like Luna he could do nothing!

"Your mind is troubled."

The strange voice had Noctis look around him, though he saw no one there. "Who's there?" He asked as his body shifted to standing up. The ring of the Lucii glowed as the King spoke and a figure materialized in front of him bathed in a blue light. Noctis stared at the person. Had he not been dressed in what appeared to be ancient royal clothing, it was like he was staring in a mirror. He looked strikingly similar to Noctis himself although obviously older. "Who… are you?"

"My name is Somnus, my Chosen King." Perhaps out of necessity, or out of respect, the spirit bowed before Noctis. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Somnus Lucis Caelum, the name of course, was one that he had learned from an early age. "The founder King?" Then again, it would make sense for his spirit to still be one to exist within the ring of the Lucii. Despite how he felt, Noctis seemed to straighten himself up before the spirit. "I… guess the pleasure should be all mine.."

Somnus's gaze traveled above them. "Forgive me for disturbing you, however it seems that the voices coming from outside the crystal ails you so. I could not help but try to quell your wrath towards my dear brother."

Noctis' mouth pressed together as he listened to the spirit. "Are you mad? Do you know what he just did to my friend?!"

"Aye… I have a few ideas." But he didn't try to voice it out of respect to the King. "Ardyn is… he has become a monster of himself. I will fully acknowledge that."

"Yet you would stand there and tell me that my anger is not justified?"

Somnus stared at Noctis as he said that. "No, I would never, I could never tell you that. But you deserve to know part of the reason why he behaves the way he does."

Noctis paused as he considered what was said. "Before I came here… he told me that the throne was taken from him." At the time with everything going on, he had chalked the confession up as a lie to explain the sins that Ardyn had committed. "Is it true?"

Without even breaking his eye contact with the King, the spirit spoke. "Yes, it's true. The throne was supposed to seat him. My brother was a pious individual. Virtuous to a disgusting degree, far too kind to his fellow man. He and I… we had different ideals to how to contain the disease that you call the starscourge."

Not understanding, Noctis frowned. Ardyn was described as virtuous, yet as Somnus described how his brother had been the change to his very psyche could not be ignored. "Exactly what was done that was so different from you both that led to fighting over the throne?"

"I…" The spirit hesitated before closing his eyes. "Anyone that was stricken with the plague was rounded up in mass. In order to rid Eos of the spreading plague, I burned them all. Rich or poor, young or old. Regardless of their affiliation, It didn't matter to me. I just wished to mitigate the damage and that was the most humane and swiftness method to deal with it at the time."

For a long time, Noctis could only stare at the Founder as he explained. "You… killed them?" He thought back to the way that Luna was able to cure people stricken by the scourge. "But you… didn't have to do that. They could have been saved! Surely the Oracle of the time could have been able to purge them from it."

"You are correct, and my brother also shared this skill to aid the people and take away the madness that the plague had caused to restore them."

The blood drained from Noctis face as Somnus revealed what Ardyn had done. "Are you telling me… he wished to only keep their lives preserved and you wished to rob them of it just because they were sick?"

"...Yes." There was no excuse for it now, but at the time, he had been so assured it was the right action to take. "The starscourge he took from the ill was embedded within his body. Thus he was twisted, a daemon with a human guise yet could share such passion with the people that he saved. He was an abomination, such a man was tainted and so I begged for his departure from the throne. The crystal agreed and thus he was rejected leaving only me at the helm."

"Somnus you... " His arms folded over his chest feeling his heart ache. He had been so sure that Ardyn would have been the one that had been the unreasonable one. The mad King clouded by his own selfish desires and lust for power. But now, as he listened to Somnus the humanity that he thought was absent from Ardyn had instead been laying within Somnus this entire time. "He lives in his twisted hatred because of what you have done to him!" He shouted at the Founder.

The rage that was directed towards Somnus, he took unflinching at the criticism given. "King Noctis… I could not know the wrath that could befall on Eos because of my actions. It was… short sighted I admit and your anger and disgust towards me is warranted. In my bloodlust to get rid of the starscourge I made people fear me, fear Lucis and I could not get rid of the plague wrought on Eos." There was a pause as he seemed to consider his words. "As my heir, the chaos that I have wrought on the world, I will accept whatever punishment that you deem I am worth. But I beseech you to spare my brother and save him from himself. He is not the man that he once was and the fault cannot be solely blamed on him. "

Noctis was at a loss as to how to process what he was hearing. He had grown up to believe that Somnus was a caring and generous man, but what stood in front of him was a monster. "I can't stay here." He whispered. All this time, with killing Ardyn knowing this new information he could not look at the Usurper the same way that he had. A victim of circumstance, a piece to be slaughtered. Noctis had always killed in self defense, to protect those that he loved, but to take the life of Ardyn now would have brought him no joy or peace of mind.

" _Halt, King Noctis."_

A voice boomed overhead, the deep baritone resonating throughout the Beyond. It wasn't the English language, but since the trial of the Titan, Noctis had slowly been able to tap into the Hexatheon language as he gained each of the Astral's blessings. The visage of the Bladekeeper floated from above the pair. The realm of the Beyond was expansive, and he was the Master here. The massive wings spread out behind the Draconian as he regarded the King.

" _Thou is not permitted to leave thy crystal until thou has reflected and gained the power of the star."_

So there was a way to leave… but it appeared that the Blademaster was keeping that secret. "This isn't right. The longer that I sit here, the world is burning! There will be nothing to protect if you do not release me from here! How can you be so calm seeing the state Eos is in?"

" _My coil is not clouded by trivial burdens as are emotions. Darkness was expected to permeate the land and the Harbinger of it has done as instructed. The suffering of mankind has been a constant trial that they have suffered through and must continue on the path laid out before them."_

"You would watch idly by as the human beings that worship you suffer?" His voice raised an octave cursing the insensitive nature of the Blademaster.

" _Aye, and should only a thousand souls remain or a hundred souls, the new life thy would give them will be worth the sacrifice of the masses_. _The life of one servant does not outweigh the scourge that consumes the world. I shall not permit thee to flee back to the world of the living until thy blessing is complete."_ An arm extended, sending a score of blades to surround Noctis and Somnus. " _Thy spirit and mind is not mine to control, but thy vessel shall be held here if you resist. King Noctis, do not deviate from thy calling_."

Noctis narrowed his eyes as he regarded Bahamut's words. He was already being held in the crystal and now the Astral was threatening to bind him further. With no one to turn to, his gaze lowered not wishing to incur the wrath of the Blademaster further.

Even through the darkened clad armor, Bahamut regarded Noctis's expression and took it as his submission. One by one, the blades began to disappear until Noctis was permitted to move on his own. Given the mortal his back, Bahamut ascended up as he spoke once again to the King of Light _. "Stay here, oh Chosen King and gain the power that is your birthright. Only then will you be able to rid evil from the world and banish the darkness once and for all. Fare-thee-well."_

When the Draconian left them, Somnus turned to Noctis. "Your passion to protect those important to you is justified. For a moment, you reminded me of my brother."

Even at the comparison, Noctis gave the Founder his back. "It wasn't my intention." He whispered. "But Ardyn was right. To deny someone their life because of an illness. You had no right to do that." Often he wondered what decisions he would have to make as he watched Regis go about his life consumed in the affairs of the country but never could he dream of the lives that would hang in the balance by his word alone.

"Our reign is ruled by the choices that we make. The thoughts that we have trickle down in the hearts of our subjects and the world around us. When I look back at the other Kings of Yore that were just as passionate as Ardyn, or as bloodthirsty as myself… I contemplate if it is possible to protect those you govern without having blood stain your hands."

Noctis already knew that his hands were stained. Perhaps not directly, but he had ordered the death of Niflheim troops and officers responsible for the constant war and destruction of Crown City. Those lives, he had taken with little thought given. "I doubt it. Because if you don't stand up for what you believe, you will get walked over." And an indecisive King was hardly a King at all.

'How then," The spirit asked, "Do you defeat the evil of the world?"

"People are not born evil Somnus, they are made that way." Perhaps it was a foolish line of thinking, but Noctis could not picture a baby being born with cruel intentions. Humans did not act that way, no animal did unless they were pushed to the edge of desperation. "Did you not realize that when you banished your brother?"

There was a pause as he regarded what the young King was saying. "Suppose you are right. If you believe in that ideology, can my brother find salvation despite what he has done in your eyes?"

That made Noctis pause. "You don't wish for me to kill him?"

"I wish you to save him."

"You ask me to correct a mistake you made towards a monster that has had two thousand years to see his family stricken from Eos itself. He begs for his death and he wishes for my own." He squeezed his eyes shut knowing what he had done to Ignis. It wasn't about attraction towards the retainer, he had done it solely out of spite. Ardyn would no doubt gloat, just to see him suffer in the same way he had witnessed Luna's death in front of his eyes.

"It is a selfish request I know King Noctis. Which is why I'm asking you, not as a King of Lucis, or even as my descendant, but from one man to another. I am begging you."

No matter how he felt, Noctis was not cruel. He could feel no malice as Somnus spoke such words to him. How did one save a being like Ardyn? How could he snap the monster out of his lust for revenge? It was a complex problem that surely would have made even Ignis's head aching to find a solution. "Your brother is still a citizen of Eos, and a being that I am in charge of. If there is a way to save him, you have my word that I will do so."

Somnus dropped to his knees before him. "I thank you for listening to my story and considering my pleas. Although you cannot interact with those you love, the Kings of the Past are by your side until the end. I implore you to seek out our company should you need an ear to talk to so you will not be enveloped by the darkness here." Somnus's body glowed in a blue light as his spirit was drawn into the ring. "I leave you to reflect my King, but I am but a breath away should you require my company."

Seeing the spirit leave him, Noctis stared at the Ring of the Lucii. Somnus was only one of the personified beings that made up the Kings of Yore and he wondered if the others would call if he asked. The armament given to him by Ravus came in the back of his mind. He had Regis's heirloom so surely that meant that his father… Squeezing his eyes shut, he merely laid on his back. Perhaps he would get a chance to speak with the old man, but not now, it couldn't be now.

* * *

Although being alone more than ever seemed to eat at Noctis, he had hesitated to call Somnus since the first day he had appeared. Ignis too had gone silent on him which only added to the panic he felt knowing that Ardyn had access to the crystal. But nothing ever happened. He could sense no changes from the outside. The fact that he could speak to no one frustrated Noctis but, one day he heard Ignis again and to his delight Gladio was there too.

[" _You and he might as well have been blood brothers, so I can see the attachment. Kinda wonder why the King only had one son. Guess having you… he didn't feel the need._ "]

Strangely enough, Ignis never spoke of Ardyn to Gladio and he couldn't understand why. Had they defeated the monster? No, that was impossible. By the Usurper's own admission it was only Noctis that could have ended his immortality.

_["There will be a point where we meet together like before…and share each other's memories, but right now. I have to keep them away from me."]_

Hearing that had Noctis grit his teeth. "Ignis… what are you thinking?" He whispered. If Ignis was left alone then Ardyn would continue to… The horror of it washed over him in waves. His life wasn't worth that abuse but Ignis persisted all for the sake of keeping him safe. When he heard Ignis wish him a goodnight, Noctis couldn't help but extend a hand wishing to grab his friend and pull him back. "Don't do this for me…" But his words were lost knowing that his voice could not reach Ignis.

The silence was deafening as Noctis stared out into the abyss. To be granted power that he didn't want, to be told that he was forbidden by the Gods themselves to define the value of a life. Yet the pious life that Ardyn had initially led was met with contempt. For choosing to not kill and to humanize those affected with the starscourge the crystal had thrown him away like trash. The "False King" as Noctis had understood, had been a misnomer. Somnus had deserved that title far more than Ardyn, and by extension neither did Noctis deserve to be the true King.

He could understand clearly why the chancellor had garnered such contempt towards the Lucians and why the destruction of the Crown City was the inevitable conclusion. Every brick that had been built and joyous praise being given to the Kings past and present surely incurred the wrath of the demon. Wholly ignorant of their complicity with the erasure of Ardyn in history, they carried a sin that was unforgivable and immeasurable.

His only comfort was knowing that Ignis was still alive as he continued the ritual of visiting him at the crystal.. And though it was obvious that he was suffering from his decisions, Noctis couldn't help but listen to every word that the retainer spoke. It wasn't just the painful truths with Ardyn, it was with his misadventures with Talcott in the mines in the hidden grotto, his chance to be a sous chef at the hotel and the recipes that he could make with the limited supplies, the daemons that he had managed to slay and the state of Galdin Quay as he continued to make the most out the long night. And even more heartbreaking is how Ignis felt about himself and Noctis.

Although he knew that the retainer had no idea he could hear those words spoken, Noctis mourned over not being able to address those requited feelings. For the first time he realized how much he was cared for, how oblivious he had been. Ignis bonded with him on a far more intimate level and knew his strengths and weaknesses. He had put himself on the line many times and never knew the extent of sacrifices that he made. "I'll take away all of your pain Iggy… you have my word." For him, Prompto, Gladio, the Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, Hunters, the Lucians and even the Niflheim denizens... he couldn't fail at his calling. Now more than ever he understood the weight of how a single decision could have disastrous consequences.


	2. Ardyn: Lover's Quarrel*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've asked you to yield before me several times, but still you refuse me."
> 
> "You are not my King." He whispered back.
> 
> "Spoken like a broken record."

Ardyn's eyes slowly opened as a memory from a daemon jolted him out of his thoughts. Such instances were becoming more common and a hand pressed onto his forehead trying to purge it. The side effects in taking in so many starscourge infected bodies were becoming more prominent, and he doubted that peace would be impossible for him to achieve now. A hand went to remove several strands of hair that had plastered itself to his forehead as he lay in bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis curled next to him. The Usurper was paying attention to the man's chest as it rose and fell at a steady interval. Likely he was asleep though the retainer certainly had tricked him on a few occasions to avoid dealing with him short of their impromptu sessions in Ignis's hotel room. It didn't matter though, he had his fill of the man hours ago and decided to show his pet mercy by not waking him up.

It had been three months since the old Cid, Prompto, and Gladio had left Galdin Quay. There were the occasional phone calls dispatched to the retainer from his friends with the radio towers that had been installed in the area. Such conversations had been just a friendly check up and no man had actually made an attempt to see Ignis because of work and circumstance. Not too surprisingly Ignis seemed to be fine with them being away from the town, and by default away from Ardyn. The agreement he had forged with Ignis continued, and it seemed that both men led a double life outside of the bedroom. It was the first time that Ardyn could be himself without fear of reprisal and it was a feeling he didn't think he could enjoy.

Admittedly adjusting to fucking a human had been an exercise all on its own. Unlike Ignis, Ardyn had infinite stamina were sex was concerned and often didn't know his own strength. Even now he could make out the outline of his fingers bruising against the retainer's skin from grasping him a bit too tightly by the hips. He had tried to make sure that Ignis did remain conscious during their sessions but often he passed out on Ardyn through exhaustion and/or shock. Such instances were happening rarely, though at the beginning it was fairly common to find himself thrusting into the unconscious body. Ardyn had to hold himself back else he likely would have quite literally fucked the retainer to death. He had gone through so much trouble to acquire Ignis, there was no point in him dying in that fashion.

His restraint had come with some merit though. Ignis's body was starting to become conditioned to handle Ardyn at his most... enthusiastic moments. If the demon went too far, the physical wounds could be mended with potions and elixirs. The emotional ones well… that was a bit more complicated. The intent had originally been to see Ignis broken. To imagine the Hand of the King dropping to his knees and paying homage to Ardyn like a god. In his head, the thought was pleasant enough to give him an erection. But the more days passed from the first night he had claimed Ignis, he found himself using sex to control the retainer rather than violence. It worked out well enough since Ignis had no lover to speak of and hardly knew how to deal with sex.

Ignis's breathing finally changed having Ardyn watch as he woke up. Briefly he saw the man crack his eyes open revealing the greyish film that had clouded the natural green hue. There were times that Ardyn still forgot the man was blind. He hadn't been using his cane to move around in the city anymore. Whenever he went to Angelgard or explored further outside the bounds of the city, only then did he see the tool appear. "Up already my pet?"

The statement only had the retainer sigh softly pulling himself on the other end of the bed. He was naked - they both were, but perhaps because these instances were happening so often Ignis had given up on modesty when it came to being in Ardyn's presence. "You're still here." The disappointment was obvious as Ignis said that and Ardyn supposed he had deserved it.

"I have a bit more free time before I need to take my leave." Tempting as it had been for Ardyn to fuck Ignis day in and day out, he still had other obligations within the Kingsglaive to keep up appearences. None of the fools had suspected anything as the situation with the Long Night persisted. So concerned were the daemons to the men he had already gained an unhealthy following with a few greenhorns that seemed to admire the way that he dispatched daemons. Protecting Noctis certainly had become a lot more complicated than he had initially thought.

"Are you going to let me get dressed?"

Ardyn considered the question before his gaze moved over Ignis's body. There was another monster raid planned and he was sure that he'd be gone for a week on end with how daemons had been creeping back to Galdin Quay. He supposed he might as well enjoy Ignis for a little longer. "Afraid not." The chancellor murmured.

The command didn't make the retainer flinch, though he could already see the annoyance at the thought of having to be at Ardyn's mercy. "What time is it?"

A glance given to the wall clock was noted before he spoke. "Nearly seven."

"I have… an engagement in two hours."

By now Ardyn had become fully aware of the man's habits. Short of the random walks around Galdin Quay, the two highlights of the retainer's life was the hotel bar or the child that he went off to spend time with. Given the time, Ardyn assumed it was the latter. The demon reached out to grab Ignis's wrist and pulled the man closer to him allowing Ignis to straddle Ardyn on his lap. "I'll be done with you by then." He could feel the man stiffen and half thought he was going to try to punch him but a blow never came.

Despite how much time had already passed, Ardyn had to acknowledge that Ignis still managed to resist him. Perhaps out of self preservation or simply the constant desire to kill him, Ignis still hadn't been fully tamed. No matter how gentle or rough he had been, humiliating the retainer, even from behind closed doors, had been a joy all on its own.

Twice Ignis had sought to kill him. The first time had been when Ignis had feigned sleep. Ardyn had turned his back and it seemed that the retainer had been waiting for the right opportunity to turn around and unceremoniously took hold of his jaw, giving a quick snap to sever the vertebrae in his neck. But even that didn't seem to be enough as he resurrected himself from the Beyond and found Ignis trying to hack his limbs away. Admittedly it was a good plan, although Ignis had been far too slow to do injuries that wouldn't heal but for a few moments. For that, every time Ardyn visited him he was tied up unable to resist whatever devious thoughts poisoned Ardyn's mind. Only when Ignis got on his knees and begged to be taken did the Usurper cease binding him.

The second, and perhaps most devious occurrence was when Ignis had hidden his daggers under the mattress. For a full week the retainer had stopped fighting him which in hindsight should have been a red flag. To imagine Ardyn's surprise when he casually participated in their sex by returning kisses over his cool skin and wrapping his hands around his body. So sudden was the change that the Usurper had let down his guard after coitus only to find the daggers being plunged into his chest as Ignis straddled him. His upper body certainly was stricken as his heart was literally carved out of his chest. Perhaps he thought taking the infernal thing out would have been enough to end Ardyn, but he had been wrong. That punishment only had him fucking Ignis as each of his beloved companions. Gladio and Prompto were easy to mimic in terms of voices but the worst response to the chancellor's cruelty came when he had taken on Noctis persona. It seemed even hearing the voice of his King had him sobbing hysterically and pleading with him to stop as he was fucked with no concern or care until the sheets were soaked with the retainer's blood. Had there been any doubt that the man truly loved the Chosen King, it had been rightfully dispelled in that moment.

But that had been three weeks ago, and while Ignis did still have his fits of rage, it seemed that particular punishment had made Ignis think hard about how he was to take on Ardyn. As he pulled the retainer into his lap he couldn't help but feel that another attempt on his life would be coming soon enough. A hand reached out to caress one of Ignis's nipples feeling the tension in the other man's form start to go stiff. Their ritual always started in this fashion and the corner of his lips curled wondering how he would make the prideful man melt. There was little that Ardyn was ignorant about when it came to what would drive Ignis to pleading for him to stop. The retainer as it turns out was quite vocal and each octave raised only added to the melody that Ardyn had come to enjoy when he toyed with his body.

"Is it so hard to admit that you enjoy this?" The demon asked purposely outlining the contours of his chest with lazy circles. He could feel the body quiver trying to ignore the caresses, but it was all for naught. Taking a nipple in between his fingers, he started to roll it, knowing Ignis was trying to ignore it.

"I enjoy nothing from you."

"So you say." But they both knew that it was a lie. "When you are a good boy, I am a merciful Master." Which for the most part had been true. He expected Ignis to prostrate himself because it had been their agreement. He hadn't touched Noctis (not that he had ever planned on it), and he didn't interfere with Ignis's life outside of his bedroom. Every so often he did see what the man was up to, the demon never tried to stop him from enjoying his time with Talcott or demand that he come to him when he was in the hotel kitchen helping prep meals for the guests and Kingsglaives. It hadn't escaped Ardyn that he was being overly lenient with Ignis. Certainly he could demand more, curl the retainer deeper around his finger but he had been content with having company of his own, it reminded him fondly of the time he had spent with Aera. His time with her had been nothing but dolting on her. His memories were getting harder to recall, but he knew that he enjoyed spending his evenings with her, conversing of their passions, loving her. They should have grown old and been able to live a life of peace even with the starscourge. That should have been the fairytale ending, but it was cruelly ripped away from him.

So he had Ignis now. The man was hardly comparable for many reasons. This was his enemy after all, an assassin yet strategic mind wrapped up in his obsessive loyalty to Noctis. Placing a kiss on the back of his neck, his hand trailed lower until he cupped the man's testicles between his fingers. "It isn't my fault you continue your petulant tantrums. I simply am giving you a response for your bad behavior my pet." He heard the man inhale sharply as if trying to ward off his own primal feelings. "I've asked you to yield before me several times, but still you refuse me."

"You are not my King." He whispered back.

"Spoken like a broken record." There was almost a touch of bitterness as Ardyn said those words, but such was the fate of a man led to believe the bastardized version of Lucian history. "Yet if I was Noctis you wouldn't mind doing as I asked?"

"Without question."

A hand lazily went to the base of Ignis's cock starting to stroke it. As he did, Ignis back arched feeling the demon playing with him. "You aren't even a person in your own right Ignis." Rarely did he bother to address the man by his real name. Perhaps he had thought it far too personal given the nature of their relationship but it seemed appropriate in this fashion. "You stake your reputation on your family name and their purpose, but do you realize what that means?" Hearing the moans that the retainer was trying to quell he didn't expect a response but continued. "Your House… was made to insure the continued survival of the Lucian King. Never have you desired anything else because you were bred to be the King's pet."

"That… doesn't matter." He gasped. "Even if that was the case… I accepted it."

"Of course you would." And to that, the demon could only sigh. "What is the difference between what I am doing to you and what your life has been defined as?"

"My willingness. My consent. You have taken from me without care of how I feel or what this does to me!" He hissed.

For that Ardyn knew that he had forced the man's hand, however that did bring another point that had been forming in the back of the Usurper's mind. "And how exactly does this make you feel? To have sex for the first time in your life?"

"I…" Perhaps Ignis wanted to say a biting comment to shut him down. But he didn't know how to respond to that little detail about him.

"It was always obvious from the start… you were a virgin when I took you for the first time. A strange, but not surprising detail that I doubt you've ever given much thought. You offered up your chastity like the little whore you are." A pause followed then. "Is that why you continue to defy me? Your first pleasure that you've ever felt and you wish it was someone else? Your precious Noctis?" Maybe he didn't know himself. "The marriage between the Oracle and King was out of my insistence you know." Given the history between Regis and Sylva, Ardyn was sure that the guilt the King had for leading to Sylva's death would be easy to leverage. "Assume then, that things hadn't happened as they did and your precious Noct was able to marry his blushing bride-to-be. Where would that have left you?"

Empty, unfulfilled, heartbroken and alone. He could only imagine that Ignis would still cater to Noctis out of his own need. But in the back of his mind, the Usurper was sure that he'd always wonder even if he wished Noctis the best, even if that meant he'd never be his. "I told you you were a child…" Ardyn murmured. "I might not be the lover you had ever pictured yourself with, but I'm giving you something that your King never considered and you never bothered to pursue on your own due to your cowardice."

"I'm not your lover Adyn."

"Perhaps not in the traditional way, but you are bound to me whether you like it or not." Rather abruptly he stopped stroking Ignis allowing the erection he had nurtured to rest against the retainer's body. If he wished to finish himself off, he'd give him the option. A finger wormed its way at Ignis's entrance pushing it inside to prep him for what was to come. "You have accepted me, and you have accepted this. Your continued silence is proof that you are willing to endure it. I've always given you a choice Ignis." And just to prove his point his fingers purposely changed position to brush against that all too familiar bundle of nerves. When Ardyn hit his mark Ignis had all but screamed and it had nothing to do with pain. "And we both know what you choose time and time again."

The scathing comment finally had Ignis try to tear himself away. His palms pressed on either side of the mattress to move away from the demon's embrace but Ardyn's free hand went out grasping a fistfull of Ignis's hair. It was easy to control the retainer as he forced the body back on his lap. "Not yet… I didn't give you permission to leave." Ardyn murmured before taking hold of his own member and pushing himself inside. Perhaps he should have stretched him out more, but Ardyn had a potion if he had done too much damage. Ignis had taken him regardless and his hips eagerly started moving listening to the cries his pet gave. Music to his ears… the demon drank it all as he finished himself off. They were both panting by the time the Usurper had worked them over to completion. The demon let himself fall back against the mattress with Ignis on top of him as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Are... you done with me?" Ignis finally whispered out having to force himself off Ardyn.

"Yes." The demon murmured, his gaze focused on the ceiling. "Do as you wish." The command was all that was needed. Ignis walked in a brisk pace towards the bathroom before he heard the retainer drop to his knees by the toilet. A few moments later he heard the man retching into the bowl. The noise should have bothered Ardyn, though like many aspects of his pet, he merely accepted it as another quirk he had to deal with. It was hard to say what had made Ignis sick but the chancellor didn't seem bothered by it as he contemplated when he should head back to Angelgard.

It didn't take long for Ignis to emerge and clothe himself. The housekeeper seemed to be doing way more than her duties for a normal hotel. Given that she seemed to only go out of her way for Ignis he suspected she was hired by someone else to tend to the blind man while he was staying here. A few occasions he had masqueraded as a hotel staff himself to find out Ignis's benefactor and the name "Cid" kept coming up. Likely someone that had connections to the Kingsglaive or Crownsguard. Ardyn hadn't seen the man personally since he had gotten himself comfortable with taking Ignis but the voice was one he would have easily recognized from the brief phone call that had transpired between him and Ignis a few months ago.

Watching Ignis dress himself, the Usurper took note of the bruising again. He was able to walk from what he had seen but he wondered how badly he had been injured. By the time that last button was fastened on the retainer's shirt he spoke to him. "Do you need a potion?" Ardyn actually inquired watching Ignis head out of the bedroom. There was a brief pause as if Ignis was trying to decide if the pain he was in was worth it.

"I'll be fine."

Not pushing the issue Ardyn merely shrugged before pulling himself off the bed. It didn't feel right staying here without the retainer's company so he'd find amusement elsewhere. "As you wish. Until I see you again my pet."

Ignis said nothing as he let himself out of the room and waited by the door. It wasn't long before Ardyn could hear the sounds of a little boy running up to Ignis and offering to take the retainer's hand. "Come, let's get some breakfast before we start." Ignis commented, his tone melting and being nothing but gentle towards Talcott. Ardyn had thought that it was he who had perfected the alter ego when he donned Emus. But Ignis was proving to be far better at hiding his double life from his companions. Several times he wondered if the retainer would actually force his hand if he went to the Kingsglaive or even his friends but still he remained unpunished and free to continue to assault the man for a reason he believed all to save his King. The demon's mouth twitched. "What a wonderful servant you have Noct." It was only right that he sullied Ignis on that principle alone.


	3. Prompto: Merc for Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been hearing rumors myself. Do they hold any weight to them?" Prompto asked.
> 
> ["The evacuation one is a real thing right now. I can't say much of whatever else you've been hearing."]
> 
> "Just the usual nutcases. Nothing to worry about. You think that is the best solution?"
> 
> ["Yes, we can't keep this up. We'll all be killed if we remain scattered like this."]

Being by himself had been a bigger adjustment than Prompto had thought. For someone always as outspoken and quick to start up a conversation, he did have pangs of loneliness. The lack of a companion really did bite, but he could ask no one else to come with him. Even a chocobo as a pet to bring along did tickle the back of his mind. Food and mobility with the creature would have been a problem though. He never wanted to be put in a position where he might have to kill the creature for sating his own hunger so he went without it. The only constant "companion" he had was his heavy weapons. Against daemons, he could never have enough of them and the last thing he wanted to do is run out of bullets. The guns had always been his specialty, though Gladio did insist that he take a knife to be on the safe side.

" _Knives don't need bullets and never malfunction the way guns do."_

He could hear the gruff voice beating that mantra into his head and grinned. "Yeah, yeah… You are just as bad as the old man." Granted, Cid probably would have added an explicative on the end, but the substance would have been the same. No matter, he had taken precautions and had two knives strapped on his thighs. He never expected to get that up close and personal to a daemon, but they were at the ready if things got dicey. So far he had been fortunate though.

Ignis had been correct about trying out freelance work. Although it was a colloquial term for a mercenary-for-hire. The title wasn't as formidable as being one of the Hunters, but the idea had been the same. Protect, track down, dispatch, and identify hot spots where daemons were cropping up. Hammerhead had been one of the few places that the Hunters decided that needed to be reinforced and the gunner's ties with the area worked in his favor. Cid's shop had been steadily growing in popularity though Prompto was convinced it was more because of the old man's ties to Regis and his experience as one of the chief engineers when it came to building vehicle models suited in the era of the long night. He couldn't visit there every day as he constantly did a circle to patrol the area. Some makeshift outposts had been established for him and other Hunters to rest and create a sniper's nest. Not quite as nice as camping with the guys but at least he had a roof over his head.

He flicked on the searchlights overlooking his current location. Pulling out a log book, he glanced at what he had been hitting the last few weeks. "They are getting worse…" The gunner tried to keep detailed descriptions about the type of daemon killed, the location, and the frequency to report to the area commander in charge of mercs like him. Even flipping back for the past three months, he could see the surge of sightings in the area. There had been talks within the Hunters. Apparently the casualties with each region were becoming too high and a mass evacuation was being proposed. It had been a hard sell to the locals though. Some didn't want to leave the homes their ancestors had left them with, some didn't want to leave for the financial costs, and still others were so stubborn they were determined that the daemons could be kept away by sheer force of will.

But Prompto knew better. Even with as much experience as he had taking down the monsters, the situation in Eos was becoming far more grim and even more uncertain. Noctis still hadn't appeared and no one had a clue as to when that day would come. If he, Ignis, and Gladio hadn't witnessed Noctis being pulled into the crystal, he was sure that the people would believe that the King had been killed by Nieflheim as reported by the radio broadcast when Insomnia had fallen. The only saving grace had been Noctis's appearance as he tried to meet Luna. Even then, the people that had seen the prince at the time had been minimal. The journey to Gralea had hinted that Noctis had met death once again.

Already rumors were starting to surface that Noct had been killed. Some of it was by daemons, others the empire, and still and perhaps most infuriating was that the King had fled to some unknown location. Religious fanatics that were trying to use the fear of daemons to control their clergy and cultivate their flocks. He could still remember almost punching one of the bishops as he screamed at the gunner that to believe that the King was still alive was a sin in itself. That the starscourge was divine punishment for not praying to the Astrals and the denizens needed - no they _must_ pray for their salvation or be consumed by the daemons of the night. But it wasn't so simple as praying that kept anyone safe. His eyes flicked up from the log book hearing the sound from a daemon. He picked up movement, and Prompto focused in on what was coming towards him: Two lich's. They were merely meandering aimlessly, so they had likely spawned somewhere close by rather than been part of a hoard.

That is what was becoming the issue. It wasn't the fact that there were super strong daemon's like a Diamond weapon around, but the sheer number that seemed to travel together was becoming normal. It was hard to say if the creatures were doing it on instinct or driven by a collective thought to destroy humanity, but a hoard was a frightening anomaly to witness and even more to be caught up in.

That was why the gunner had decided to help. No longer was he leaning on the others or craving their attention. He had to do this because of the state of the world. "Noct, you've given me friendship, companionship, love, and acceptance. All things that I thought out of my capacity." Three more Lich's appeared behind the first too and he brought the scope close to his face aiming at them. "So while you are away," He cocked the gun aiming at the daemons. "I'll be the weapon that strikes down your enemies until you return." The gunfire broke the otherwise silent peace. It didn't take long for the Lich's to go down before he made a tally in his logbook again. "Might have to ask for a monster raid if this keeps up." The spiking presence was an indication of worse daemon's to come, and Prompto's spot had been getting a steady rise of the creatures. For now, anything that came in his line of sight was killed. And after several hours and more tallies, he called it a night.

The first stop was to the main hub of the Hunter's headquarters in the area. Prompto's boss was a middle aged man that looked to be in his early 40s with the beginnings of greying hair speckled within the natural brown and a stubble beard. His dark skin was riddled with scars, likely from monster raids but the gunner never asked for confirmation. In the end, he was sure that everyone had such injuries and it didn't feel right to point out ever little bit of imperfection. The only thing that was for certain was that the commander had apparently been working with the Hunters for a few years. Prompto's eyes flickered to the name just to make sure he got it right as he spoke. "Mr. Kyrie," He held out his log book which the commander took without a word flicking over the newer entries.

"Seems you are getting a lot more action these days." The voice had slight disappointment at the thought.

"I thought so as well." The gunner added. "But, figure that if I take them out now, then best no one else has to deal with them."

"All too true… our casualties around Hammerhead have been dropping thanks to your and other mercs helping us out." He pulled out a piece of paper from the desk writing down a few notes from Prompto's log book. "You sure you don't want to join the Hunters officially Argentum?"

"Not right now," He declined. The commander had asked him once before but he enjoyed the lifestyle he had cultivated. "But I thank you for the thought."

"Mmm, alright. Suit yourself." Handing back the book to Prompto, Kyrie leaned back against his chair. "Pick up your payment and take a week off. I'll have someone pick up where you were doing your rounds. Check back in when you return."

"Yes sir!" Prompto was happy as he walked out of the headquarters."Time to go home." He was relieved to be able to see Cindy and the old man. Throwing his duffel bag in the passenger seat. He flicked on the ignition heading back to the shop. Hammerhead stood out on it's own even now. There were always scores of vehicles and important people going in and out asking for advice and help. The man probably wasn't going to get an ounce of sleep and he seemed to have accepted it.

Although the gunner was trying not to get Cid's attention, apparently the old man saw him when he peeked his head into the shop. A motion was given for Prompto to join him which he obliged.

'They let you off the hook for a while huh?"

"Um, yeah, got a week to myself before I start back."

"Good timin' then." The mechanic mused. "You need more alloy for bullets."

Cid had made him his own mini smelter to cut down costs and not having to wait for the things to ship to him from a plant. Although being made from scratch was convenient, he still needed the resources to produce it. In the corner of the room he saw the stash of metal that had been slowly shrinking. "So much for having some time to myself. Think Talcott might have something? Heard he and Iggy have been doing pretty well with the gig they've got going for them."

"Mmm…" There was a look that overtook the old man's face as he mentioned the retainer. "Why don't you make a trip down there."

"Really?" He couldn't hide the surprise from his voice.

"Need you to make a delivery anyway, and pick up one too. Lemme go to the house and get it." When the mechanic came back, he handed Prompto an envelope that had already been sealed. On the front it simply read, "From Cid".

"Who am I giving this to?" The gunner inquired.

"Front desk clerk at the main hotel. They'll give it to the right person."

"And… what am I picking up?"

"Besides some metal from Talcott for your gear, tell Ignis to bring his ass here for a bit for me."

Ignis… the thought to visit him certainly did come to mind but he didn't think he could convince the man to come back with him. "You think… he will want to?"

"Either that or I'll break his kneecaps."

A convincing argument that Cid apparently would not lose. "Does… he know that he is coming here?"

"Nope, and I suggest you convince him. It's been a while for all of us to get together so it wouldn't hurt. Figure he might feel the same if he hears it from his buddy." A hand went out to grab at the gunner's shoulder. "Wish you kids would actually listen for a change and try to work out your problems. Try doin' that once in awhile. It's been a long night for me so gonna turn in. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Cid." As he watched the mechanic head to his room he couldn't help but feel that perhaps he _had_ been hesitating. It wasn't as though the thought to _ask_ Ignis to come had crossed his mind. But he wasn't sure what the retainer was thinking. He still seemed pleasant enough with the phone conversations though so he just thought staying away had to do with the fight he and Gladio had so he had never really pushed the issue. Although he was sure that he could get Ignis to stop by, Prompto did have another he wanted to join them as well.

Thankfully the Lestallum headquarters was easy to remember. He had been separated from Gladio, but given the nature of the affairs going on in the city, the gunner had made it a point to check in with the Shield at least once a week. Many people were flocking to Lestallum because of the unique places the town had. Admittedly the power plant and meteor shards themselves made it an instant hit to keep the daemon's away, but the population boom to the area was causing all kinds of issues that the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were trying to address.

[" _Operator_."]

"Commander Cor's office please." A glance was given to his watch as he said that. Hopefully he could manage to catch the Shield even with the late hour.

[" _One moment._ "]

["Amicitia."] The man spoke. Just by the tone alone, the gunner could tell that being in charge certainly was making the man seem much more sure of any command that he was giving to men under him had all the weight in the world.

"Gladio, how's it going?"

["Oh, Prompto."] And just like that, he heard the man relax a bit. He might have just sat down as he continued to speak. ["Busy as ever. How have you been holding up."]

"Just the same. No hoards yet, but there are signs. Been trying to report as much as I can to get some Hunter's out to deal with it."

["Seems to be the case in a lot of places. There doesn't seem to be many choices left right now."]

"I've been hearing rumors myself. Do they hold any weight to them?" Prompto asked.

["The evacuation one is a real thing right now. I can't say much of whatever else you've been hearing."]

"Just the usual nutcases. Nothing to worry about. You think that is the best solution?"

["Yes, we can't keep this up. We'll all be killed if we remain scattered like this."]

It was a hard realization but he was probably right. "It's going to be hard to get the word out."

["You are right, which is why I'll need your help."]

"Sure, what do you need?"

["It's a bit too in depth to talk over the phone. Are you still in Hammerhead by chance?"]

"Yeah. Coming home for a visit then?"

["Won't be long, but yeah."] He hesitated before speaking softly. ["I could... stand to get away for a bit."]

Gladio may not have outwardly said it, but he sounded tired. "I'll take any time I can get with you. How long do you think it'll take to come down here?"

["Maybe four days, I still need to tie up a few loose ends."]

"Alright, meet you there."

There was a pause before the Shield spoke further. ["Have you heard from Specs lately?"]

"Spoke to him two weeks ago. He seemed to be doing fine." Gladio had gone silent again and the gunner wondered what was going on. "Are you fighting with him again?"

["N-no, nothing like that."]

Prompto wasn't convinced but he was trying not to get between the pair. It had become obvious Gladio still had some guilt regarding Ignis's current state. Judging by what happened last time, he didn't want to see either man getting upset by just trying to do the right thing. "When did you talk to him?"

["A month ago. I don't know… He seemed to just be more distant than usual."]

"I'm sure that it's in your head again. Funny you mentioned him actually. Cid also wanted to see him and doesn't appear to be taking no as an answer."

["Cid wanted him down there?"]

"Yeah… unexpected I know, but who knows what the old man is thinking. I haven't confirmed with Iggy yet, but I'm sure he'll come."

["I'm sure he will."] There was some noise in the background. Apparently someone had come into the office and called for Gladio about an incident. ["Listen, I need to get to a meeting so I should let you go. Hope to see you and Iggy soon Prompto."]

"You bet, we will be wanting. Take care of yourself." The phone clicked and the gunner was left with a lot more questions. What the hell was going on over there? He knew Gladio well enough that he rarely wished to leave anything until a task was done. Something else was bothering the Shield, but he was keeping it to himself. In either case, he could ask when he saw him. At least Gladio was making an effort to stay in touch this time around.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Prompto headed down to the garage seeing that the light was still burning bright despite it being a late hour. Peeking his head in the door, he watched Cindy staring at a motor engine that had been gutted with the parts below her feet. "Fixing another one?"

The woman glanced behind her offering the gunner a smile. "Welcome back stranger. See ya made it back from the sniper's nest again."

The woman never missed a beat. "Indeed, and I see you and Cid are still busy as ever."

"Only way to live."

"You sound more like your grandpa every day." Scary and determined, it was a frighteningly attractive combination.

"Imma take that as a compliment from you." She gave him a wink using a towel to wipe the grease from her hand. "How long are ya gonna grace us with your presence?"

"Just a week, although I need to make a pit stop to Galdin Quay tomorrow."

"Been a while since you've headed that way, gonna finally say hi to Iggy in person?"

"Um… yeah sorta. Seeing if I can try to convince him to come up here actually."

"Might be good for 'em. Kinda hard to believe you three ain't around each other like if I'm honest. Hell, ya'll four came here smack dab with lint in your pockets an' a silly grin on all yer faces pushing the Regalia into the shop. Surprised paw-paw didn't give ya'll more of a tongue lashing for handling her like that."

Prompto laughed. "Aw, come'on Cindy, cut us some slack. Not our fault that we had a string of bad luck."

A hand was placed on the woman's hip arching an eyebrow. "Heard you were the one drivin' before the ol' Regalia took a nosedive Prommy."

Dammit Gladio… he would have mentioned that if only to tease him! "Okay, well, mostly bad luck." That only earned a laugh from the woman which Prompto couldn't say he didn't deserve. "Need some help to finish up?"

Cindy regarded the gunner before tipping her hat. "Well… you still got a lot to learn but might as well get some extra muscle if yer willin'."

"Hey, never know when your wisdom will save me later."

"Alright, but pay attention this time Prommy. Sometimes ya got an attention span less than a goldfish... probably worse."

"H-hey! I'm not that bad!" A gloved hand went out to poke his chest at the protest.

"Prove it then." She countered.

It had been hard, but the gunner at least got the elementary run down of the auto components. It was crazy how easy Cindy had been able to make sense out of everything. Short of melting down an auto part herself, the woman really did know every aspect about a vehicle that there was. Prompto doubted he'd learn even a fraction of it even if he went through the same drills with her for the next decade, but he did get to spend time with her.

Ignis had pushed him to pursue his Goddess, and he hadn't been disappointed. Lately she had been taking more of an interest in his ever increasing presence. Prompto didn't think he had a chance, she could have anyone that she wanted, but she patiently put up with his antics and tried to make him better himself. Even now she seemed to actually acknowledge him more whereas it was only a passing glance.

Still, he hadn't made his move yet. And after he had helped the woman, he escorted her back to her room.

"Thanks for today Prommy. Real sweet to keep helpin' a lady out." Before she disappeared into the room she turned to him. "Have a good night." And her gaze softened even as the room to her door closed.

The gunner didn't move until he heard her retreating footsteps. "Night, my dear Goddess." He whispered from the door before heading to the guest room. All things considered, he was ready to hit the bed too but he had one last phone call to make before he turned in for the night. Flipping in his log book, he found the number for Galdin Quay's call tower scribbled in the margin. Picking up the phone he dialed the number waiting until it was received by the tower.

_["Operator."]_

"Can you patch me to the main hotel at Galdin Quay?"

_["Of course sir, please give me a moment to transfer you over."]_


	4. Ignis: Family Reunion*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You constantly declining their invitations would create suspicion anyway. It is best to indulge them. I'm sure you have much to discuss. Or does your last meeting with them still weigh heavily on you?"

A/N: After refining chapter details, there is actually going to have to be a 3rd arc planned out after finishing _Body and Soul_. More information about the third arc will come after completing this ever growing monstrosity of a story. I'm hoping that I can stay on task and follow the chapters as intended, but sometimes these characters have just as much say in the story as my demented brain, and can cause the entire story to shift in unexpected ways.

* * *

"Iggy," The small youthful voice said, trying to catch his breath. "You are a mess!"

Given that Ignis could feel the dirt as it clung to his skin, he imagined that it was just as bad as Talcott was telling him it was. "I am just digging where you tell me to, you know."

A small giggle followed as the sound of the youth putting his findings in the cart. When they had first started, it was becoming obvious that the satchel Talcott was using was far too small for the usually heavy shards of ore that they were excavating each day. Since driving any type of vehicle was out of the question for an eight year old, a makeshift cart was the next best thing. Tonight they had gotten a good haul and from the sounds of it, Talcott had some rare materials that he could work with. "Maybe we should stop for the day?"

"If that is what you want."

"We can." The boy said. "I am getting a bit backed up with inventory to sort. We've been getting lucky with good dig sites."

The retainer didn't argue with that train of logic. "Alright, I'll walk you home." The creak of the cart as it rolled down the sandy beach was almost comforting. Ignis barely saw Talcott's guardians, but the boy seemed to be happy now that he was actually doing something that he perceived to be a worthy investment in the campaign against daemons. The tools shed in the backyard had been converted as a storage place for the ores they were getting and apparently Talcott was getting some offers on supplies from the locals. At first, Ignis wasn't sure how serious the business was going to be, but the boy seemed to be driven for it to do well.

In truth, perhaps this determination had kept Ignis from being a complete shut-in after everyone had left the area three months ago. Talcott had made an attempt to visit Ignis. Even if he didn't feel up to "working", the boy seemed intent to be around him for whatever reason, and Ignis obliged. Part of it had been to keep the promise he had made to Cid, but another part just wanted to make sure that he was taken care of. For some strange reason, Galdin Quay didn't have a lot of children given the danger, so the boy didn't have a lot of friends his own age to play with. Coupled with daemon attacks, having an adult seemed like the best choice and Ignis had the free time and patience that many in this town didn't give much thought.

Despite the age difference, Talcott had proved to be a wonderful companion. Besides the usual ore and mineral digging, they spoke of philosophy, games, even spared with wooden swords, and then real ones together to hone their skills. A few times daemons had bothered them which Ignis was able to take care of with honing his other senses. No longer did he depend on the cane while in Galdin Quay, though anything out of the scope of the town still needed a mental map that he was increasing by the day.

If Talcott wasn't able to join him, Ignis willingly offered his services to the hotel staff for kitchen work. At first, it was remedial tasks like peeling potatoes or washing vegetables. But eventually they started to warm up to the idea of letting him cut up food and sort items by shape and size. Now if the chef came to the retainer for advice on what to cook for a meal when supplies were limited. To anyone on the outside, Ignis was bouncing back to his usual self. But it was only a partial truth.

The playful demeanor that Ignis had melted away when he went back to his room. Always when he opened the door, he was greeted by Ardyn's faint scent. Although the demon didn't flat out live here with him, his presence had been prominent enough to leave a permanent reminder: especially in the bedroom. It was potent enough to cause him to be physically ill knowing that he had to constantly be in a place that reminded him of his torture. When he had agreed to this, perhaps he had been foolish to know what he was getting himself into. He couldn't have understood what turning over his body to the demon had entailed nor the length of time he expected it to end on. Perhaps it had been wishful thinking to believe that Noctis's destiny would have unfolded quickly. In a few months he'd be back to save the star and mankind… but he hadn't appeared. No one knew when the King would return which made his continued relationship with Ardyn sickening.

> "Don't you want anything else from me?" Ignis asked the demon one night after he had been used.
> 
> "And what would you give me that would be a worthy substitute to this?"
> 
> He could think of nothing much to the satisfaction of Ardyn as he was flipped on his back and the demon gave a kiss to his cheek mocking his moment of weakness.
> 
> "You have nothing left to offer me that would hold my interest." He coldly replied. "Accept your role as my new toy."

A living sex doll… or as Ardyn kept calling him - merely a whore, or his beloved pet he tormented for no other reason than he could get away with it. None of the titles that the demon had graced him with had been flattering. But he suspected if he brought that to Ardyn's attention how much it bothered him, the man would only continue to say it to upset him even more. So he put up with it, even though he hated the degradation it alluded to.

Ignis supposed if he was rich, money would have been an option. But Ardyn had never struck him as a man that desired material wealth from the time he had spent with him. Perhaps that was part of the reason why this entire affair was eating at him. He didn't understand Ardyn's reasons for anything that was transpiring. If he had, a proper way to handle the situation could have been executed and a set of sequences could be planned to at least ensure Ignis's success. But the Usurper was proving to be more of a mystery even with the length of time that had elapsed under the demon's "care".

He had noticed that Ardyn _did_ try to hide what he was doing to him by not giving him more obvious bruises that his clothing couldn't cover up. Although the Usurper had told him that he didn't care if he was exposed, he had been proving just the opposite. The secretive nature that Ardyn took seemed to be more deliberate. Moreso when it came to explaining the relationship he held with the Kingsglaive.

Ardyn didn't visit him every day which he attributed to his activities on Angelgard. There was no doubt that the demon was involving himself with the tasks delegated to keep the area safe. The Kingsglaive that he eavesdropped on when they ate at the hotel bar seemed to hint that the hierarchy hadn't changed in the least bit since their reinstatement after Regis died. Ardyn always went by Emus, but never did that persona seem to be making any moves to climb up in ranks. Considering that the Usurper had been a chancellor for Nieflheim, it was strange that he chose to continue to be a foot soldier and willing to listen to others. Even on the occasion when he visited Noctis, he sometimes saw the demon was one of the guards stationed outside of the crystal chamber. It was pure irony to find that out of all the people to protect Noct, Ardyn would be at the helm.

When Ardyn had come to visit him, it was always when Ignis had settled in for the night and most of the people that would have been in the lobby had retired. Only the staff might have seen Emus often, but even then what went on between guests in the rooms was hardly something he doubted they would take interest in. Ardyn slipped into his room easily since he had somehow gained a copy of the key. The retainer had surmised that the incident occurred those three months ago when everyone had been sent away. Either way, Ignis knew that the lock, and even the concept of the door itself was purely decoration. Ardyn would come no matter what obstacle lay before him all to get to Ignis.

On the basic level, Ignis had always surmised that his suffering was due to Ardyn's hatred of Lucis. As a citizen, and even worse a royal retainer, to hurt him was to hurt everything that Insomnia had stood for including Noctis. Ardyn hailed from Nieflheim, so they were mortal enemies. The dispute between the two nations had always been bathed in blood as they struggled for control of Eos each generation at a time. But then if this was about the Empire's dispute, this had been the wrong, and perhaps rather lengthy way to go about it.

But then Ardyn was not an ordinary man. Slipping out of his dirty clothing, Ignis tossed it into the clothing bin as he made his way into the shower. One thing that he had to give Talcott credit for was that each day wasn't a boring adventure. Who would have known that the company of a child would keep him from going absolutely mad? Cid had been correct when he nudged him in the direction of the boy. When he came out of the shower, only a towel remained about his waist for modesty. Before he could move to the drawer to retrieve his clothing, a familiar voice spoke to him from the bed.

"Hello, my pet."

Ignis paused what he was doing before turning his head in the direction of the voice. "Ardyn." He murmured already expecting the command that he oh so despised.

"You just freshened up for little ol' me? I'm honored." His gaze was half-lidded as it moved about Ignis's body before he had made up his mind. "Come to bed."

Ignis had a split second thought to defy the man, though it was quickly squashed as his footsteps had unceremoniously taken him to the edge of the bed. Ardyn's arm reached out to pull him on the mattress where the towel casually slipped away as he was laid down on his back.

"What's this? Not fighting me tonight?" Ardyn asked, taking hold of his wrists and holding it above the retainer's head.

It wasn't as though the idea hadn't crossed his mind, but the work with Talcott had been rather long. At least if he let Ardyn take what he wanted, he could go about his night in peace (or so he had hoped). So despite his obvious misgivings, he tried to relax. "Just get on with it."

Ardyn didn't comment further as he reached to the silk ties that he had tied to the bedposts. During the beginning, it had been necessary to restrain Ignis with them with the violent and unpredictable struggles. The material was strong enough to prevent being torn easily but one of the few materials that didn't leave gashing marks over his wrists. Although Ignis tended to wear suits, Ardyn always erred on the side of caution to avoid prying eyes. He wrapped them about Ignis's wrist to hold the man in place. "I figure it's been a while since I've seen you in this hapless and hopeless position. You look stunning as usual."

Ignis's brow furrowed already not liking the implication. The last time he had been tied up was when he had tried to carve out the demon's heart. After that night… being raped by his "friends", he really thought he was going to lose himself. He hadn't realized how much Noctis's presence had affected him until the familiar sound of his voice whispered into his ear promising to hurt him, promising pain. He had fallen to pieces, unable to hold back his tears before the demon tore into him with each thrust rocking his body. If the goal had been to scar Ignis that night, Ardyn had done that tenfold. It was one of those instances where Ignis was happy that he had lost consciousness from being handled too roughly. He prayed the same thing would happen to deny Ardyn the satisfaction of him crying out all the time, but lately it seemed the demon was gentle just enough to keep him alert through his assaults.

Still he hadn't done anything recently that would warrant that type of retaliation from Ardyn. There were a few times he resisted, but nothing that would cause such actions against the retainer. When he was secured by the restraints, he listened as Ardyn removed his clothing letting them drop off the floor before he crawled between his legs pressing a finger inside of him. This time, he had taken his time prepping Ignis patiently waiting for the muscles around the digits to relax before he crouched over him pressing the head of his cock there.

"Do you surrender?" Ardyn asked softly.

Always that question, and always he gave the demon the same response. "No." He countered and the moment he answered, Ardyn's hips moved forward pushing into him. The bed creaked as the demon set his own pace for the night. Apparently Ardyn was being gentle, which would make trying to focus on his violation harder. He had noticed when the pace was purposely slow, Ardyn was trying to make him plead to stop the suffering he was causing by igniting his baser instincts. Ardyn knew all of his vulnerable places along his body, each tender touch along his neck, the lobe of his ear, inner thighs and the small of his back both craved and loathed the affection. Ignis cheeks were flushed, feeling Ardyn's lip ghosting along his collarbone before he felt the Usurper's lips sucking along the skin until a noticeable mark appeared. Another one to add to his ever growing collection. Not that any new scar or brand mattered anyway. How many times had Ardyn reminded Ignis that he was his? It wasn't as though the retainer could dispute the claim. Perhaps that is why Ignis was always confused why Ardyn wished to have him yield so badly. Was this not enough?

The retainer had wondered what would happen if he actually said yes to the question. It would of course be insincere, but for some reason Ignis thought that Ardyn gaining that would only punctuate his agony at being at the demon's mercy. Ignis had given up enough already, his pride was in shambles and his body ached with each rape. It might have been an agreement, but it was never what Ignis wanted. But Noctis had to return… so he had to hold out just a bit longer. Every time his mind toyed with the idea of giving in… he thought of the King and his resolve strengthened. When Noctis returned… Ardyn would die. So just a little bit longer and…

The phone abruptly rang next to Ignis on the nightstand having him freeze. He would have picked it up, but that wasn't an option.

Ardyn stopped what he was doing and glanced in the direction of the infernal device. "How annoying." He commented, debating on ripping the phone from the wall. He glanced down at Ignis. "Expecting a call from one of your friends?"

He hadn't, but it wouldn't have been a surprise. "I don't know who it is." Considering that the phone call kept ringing, he doubted it was a prank call. "Are you going to let me get it?"

"Yes… and no." Ardyn didn't move to untie Ignis, though the bed dipped as he reached over to the phone, placing the call on the speaker.

["Yo', Iggy! You there?"]

Strangely, hearing the gunner's voice seemed to take Ignis by surprise. Given that Ardyn hadn't said anything, he found himself responding."Oh... hey Prompto. How are you doing?"

["Nothing much, figured it's time for a check up call to see how you've been hangin'?"]

Given that his upper body still clung to the headboard, it was a poor choice of words. Nevertheless, he still tried to put on his best stoic facade even as he felt Ardyn settling back between his legs. "I can't complain. How are things going on over there?"

["Ah, all good. Think there might be some trouble brewing from the daemons, but hoping the Kingsglaives will get it taken care of."]

The daemons certainly had been the topic of conversation on the lips of the Kingsglaives that ate at the hotel in recent weeks. Apparently their growing presence didn't seem to be just isolated to Galdin Quay. Even in the short months, the sound of warning sirens of the daemons were going off at regular intervals. While no deaths had occurred that he knew of, several Kingsglaives had mentioned multiple casualties when a hoard was sighted. "I'm sure they'll take care of it. In the meantime, I hope you remain safe."

["Don't worry. I don't let them within a few feet from me. Actually, I'm heading down your way tomorrow. Need some metal alloy for bullets and hear you and Talcott have been doing a lot of work lately."]

As if Ardyn was growing impatient, he felt the Usurper kissing along his neckline. He tried to ignore it, throwing his head to the side to shy away from the small affection offered. Shaking his head, he still spoke to the gunner trying to keep the conversation going. "It's mostly him… he's more of an entrepreneur than I thought he'd be." It was impressive considering how young the boy was, but Ignis only gave him a few pointers from the limited knowledge he had regarding it. "I help him, he helps others. It's how we get by."

["Hah, anything to keep the daemons away is good in my books!"] Rather abruptly Prompto's tone softened. ["Listen, I know it's out of the blue but.. think I can steal you for a few days to join me in Hammerhead? Think Cid misses you and… well it's been a while. Gladio will be in the area too. It's a chance for us to all catch up, you know?"]

Ignis hesitated to answer. To leave Galdin Quay presented a host of problems that had to deal with the man above him. But if he refused then that was going to cause Prompto to think he was still upset about their last meeting. As his mind reeled how to address the matter, he felt Ardyn's lips hovering over his ear.

"Go with him." The demon whispered soft enough for only Ignis to catch it. As he did so, he grabbed hold of Ignis's hips, pushing their bodies closer together. His cock pressed against the retainer's entrance once again seeming to be done with waiting to end their conversation.

The command was so unexpected Ignis actually spoke at Ardyn rather than Prompto. "...What?" Though before he could do anything else, he felt Ardyn's hips push forward and Ignis's body shuddered at the intrusion.

["I said we could catch up?"] Prompto said again, completely oblivious to what was transpiring.

This bastard… Ignis grit his teeth trying in vain to get his hands free but they wouldn't budge. The deliberate thrusts were hitting against him harder sending a shudder along his spine. He had to get Prompto off the phone… it was obvious that Ardyn was trying to get him to moan. "S-sure… I'd love - _ah_ \- that." How he was managing to keep his voice calm was a miracle in itself but he could _not_ allow Prompto to ask the obvious question if he was exposed here and now.

["Really? That's great! I'll be driving out tomorrow. See you then Iggy!"]

Ignis didn't trust himself to say anything and just waited for the call to end. He heard the familiar click and Ardyn finally stopped what he was doing just enough to reach over and hang up the phone. "You... are trying to get caught?!" Ignis snapped at the Usurper though as mad as he wanted to be, it was more at himself for having to once again play along with the man's twisted games.

"Hardly… I am always just curious as to what you do when everything is on the line. And you didn't disappoint."

"You fucking asshole! You could have ruined me!"

"So touchy… you were taking too long speaking of nothing to that clone." And the way Ardyn saw it, it was just to delay spending time with his prize. "But alas, your mouth deserves to be put to better use than the constant curses you throw at me. Let's change that shall we?"

The hate that Ignis wanted to hold onto slipped from his thoughts as Ardyn's pace increased. Eventually he forgot it was Ardyn on top of him as moans started to slip past his lips in rapid succession. In the end, his body never cared what Ignis felt as his nerves were set on fire and the hypersensitive areas that Ardyn memorized on his body kept being exploited. Ignis could only take everything that the Usurper was giving him. That was perhaps the more frustrating part, because regardless to how the retainer wished, his body kept desiring this.

What little energy had left went to struggling against the silk wrappings feeling his wrist starting to get numb from the constant pulling. Not that he would have been permitted to go anywhere if he managed to break free… not when Ardyn seemed so enthused tonight. Ignis was covered in a sheen of sweat by the time that he climaxed. His body was satisfied, his mind felt hollow by the betrayal. At the very least he was able to hold down the urge to vomit as he swallowed hard. His head hung uselessly against his chest feeling the Usurper finish with him. When Ignis could actually think clearly without his body distracting him, he spoke softly. "Why... did you tell me to go with him?"

Arydn pushed himself off Ignis with a heavy grunt, laying on his side to recover. "You wanted to go, did you not?"

Of course he did, but Ignis knew better than to do the most obvious action. There was too much on the line that he had to consider and he hadn't been away from Ardyn at any great length of time since this whole affair had started. "And you don't intend to punish me?"

"For a moment, that almost sounds like you _want_ me to." The demon chuckled at the thought, before shaking his head. "I've never prevented you from going anywhere now have I?"

Ignis's brow furrowed at the question. Now that Ardyn mentioned it… he had been left to his own far more than the demands imposed by the chancellor. Granted, what he desired from the retainer wasn't a simple request, but anything outside of their agreement had been severely lax. "You're telling me I can leave and you won't take it out on me? Regardless of how long I may be gone?"

"Not at all." The Usurper countered. "I already told you I won't interfere with your life outside of the bedroom." And he was sure that even Galdin Quay was losing its potency even if Ardyn wasn't part of the equation. "You constantly declining their invitations would create suspicion anyway. It is best to indulge them. I'm sure you have much to discuss. Or does your last meeting with them still weigh heavily on you?"

In a way it had, but Ignis still forgave Gladio for his overbearing but protective nature and Prompto pitying him like a child. In the end, he couldn't fault his friends completely. Not when he was hiding his own secrets from them. Still, this was far too easy, even now he was thinking about what scheme the demon was planning. Although what Ardyn was saying made sense, everything uttered from the demon wasn't so black and white. What the demon said and what he meant were always at odds with each other. Ignis knew that Ardyn did like his games, but he didn't know what it was in that moment. "I don't know how long I'll be away."

"I'm not worried about that." The Usurper murmured leaning off the bed to grab his clothing. "You'll always come back to me. I do have something you wish to protect. A noble knight such as yourself won't just abandon what you hold so precious." It didn't take him long to get properly dressed, Ardyn reached for the silk bindings releasing the retainer from his makeshift restraints.

With his body able to relax, Ignis brought his hands close to his chest feeling the numbing sensation rolling over his wrists. Ardyn's fingers brushed across his cheek before transforming under the guise as Emus. " _Noctis and I will be awaiting your return. Enjoy your vacation and send your dear friends my regards_." With that said, the demon slipped out the room just as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Ardyn might have left him, but Ignis couldn't sleep even after he had given himself a rather lengthy shower. Although Ardyn never framed his statement as a threat, the Usurper seemed to remind him that Noctis would still be here no matter how far Ignis went. Maybe mentioning Noct had been purposely done as he found himself wanting to see the King now. After wrestling with the idea, Ignis finally relented before getting dressed regardless as to how late it was. The Kingsglaive had someone stationed at the docks 24-7, and this night was no different as the ferry took him across to Angelgard. He still hadn't been here enough to come without his cane, though he was getting better at predicting the terrain as he was allowed into the crystal chamber.

The light emanating off of the crystal attracted him and he proceeded forward until he reached out and touched the core. The jagged edges brushed harshly against his fingertips but he didn't seem to pay it much mind as he greeted his friend. "Hey Noct. Sorry to bother you so late. I… couldn't sleep. Figured I'd give you some company."

Although no response was given, he leaned down, settling himself against the base of the crystal. For the longest time he said nothing as he thought about the phone call with Prompto and Ardyn's encouragement to see everyone. "Noct… I'm going to visit the guys in Hammerhead tomorrow." He should have been happy, but that was the furthest emotion he could conjure. "I… don't want to go, but even Ardyn insists on indulging them and it's not like I can think of an excuse to tell them no." In truth, it was surprising Ardyn wouldn't be against the idea of him leaving his side because of his possessive nature. Ignis half expected him to change his mind before he left, but he hadn't. It dawned on the retainer how serious he was about keeping up the double life that both of them held. For as much as he hated everything that Ardyn stood for, the demon hadn't blatantly tried to do anything that would damage him outside of their agreement. It was strange that he could depend on Ardyn to keep his word. A surprising character trait for such an unstable man.

"I'm worried... I won't be able to keep it together in front of them." Up until now, all he had to do was stomach a phone call every now and then. They couldn't see how it tore him up to be at the monster's mercy. Nor could they understand that he was doing it to protect not only Noctis, but them as well. He had no doubt that Ardyn would have been delighted to have been challenged, only to see them struck down by their own desire to save Ignis from unimaginable suffering. Maybe if Ardyn was a normal man this wouldn't have been an issue, but he _wasn't._

If he hadn't tried to kill Ardyn with his own two hands, he would have laughed at the very idea of immortality. The two attempts that he had made to end the slowly beating heart of the monster resulted in his failure. The prophecy from Pryna ran in his head again. Only Noct could have defeated the darkness. But why just him? Although the Lucis Caelum line was distinguished, surely if someone else desired to stop the starscourge the Astrals should have shown mercy on them. To block out the darkness was a noble effort and something that should not have been isolated to just one house. It was troubling how single minded the Astrals seemed to hold some humans above others with that distinction. There was a loathing that started to worm itself in the back of his mind towards the gods, but so troubled by the thought Ignis cursed himself. Perhaps he had been over analyzing his plight again. But in the same fashion, as selfish as he was being, he didn't _want_ Noctis to die.

"I never want to believe anything that Ardyn tells me, but perhaps he had been right in one regard." He thought back to the other night when the chancellor had called him a coward. "I regret… not telling you how I felt about you sooner." He wondered if he had, would that have caused a dramatic change in their lives. The royal houses that tended to the King did intermerry often, the fact that they were males would certainly have caused controversy however… to hell what they all would have thought. As long as he could have been with Noctis… he would have taken the criticism, he would have taken their contempt, even having an heir that could inherit the power of the kings, he would contemplate how to deal with it all. All of the problems that would have erupted from his confession seemed like such a minor detail if only it meant being with Noctis.

"I keep asking you to forgive me, but I know I have no excuse." Especially now, it was like Ardyn kept taking pieces of him the longer that this went on. "I just ask that you allow me to be at your side. In the end, I guess that's all I ever wanted." He said no more as he started to drift off, somewhat put at ease being able to be within Noctis's presence in a sense. Eventually he rose with one last glance at what he assumed to be the core of the crystal. "Have a good night Noct. I'll be back to visit you soon." He murmured before taking his leave to try to rest. It would have been in poor taste to keep Prompto waiting if he slept in. If anything, seeing his friends would have to mean he remained more on guard than usual.

* * *

"Aww Iggy, I was looking forward to today too." Although Talcott certainly was displeased, there was no true malice in his tone as Ignis told him he'd be leaving town for a few days.

The retainer laughed softly as they ate breakfast together. It seemed to be the norm to not only test what the staff were putting out as Ignis helped them prepare meals, but he also got to bond with Talcott before they set off to work. "I will return soon. Worry not."

"You better! You can't leave me hanging like this. Although I'm kinda jealous. I'd love to see what Cid's shop is like one of these days."

"You haven't been up there?"

"No, not yet." Talcott sighed. "I mean… me and grandpa were supposed to visit at some point but…" He let his words trail off.

Ignis didn't let the silence make an awkward moment for them. Talcott still seemed haunted by the death of Jared which always made him wonder what had transpired that day. As much as he wanted to ask the boy what happened, for now, he'd let that conversation manifest on its own which he was ready to talk. All he could do is offer comfort and try to knock back those sad thoughts. An arm reached out to pull the boy closer to him with a hug. "I'll tell you what, what if we can arrange a trip down there to see what he's up to. Just you and me."

Giggling, he felt the small arms wrap around his waist. "I'd… like that. Cid's the best when it comes to learning the tools of the trade. Figure he can teach me how to put all of the raw materials together. Some of the engineers try to give me pointers but… feel like they are too busy with their work to bother with me."

"Don't take it too hard." Ther retainer replied knowing that when it came to weapons and anything remotely to do with powering the city, the people in charge had their work cut out for them. "I'm sure he and Cindy would love to have someone as eager as you helping them out. I'll talk to him when I see him. In the meantime, while I'm gone, try to stay out of trouble. And no monster hunting without me."

"But, Iggy..."

He gave a light squeeze to the boy then. "There is no need to rush into things Talcott. Sometimes standing still is beneficial. I know you are eager to use a real weapon, but I think you have enough to deal with organizing and weighing our hauls for the past few weeks. You can't get paid until that gets done."

Talcott sighed. "I know, but it's _so boring_. If I could dig all day I'd do that in a heartbeat."

Ignis chuckled at that. "I thought you said you wanted to do more adult things Talcott? Balancing the books is part of that."

"Yeah, yeah." The boy groaned. "Just come back soon to help me out, 'kay?"

"Of course, you are my boss after all. I would be a bad worker if I left you hanging."

To that Talcott's cheeks flushed profusely. "Humph." But the point had been made, he really did need to catch up on his work that Ignis was helping him with. The retainer had been the one giving him advice on how to turn the hobby into an actual business. It was a slow process, but the two shops that were staying in contact with him did seem to like what they were doing. "I guess I should let you get going then."

"Yes, but before you go, I believe I have a client that will be visiting you today."

"Really?" Talcott beamed at the prospect. "What will they need?"

"Alloy material for bullets. Think you can have a small batch ready?"

"Hmm, think we are out of the usual stuff but I'll check. How long do I have to get the stuff ready?"

"What time is it now?" The retainer asked.

Talcott glanced at his wrist watch. "Almost ten."

Ignis sighed recalling how Prompto (and Noctis too) seemed to be the worst when it came to early mornings. If he had to guess, Prompto was going to be late getting here. "Perhap three hours… but you might have five knowing him."

"Alright, that makes things easier. At least it isn't a rush job. I'll try to have it ready for you."

Grinning, he ran a hand through Talcott's hair. "My thanks, boss."

* * *

Prompto had slept in a little bit, but given that Cindy had come into his room to give him a good morning kiss, it was well worth it. He hadn't planned to stay at Galdin Quay, so he only threw his beloved duffle bag in the backseat before he set off. Thankfully there weren't that many daemon's on the road, but his jeep had been purposely outfitted for all-wheel drive just in case he had to take the more scenic routes to avoid trouble. Thankfully the Kingslaive seemed to be keeping the area clear more so than at Hammerhead which made the drive more smoother.

By the time he pulled into the sandy beachhead, he could already see several Kingsglaives and civilians going about their day. Out of habit, he grabbed his Quicksilvers and a box of ammo before he made his way to the hotel with the letter from Cid in hand. The urge to open it had been there, but it seemed like a breach of trust. So he didn't open it. When he entered the lobby of the hotel, the gunner headed to the receptionist who was already greeting him despite her glance at his weapons.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you today?"

Prompto handed the letter to the woman. "From Cid Sophiar in Hammerhead. Said you'd know where it goes."

She eyed the handwriting before nodding and taking it. "I see. Thank you kindly. I will make sure that it goes to the right person. Please give him regards from the staff here."

Prompto still was a bit confused by the entire affair, but at least he had done his job. "Um, right. Glad I could help and I'll be sure to let him know." With that task done, he went to look for Ignis. He still remembered the room number and made his way to the retainer's door before knocking. In moments, the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of his friend. "Hey Iggy. Sorry I'm a bit late."

Chuckling, Ignis just shook his head. "Seems that you never change." He held his palm out to Prompto, though he said nothing. Although it looked like he wanted to shake the gunner's hand, he wanted to see if he would honor him by using their code. Much to his delight, he felt Prompto's finger trailing over his fingers going over the palm, and repeating it until he had recited the same one that he had given him. "You remembered."

"Yeah! Wasn't too hard to recall. First time seeing you, I didn't want to disappoint! Guess I got it right the first time huh?"

"You certainly did." It made him happy that such a simple gesture could remind him that he did have real friends and no illusions that Ardyn could pull on him. "I had Talcott pull your metal that you wanted. You should check in with him before we head back. His home is not too far away from here."

"Oh wow, almost forgot about that honestly." He patted his hollisters. "I'm still trying to learn to smelt the metal myself but it's a bad idea for me not to show up without material. Cid would hang me out to dry."

Ignis chuckled. "I suppose he just wants to make sure you can do your job unfettered by that worry. Shall we go then?"

"Sure." To Prompto's credit, he didn't try to lead Ignis by the hand as they headed to the car. Ignis was well versed with the area to know it well enough. He had his cane for the journey in Hammerhead but it had been some time since he had been there. Relearning the area would take time… even if he was able to stay there that long.

As it turned out, Talcott only had a few batches of ore for what would qualify as good bullet metal. Prompto had payed (and tipped) the boy generously which only added to his resolve. "I'll try to get some more when you come back with Iggy!" The boy promised, though honestly even the small shards that Prompto had gotten would be good enough. If push came to shove, he still had his daggers to fight with.

Although as the pair drove off, Ignis still felt apprehensive about leaving Galdin Quay. For so long he was able to keep an ear out for what Ardyn was doing (or not doing). But now he had nothing, and even worse, the urge to tell Prompto what was going on festered in the back of his mind as they went to Hammerhead knowing that the demon wasn't going to be there. The closer they reached their destination, the retainer was starting to understand why Ardyn let him go. There was no compassion behind the action, it was another test.

> _I leave their lives in your hands. You should be honored, you get to see what it's like to play the King on a small scale now._

All this time he had been fighting the Usurper to maintain his own sense of self. Now Ardyn was seeing if his dear pet really would come back at his feet or bite the hand.

 _You absolute bastard_...


	5. Noctis: The Astral's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To hell with your light! To hell with your sacrifices! I want no part of your damned prophecy! I don't wish to be your Chosen Savior!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but a necessary one.

Noctis found himself standing up as Ignis spoke to him again. "So you are going to visit the guys then?" It was a relief that he'd be out of the area for a while and away from Ardyn. From what he could tell, no one seemed to realize what the pair were up to in Galdin Quay. In fact, he hadn't heard Gladio for what seemed like forever and Prompto didn't seem to come to the crystal. There were a few random voices from Kingsglaive guards the King heard from time to time, but no one came to visit him as much as Ignis.

"Don't shoulder everything Ignis." He whispered as the retainer wished him a good night. He could only hope that the others would sense something was wrong and intervene. "Please just tell them." The question was how Ardyn would respond if that was the case. Clearly the demon was taking advantage of Ignis's loyalty to not only Noctis, but the Lucian crown by forcing the retainer to do anything and everything to protect his King. It was an insidious torture since Ardyn already knew how Ignis would react on that principle. Even worse, the retainer wouldn't betray Noctis regardless of the circumstances.

How Ignis managed to hold onto his sanity this long was a miracle in itself, but Noctis could tell that he was wearing down. It was subtle, but Noctis could sense it every visit when Ignis spoke to him. He was trapped in that infinite loop of protecting everyone around him while indulging Ardyn's twisted pleasures at the expense of his own health. The King was trying to keep his anger in check but Ardyn was breaking Ignis and he feared what that would do to his friend.

"I'm not worth this…" He spoke more to himself. How many subjects of Lucis died to protect him? How many would continue to die? All gave their lives to protect the King… but why was he chosen to be above his fellow man as they suffered and endured? "I don't want this." His gaze moved around the Beyond tiring of this accursed prison. "Release me!" he shouted, knowing that Bahamut was somewhere in the expanse of the Beyond.

The Astral responded by materializing in front of him. Perhaps he had been watching Noctis and became aware of the voice outside of the crystal that seemed to be effecting the King so. Already he knew what the conversation would be, but still the Draconian spoke to try to dissuade Noctis's demand. " _I asked thee to accept thy fate for the sake of all that inhabit Eos_."

"My fate?" The King spoke harshly. "You ask me to throw away my life!"

The Blademaster said nothing as he regarded Noctis. " _The life of one is insignificant in the grand scheme of a world that will be pure and just_."

The more that Noctis listened to Bahamut, the more that he was coming to realize that the Astral's motives weren't as compassionate as he had first thought. "You treat people's lives as nothing more than pieces to move on a chessboard."

The Blademaster didn't try to defend that accusation for they were. " _Mortals are flawed and need to be cultivated_. _Bred rapidly, humans can fathom a fatal blow to their population_."

"You say that and let us die without your divine intervention. As if we are _nothing_." The cosmetology of the Six had always been beaten into his brain in both his education and by Luna who by far had been the one with the most intimate knowledge when it came to the divine. But as much as he remembered her speaking so passionately about the Sixth, there were cracks starting to show. It made Noctis question how just the Astrals were when he had learned the terrible truth of Ardyn from Somnus. They had a chance to correct the wrongs done between the brothers, they stood by while Somnus burned people and Ardyn's mind twisted from the betrayal of Astral and crystal alike.

It was obvious that the gift of healing could have been distributed en masse to humans to quell the starscourge. Ardyn held that secret, but Luna's family did too. Perhaps the gods didn't wish to be disturbed by so many humans seeking their attention. But at the same time, why could they fault Ifrit for wanting to decimate the human race when Solheim's people stopped worshipping him? That was the War of the Six as he remembered it which put the Astrals in their sleep. It was all to protect humanity, but should that same mindset been sent to the starscourge how long it had been around? The fickle and childish nature of the Astrals knew no bounds. They demanded respect but gave none in return to the subjects.

" _It seems thou are having second thoughts, despite my warnings._ " It was too risky to let the King wander about freely anymore. Not when such thoughts seemed to swirl within the man's head. The Draconian brought a hand up summoning several blades around him before they descended on Noctis.

The blades penetrated each of the King's limbs holding his body immobile. Perhaps it was the shock of being harmed by the Astral or maybe the audacity that Noctis hadn't thought to defend himself against a god. The might of the Blademaster was apparent as he struggled in vain against the bonds. Enraged he spat venom against the Draconian. "To hell with your light! To hell with your sacrifices! I want no part of your damned prophecy! I don't wish to be your Chosen Savior!"

" _Nay, I refuse to honor thy request, King Noctis. Providence is the power thee shall have regardless of any ill-gotten feelings_." Perhaps he had been too lenient with the Chosen King, he was trying to resist his fate. This was the last ditch effort the Astral had to finally ride Eos of the starscourge. For over two millennia he had watched the plasmodia shift and evolve. Such a tiny parasite somehow able to survive the power of the Six combined. They twisted men and beast, disrupted the paradise for the beings that the Astrals were to govern.

Noctis had always been the last ditch effort, but now Astral had come to the realization that perhaps the King wouldn't do as he wished. It would have been much easier if he could have had the power to influence Noctis's very will, but it was beyond the reach of his power. How then could he push the man back on his destined path? Or perhaps another alternative need be salvaged in case the Chosen King failed. For far too long the starscourge was allowed to roam free and he was tired of its presence.

Harming the King of Light was counterproductive, but Bahamut had to do something. Keeping the King's body from leaving the crystal would be easy but clearly Noctis was displeased by his words. The Draconian didn't regret anything that he had said for it had been true and he meant every word. A hand raised in the air deciding on another method to control the King and a figure emerged from the palm of his hand.

Noctis squinted his eyes shut as the light blinded him. At first he thought it was another sword being sent to keep him bound, but then the figure floated closer to him and he realized that it was not a weapon, but a person. The King's eyes widened as he came face to face with the figure and tears started to spill from the corners of his eyes when he realized who it was. "Luna…" He whispered. A hand reached out to touch his face and he couldn't help but try to recoil. He knew she had died, yet here she was in front of him in the same white dress he had seen when he saw her at the Tide Mother's Alter.

Her lips parted as she started to speak to him. "You have to save the people to fulfill your calling, as I did."

He grit his teeth. "No… not like this." He tried to move away only to have the woman grab his head and was forced to look into her eyes. Certainly she appeared to be Luna, but her eyes didn't hold of the warmth that he knew she possessed. The touch was disimpassioned, and her voice lacked any emotion behind the string of words that were expelled from her mouth. It was simply an avatar created at Bahamut's behest to quell Noctis's anger and bring him back into submission.

"You have to save the people to fulfill your calling, as I did." She said again.

"Stop it…" She did not. The phrase kept repeating itself holding him close as he was pinned from going elsewhere. Noctis could only close his eyes as the Blademaster continued to hammer in his will to see the King's ascension. Whether he did rise to his calling or not, remained to be seen but already the Draconian was putting another plan in motion if the human failed to deliver.

Pitiful creatures.


	6. Gladio: Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd ask how you are doin', but seems that would be cruel of me." Cid glanced back seeing the tears falling down the retainer's face. "You don't get upset... At least outwardly show it anyway." Which meant that whatever caused it was likely serious.

A/N:Sorry for the long update, but this was one of the harder chapters since some plots are starting to converge. It's been like putting together a jigsaw puzzle trying to make sure everything fits together coherently. I went back and did some typographical edits to chapter 3 and 4. Anything that features the phone/intercom/speaker usage has been encased in "[ ] " respectfully. I realize that there was some inconsistency and wanted to go ahead and incorporate that into the fic and my writing style.

I also made a tumblr, so feel free to browse around to see the random things I do between posting chapters. I'll post previews and other random tidbits for those that might be interested: https://shadowlink06.tumblr.com/

* * *

Before the world had been covered in darkness, traveling had always been out of necessity for Gladio rather than for pleasure. It couldn't be helped considering he was usually shadowing Noctis in the Citadel as his protector. Although he had always taken his duty seriously, Noctis in his youth had always been frustrating to deal with. The standoffish attitude and apathetic nature always vexed him. Regis did what he could for the sake of his people, and Noctis in stark contrast barely even acknowledged the people around him. The Prince had always come off as a brat, not realizing the weight of his role or the importance of it. Only when Noctis had saved Iris, did the Shield finally see the prince as more than merely his charge to protect. He had gotten to know Noctis as his friend, and the respect given was slowly received until they could look at each other not as king and subject, but as brothers that needed to be protected.

So when Noctis was no longer there, no longer needing to be protected, Gladio found a hole in his heart that begged to be filled. He knew it to be a coping mechanism, but to stand still was something that he could not stomach to do. Not when there was so much at stake. He could not know when he would see Noctis again, but he could control what happened to the people in Eos. The primary task that he faced was keeping as many lives preserved as he could. There was no point in Noctis coming back to face Ardyn if there was no one left in the world. The pain of loss was not an unfamiliar concept to anyone between the war with Niflheim and the daemons. If this was a test by the gods, then it was a cruel one. But the people persevered through it all, and no place had Gladio seen it more often than Lestallum.

When he had come here three months ago, Gladio had no idea what he was getting himself into. Only by word of mouth by the other leaders, did he realize that the area had a natural way to keep the daemon populations at bay. The meteor shards that the area had been blessed with had long been a tourist attraction, but now they served a more practical purpose by being a natural light source to ward off the daemons of the night.

It was a saving grace for Eos, but also, it came with a host of problems that he was starting to see as he manned his post. With Noctis still nowhere to be found, the human emotions of fear and greed were seen often in Lestallum. Strict protocols for harvesting and extracting the meteor shards had been a constant problem since it was in high demand. Of course, the urge to send out the life saving ore to many affected areas had caused many city officials to be at each other's throats and bribery and theft were as common as seeing a daemon these days. Mankind was on the brink of destruction yet they still could find something to fight about on top of the daemons.

The crux of his duties had been trying to solve these problems and prevent more corruption by officials. It was no wonder why the evacuation plan seemed to be the logical choice. The bureaucrats would still be fighting, but at least they wouldn't be as spread out and they could be managed. Getting them to agree though… that was always the problem. Those with power didn't want to give it up and asking them to leave their homes, their companies, the very things that were a part of their existence was not easy. So if the people in power couldn't be converted, Gladio had settled on the citizens. They didn't have much to lose so convincing them was the easy part. But making sure that adequate housing and basic needs were available for the mass population also presented a problem. Lestallum wasn't built like Insomnia. The town wasn't used to hosting an influx of people in this capacity. Recruiting engineers and city planners had been crucial. There was always something to do when Gladio worked here, and while it kept his mind from straying, he did think of much simpler times when babysitting Noctis, having banter with Prompto, or going over detailed dossiers over people with Ignis seemed to be the highlight of his day.

He looked forward to his calls with Prompto as of late which kept him going. Ignis however seemed to be a world apart from him. He didn't call often, but when he did, it seemed as though the retainer was distracted with other matters. Prompto told him that it was in his head, but he didn't think so. Unlike Prompto, Gladio had grown up around Ignis. He knew the man's habits and they were increasingly becoming out of character.

When Prompto had pitched the subtle idea to join him at Hammerhead, he was more than happy to oblige. He had always thought the country life was far too slow, but he would make an exception for some peace of mind and just to check on Ignis in person.

* * *

The trip to Hammerhead had been longer than he expected, but he managed to make it there in one piece. By the amount of cars there, Cid never seemed to be running out of business. As he walked to the house, he saw Prompto and Ignis already there set up by the campfire. Things just never changed. "Hey." He greeted them with a lazy smile. "Good to see you guys again."

"Been too long." Prompto started.

"Agreed." Ignis replied hearing the Shield come closer to him. When he had, a hand extended to Gladio. Just like with Prompto, he remembered the code that he gave him so many months ago. The retainer smiled. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be here." He said sitting next to Ignis. "You been doing alright Specs?"

"Always." Ignis replied. "You seem rather busy with Lestallum. I hope Cor isn't working you too hard."

"Hah, I would swear someone snatched his body if he wanted anything less from me. We are getting things in order though."

"Hard to believe that will be the busiest area in Eos," Prompto added. "But… I keep listening to heretics blasting about the end of the world." They were getting harder to ignore. "I know everyone is still waiting for Noct, but people are already losing faith. They think he really won't come back."

"Fuck what they think," Gladio muttered. "We saw what happened in Gralea… Prince Charming will be back."

"He will." Ignis added. "We just have to do what we can until he arrives."

"Yep! This will be nothing that we won't be able to handle when he comes back with his superpowers!" The gunner exclaimed. "Oh speaking of… guess I should go ahead and take the alloy to the shop for Cid. I'll be back soon."

Watching the gunner leave, Gladio's attention turned back to Ignis. "Hey, you forget your promise?"

"And what would that be?"

"I believe that you owe me a duel."

Ignis smiled. "I believe you would be correct. Shall we then?"

They moved, for Gladio his greatsword was an extension of his body, and for Ignis his twin daggers never failed him. The fighting styles that the pair had always contrasted much like their personalities, but there was always something to learn from each other with these bouts. Gladio started off simple by single swings. The sound of the blade as it descended was easy for Ignis to recognize. Each blow was met with just shifting his body, nimbly avoiding a full out strike or able to parry the blade away from him.

"You've improved," Gladio commented a bit surprised by that realization.

"Talcott keeps me on my toes."

"You fight with him?"

"Yes, he wanted to learn how to defend himself so I obliged."

"I see… perhaps you should try a Kingsglaive sparring partner too."

He wondered if dealing with Ardyn actually counted. While the fighting that they did wasn't with swords, he had found himself growing increasingly aware of his inhuman presence. He doubted that Ardyn had picked up on it, even if he'd care but his own reflexes, hearing, and self-awareness had been growing steadily over the course of the few months. "I will consider it." Was all he said.

"Let's get a bit more challenge for you then." He added coronated combos into the mix, responding each easy parry with a counter-attack. The sounds of their blades clashed into the night. Eventually though by distraction or a misstep he managed to get a few good swipes on Ignis and heard the sounds of his shirt rip. "Finally got you."

"So you did." Ignis said running a finger down the area. The damage to his actual skin had been superficial, but his shirt likely was ruined beyond repair.

"Sorry about your shirt," Gladio said walking closer. As he did, his gaze moved to Ignis's collarbone seeing a purplish mark blemishing the skin. "Did… I hurt you that badly?" Even without thinking his finger moved to see the extent of the damage and realized that there were more bruises as he glanced down further down the torn shirt.

Ignis stiffened as it dawned on him just what the Shield was seeing. "It's nothing Gladio."

"The hell it isn't." He shot back. iIs eyes kept going to the bruise along his collarbone. The mark was ugly against his pale skin and he wondered if this was the extent of it. "Is someone bothering you?"

There was an unusual long silence as Ignis seemed to struggle to answer. "No."

"You're lying." The Shield didn't even try to hold back his frustration at the rather obvious deflection. He walked closer to Ignis frowning. "You never lied to me before." He finally said after some time. "Are you still mad at me? Is that it?"

"I'm not… I'm not mad at you."

Gladio's head tilted to the side. "Then why aren't you saying anything dammit?" He muttered reaching out to grab Ignis's wrist, he wanted to pull the man close to him but he hesitated. Secrets, so many _secrets_ it seemed the man was hiding lately. "I... care about you Ignis." And he found his grip tightening slightly as he went on. " You've always been frank with me whenever something is bothering you. What in the world has changed?"

Ignis's body trembled hearing Gladio speak to him. "I…" Without even thinking, his hands shoved against the Shield, pushing him away. "I can't."

He was so taken aback by the abrupt change in demeanor he didn't know what to do as Ignis all but fled from him. Never had he seen Ignis run from him before, not from a conversation. The normally composed man seemed more like a terrified feral animal. If he hadn't known Ignis for so long, he'd say that this was a different person entirely. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Enough, Gladio." When he didn't hear anything else from the man, Ignis's finger ran down his torn shirt. "I said it's nothing." It was always nothing. "We should stop for night…" Even without waiting for a reply, the retainer retreated into Cid's house, although it was more like running away to replace his shirt.

Perhaps it was more concern than curiosity that Gladio found himself invading the retainer's privacy watching him from a cracked, open door as Ignis replaced his clothing. The moment that the retainer lifted his shirt up, his mouth went dry. The bruises were numerous. What in the world could Ignis have been doing to garner that many wounds? From what he could tell, they didn't seem to cause him a great deal of pain. Given that he was blind, he doubted he realized the extent of how his body looked. No one would have given that he wore long-sleeved shirts and pants all of the time. It could have been on purpose…

Perhaps he was reading the situation wrong. Perhaps those weren't marks of abuse, but of pleasure. Ignis had never actually spoken about that aspect of himself for as long as Gladio had known the man. Occasionally Gladio had tried to offer up a few women that seemed to be interested in Ignis only to discover that he had turned them all down in the end. It reminded him of a conversation he once had with the retainer.

> “Are you trying to be a bachelor for the rest of your life?” He asked the man one day watching as another woman the retainer turned down cried at his rejection. 
> 
> Ignis seemed unfazed by her tears. He had tried to tell her gently he wasn’t interested, but still she persisted until he had to be blunt to finally get her to come to terms that she would never have him. “You know, there are people that do just fine that aren’t tied down by wedlock?” 
> 
> “I suppose.” The Shield murmured. “I just don’t understand what you want in a partner is all. Hell, that one was almost like the female equivalent of you as far as personality goes. You are the only son for your household right now. Eventually they will ask you to continue your bloodline if your mother doesn’t conceive another male heir. As many women as you continue to reject, you aren’t going to be popular with the ladies around here. Hell, Dad’s already been on my case already about finding a wife.” 
> 
> “Mmm yes... procreation is important.” Ignis mused, though the subject in large seemed to be boring to him and he waved his hand dismissively. “Right now, my concern is being sure Noctis stays on task for his duties as heir to the throne. I don’t desire any more distractions. It is a handful on his own trying to get Noct prepped for his own ascension.” 
> 
> Gladio shook his head. “You are gonna miss the one person that completes you being so hyper-focused the way you are.” 
> 
> For that Ignis could only shrug softly. “A calculation I’m willing to take. Women are a dime a dozen, I only have one King... and I can’t let him fail.”

To Ignis's credit, he seemed to be fastidious to believe his own mantra. The Shield tried to recall even a moment where Ignis was with another woman besides the usual situations. Gladio drew a blank once again. He hadn't seen any signs that Ignis was dating anyone and if that had been the case, surely that was a topic of conversation that Ignis easily could have had. Hell, he was sure that he, Noctis, and Prompto would have been genuinely happy to know that the retainer was paying someone else some attention for a change. Guys did have needs after all. However, the reaction that Ignis gave was not someone love-struck but… almost frightened.

But then… what if it wasn't what Gladio thought. Being marked in that fashion, it was almost like a mark of possession. He had been with many women, but none usually desired to perform such acts like that. However a guy… Gladio frowned softly as the thought flickered in his head. Was… Ignis gay? There was a stigma that came with it within the royal houses. An heir to follow the next King was always a worry, so same-sex couples would have been frowned upon. In Ignis's house that was especially bad since he was the only male heir currently. There would have been harsh words exchanged, but not like anyone would have flat out arrested Ignis or removed him from his post. In hindsight, it would make sense for the lack of women in his life, but Ignis didn't pay _anyone_ minus Noctis his full attention in that capacity.

They had left the retainer by himself though so perhaps he was finding solace with someone in Galdin Quay. If that was the case, he'd have only himself to blame. Perhaps he could have called more or tried to patch up the growing wall that had been accumulating between them. It wasn't as though Ignis had ever turned down his calls and well… he couldn't visit Gladio on his own. Frowning, a hand pressed against his forehead as he thought. "Goddamnit." This was not how he had expected their little reunion to go. It seemed he was making the same mistakes as before without even realizing it.

* * *

The moment he had gotten his shirt changed, Ignis practically bolted out the door without a word to Gladio about where he was going. He knew there could be daemons about, but he didn't care. Facing Gladio… trying to answer his questions seemed to be more terrifying than any creature of the night. It seemed like such an irrational emotion to have which only frustrated Ignis more. These were his friends, his companions that he had spent years around, yet he could not speak to them as he once had. Every time the thought wormed its way into his head he repressed it. It made his mouth run dry, it made his body convulse. He was afraid… but the fear that he had was not what he expected. He was afraid of being rejected again. It seemed completely unreasonable, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being looked down again like they had done in the past. Maybe if he had told them at the beginning they'd understand, but now… with how long this had been going on, he really was a whore wasn't he?

His hands balled into a tight fist until he could feel his fingernails digging into his own palm. He ignored the pain wondering how he was going to get through this. It was a mistake to come here, that much had become apparent. He should have known that Ardyn had an ulterior motive… he still was trying to make him crack. "Noct…" He sobbed softly. "What am I going to do?" But just like every other time he kept calling out to the King, he didn't receive an answer.

"Still thinking of your King are you?"

Ignis stiffened as he heard Cid's voice behind him. He didn't know what to do, and he held his breath almost expecting a final punch being delivered to his gut. Instead, he listened as the old man sat next to him.

"I'd ask how you are doin', but seems that would be cruel of me." Cid glanced back seeing the tears falling down the retainer's face. "You don't get upset... At least outwardly show it anyway." Which meant that whatever caused it was likely serious.

"Cid, I just…" A hand landed on Ignis's shoulder and he grew silent.

"Don't think about anything right now son. You can cry as much as you want. Just you and me outside enjoying the night sky. Take all the time you need."

* * *

Gladio thought about going after Ignis, but what if he made it worse again? Every time he tried to do something for the man's benefit it seemed he made it worse the past few months. He hated that things had changed so much between them. As he was debating on what to do, the door to Cindy's room opened oh so slowly, but it was Prompto that was the one creeping out of it. "I was wondering where you went." He mused softly.

The gunner visibly jumped hearing the Shield behind him. "O-oh! Hey Big Guy, scared me half to death."

Sneaking into Cindy's room… guess he was moving to third base."Working your magic?"

"Heh, n-not really. Just chatting is all."

He didn't believe the gunner but let it slide. "Say no more."

"Where is Iggy?"

"Ah… about that." He could already see the frown pulling on Prompto's face and he spoke. "Look, I don't _know_ honestly. Just giving him his space right now. I didn't upset him…" Though he frowned. "At least I didn't mean to anyway."

"Never seen you two at each other's throats so much." The gunner murmured. "You need me to talk to him?"

"Maybe, but not now." Gladio replied, going quiet. "Hey, Prompto?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Specs ever mentioned... a lover to you before?"

"A… lover?" Even the gunner seemed to be a bit surprised by the question. "Um… no. Honestly never thought to ask him since he never likes to talk about it." The gunner told him of his misadventures with Cindy from time to time, but never had Ignis divulged anything about his own love life. Not just now, but… ever since he had known the man. "What made you ask that?"

Apparently Prompto hadn't seen what he did. "Just a feeling is all..."

"Hmm..." Prompto was silent as he considered what the man was saying. "Well… something strange had happened on the phone when I called him. Sounded like he was… distracted." Actually, it sounded… not like Iggy at all.

"Distracted in what way?"

"Like the… 'oh shit my mom just found my porn magazines' type of distraction." The fluctuation of the retainer's voice on the phone had been rather…surprising as did the sound of the bed creaking in the background which made Prompto realize that he wasn't just imagining things. But he had made it a point to get off the phone to not bother Ignis if he was indulging. "Honestly if he was… with someone, I didn't want to make the phone call awkward so I never asked. Didn't see anyone with him when I went to pick him up so figured it wasn't worth trying to embarrass him over."

"Good to know." Gladio mused. At least put at ease that perhaps he wasn't completely wrong about his assumptions.

"By the way, what did you need me to help you do about the evacuation?"

"Ah about that… He murmured. "It's mostly to send out word to the bigger cities in Niflheim. It's hard for someone like… me to try to reason with them. Figure that you could try to offer some token of goodwill."

"Me?" Prompto replied a bit startled. "But… I'm not exactly a dignitary or anything like that. Honestly, this seems like something that Iggy should be doing."

"No, I can't ask him either since they know he's heavily tied to the royal family. I know you are part of the Crownsguard too but I'm banking on your lack of etiquette to be able to try to reach out to the remaining people there."

"Are… you sure that is a good idea?" Even the gunner was pretty worried about it. Not like he could cause a national incident but surely there were better candidates.

"Yeah… I have been trying to reach out to Aranea, but she's been MIA. Biggs and Wedge have also disappeared and they were the only friendly faces we had when it came to dealing with the Nifs. I don't know what is going on over there and need some eyes in the area."

"If… you really need me to. Though I'll have to let my base commander know. It'll probably be a few days before I get some more time off."

"It's fine… not a rush job. I do want you to take a COM phone with you though."

"Oh, one of those that work on the towers going up? Those things are expensive as hell."

"Heh, don't worry. I got my own connections. Part of the reason I wanted to come down here was to give it to you in person. Not as powerful as our usual cell phones, but they get the job done and are more reliable."

The door opened finding Cid come in with Ignis trailing behind him. The mechanic regarded the men before tipping his hat. "Welcome home fellas." His gruff voice started out. "Ain't got much to celebrate but glad to have ya'll home." A hand waved in the air motioning them into the kitchen. "Come'on, let's grab a drink. Saved a stash of whiskey just for the occasion."

* * *

The bruises disappeared from Ignis's body, but the suspicion that Gladio had did not. The past week had been spent trying to catch up with what each man had been doing while shooting the breeze on the events that were to come. Gladio didn't ask for another duel again, but he did at least try to speak of other matters just to keep Ignis speaking to him. Not once did Ignis try to address what or who had caused the blemishes despite Gladio subtly dropping hints though. If anything, Ignis seemed more withdrawn. He still spoke when addressed, still tried to keep up with the conversation and pay attention, but the Shield sensed that his mind had been in other places desperately wanting to be somewhere else but here.

The master deflector that Ignis was, always turned the subject away or buried it by artfully inserting other topics so the question that he originally asked was pushed aside. The fact that Gladio had been paying more attention to this behavior now made him wonder how many times Ignis had done this in the past. Only when Ignis offered to cook, did he see signs of the old Ignis again. Prompto helped do the more difficult aspects of the cooking, but as a whole, Ignis still never lost his talent to create a number of dishes, even with the limited food supplies. The moments couldn't last forever though. Their own individual lives seemed to call them to return and not too surprisingly it was Ignis to break that silence.

"I should go back to Galdin Quay."

"Already?" Gladio asked. "It's only been a week."

"Yes, but I have some business to attend. Talcott is expecting me back to help him."

"Guess it is to be expected. You said you are the only one helping him huh?" Prompto chimed in.

"Yeah."

"I hope you aren't working yourself to death." Gladio mused.

"Of course not. It's hard work, but necessary." The retainer added. "But I'm more worried about him trying to do too much at once."

"Wish I had that type of motivation when I was his age." Prompto mused. "Actually might not be a bad idea to take you back. My shift is about to start back up so no telling when I'll get some free time to drive you back down there. Unless Gladio is willing?" He arched a brow putting the Shield on the spot.

"Tempting, but where I'm going is in the opposite direction. Cor's probably ready to chew my ass out for being gone this long." But strangely he didn't regret it.

"Maybe next time then." Prompto added. "Gotta get my weapons together, but I'll grab the jeep Iggy. Sit tight."

Gladio sat with Ignis outside on the porch as Prompto grabbed what he needed from the house. "You aren't angry at me are you Specs?"

"Of course not." Ignis replied. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure." There was a pause seeing Prompto start up the car. "We may be apart these days, but I haven't forgotten about the bond we share. We've always told Noct not to shoulder everything, but I'm telling you the same thing too."

Ignis's mouth pressed together. "I know... and I thank you Gladio."

* * *

Ignis didn't say anything else as Prompto and he loaded themselves in the car before taking off back to Galdin Quay. There was that deadpan silence that Gladio was starting to recognize even as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll be in touch soon. This time, I'll visit you."

Despite what Ignis really thought of that, he answered regardless. "I'd… like that."

Prompto waved as Gladio and Cid took off. "I gotta check in with my commander when I drop Iggy off, but expect a phone call from me soon!"

"Just make sure you stay in one piece with that work you do boy." Cid murmured. Watching the car pull away he sighed softly. "Gladio, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Stay here for a few more days."

Out of all of the requests that Cid could ask, that was one of the last one he was expecting. He glanced at the mechanic. "I told Cor I'd be back soon."

"I know, but I need to confirm somethin'. " The mechanic hesitated. "And… I might need you to head up to Galdin Quay if my gut is right."

"Help with what exactly?"

"I think you already know." He glanced in the direction Prompto driven off with Ignis. "Saw how you have been watchin' him. You just refuse to say it."

For the longest time Gladio studied Cid's expression before cutting his eyes away. "He's been… acting different. I thought it was just towards me." Prompto was either too oblivious or too dismissive to catch onto the changes, but Ignis's behavior was troublesome, and it had very little to do with his lack of eyesight.

"No… it ain't." The mechanic said. "Seein' Ignis come down in person confirmed it. There is somethin' been botherin' me for awhile with that boy."

That much was obvious, why Ignis wasn't saying what it was, that is what was starting to concern Gladio. Hammerhead was their home and there were no prying eyes or distrustful people here. But even knowing all that, he could tell Ignis had been holding back. "Can you tell me what you know?"

Cid reached into his pocket for a cigarette as he thought about the question. "Not for the moment." There were some things that he was already made aware of from speaking with his mole, however, the implication was troublesome. "Don't want you doing anything stupid until I get a clearer picture." A small ember flame lazily glowed from the tip, as he inhaled the nicotine within his system. "When I hear from my contact, I'll let you know. Should be in the next day or two. Tell your commander you are helpin' me with a small job… sure that they can man the fort without you until then."

Although Cid said wait, Gladio knew that it was going to be asking a lot. He had a mind to drive down to Galdin Quay himself to get the answers he wanted. All of this waiting… for Noct, for Ignis, for the world to align so it didn't tear itself apart at the seams as darkness kept gaining a foothold in Eos. He had never been a patient man to begin with and for once he wished that he could take some type of action if only to work out the pent frustration that was steadily building and threatening to spill out of his very soul. "Sure thing." He replied nonchalantly trying to keep his mood calm. He needed to call Cor and report his status but he felt the overwhelming urge to just run around Hammerhead just to get rid of the stress and worry. Strangely enough, the threat of the daemons coming after him was the furthest thing in his mind and he welcomed the challenge.

* * *

A/N: So, a bit more clarification about Ignis since I know his behavior has been confusing some readers. While not expressly stated in the fic, Ignis is actually suffering from PTSD and likely a few more unpleasant mental illnesses (I suffer personally from PTSD so I can safely call it out for what it is). While it might sound simple to just tell his friends what has been going on, this type of mental illness coupled with the other physical, physiological and emotional abuse from Ardyn makes talking to other people, including loved ones _extremely_ difficult. Ignis did have a coping mechanism when he devoted himself to his work with Talcott and the hotel kitchen staff to keep him from completely losing it. However, seeing his friends in person exacerbated his own mental state. I did at least want to confirm this since I might not have dropped enough hints or shown enough details to reflect the severity of Ignis's mental health. I was striving for a bit of realism, but it might have been properly conveyed which is an oversight of not doing enough "showing" rather than "telling".


	7. Ardyn: Secret Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was disturbed, Ardyn concluded. And a sick man didn't need to be part of Ardyn in any capacity. The Usurper should have felt better having cleaved the man in two but he did not. Instead, he was trying to justify why the memories that he had just seen were simply taken out of context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Ardyn is stupidly easier to write. Guess that says a lot about me lmao. Halfway through the fic and things are about to get wild.

Ardyn: Secret Life

Another bump on the road had Ardyn open his eyes. Wedged in the passenger side door, he and twenty other Kingsglaive were headed out to their newest destination. As he had anticipated, there was another monster raid and Emus had been recruited to join in on the purge. Admittedly he had mostly volunteered just for his own curiosity to see what the fuss was about. It seemed as though the daemon situation had been getting surprisingly worse. The casualties had been on the rise and the means of protection to stop his aggressive "children" seemed to always be the topic of discussion. They were getting scared, and rightfully so. Without a steady light source, daemons had and always would have an advantage. Perhaps that is why the monster raids were becoming a bit more routine. It was no longer about trying to keep them from coming close to the settlements so much as a constant culling to ensure that a hoard didn't overwhelm an area.

Though Galdin Quay hosted Noctis and the crystal. Many Kingsglaive in the area were being sent to Lestallum to deal with the growing population. Several times, he had been asked to go there, and when he didn't, an officer position at Galdin Quay had been offered to him. He declined both promotions much to the dismay of the commanders. He'd been at the top before, paperwork and bureaucratic nonsense. When he was making a name for himself during the rise of Niflheim, it had been for a chance to kill Regis and Noctis. There would be no point in trying to start over given the circumstances. He was content with his "life" that he had carved for himself. Ignis certainly kept him entertained as did watching the regular folks struggle to survive. One thing that was becoming apparent to Ardyn was that the small towns and cities would have to be abandoned. It was a pity that Noct was taking his precious time in the crystal. By the time he emerged, the demon wondered if the population would suffer from a biblical blow as Solheim did in ancient mythology. What an interesting world. Who was to say that no one could enjoy the simple pleasures in life?

There were two main reasons why the daemons had been gathering in Schier Heights. A few Kingsglaives had been tasked to gather Mythril from the mines there. Given how rare the metal was, it was imperative to get as much of it as they could to help with weapons. So though only a few Kingsglaive were stationed to go at a time, their continued presence had attracted the daemons. It had gotten so bad that they had called a raid to clear the area and further reinforce another path for those that might need to travel to Galdin Quay. All such things were simply a delay to the option that many didn't want to face. The small settlements had to be abandoned. Even Galdin Quay's significance was being scrutinized now. The crystal did need to be protected, but the heavy presence of the Kingsglaive only kept attracting daemons to the King they tried oh so desperately to protect.

Besides the obvious dangers that the starscourge presented, there was also the indirect threat of infection. There was no cure without the Lucian King or Oracle. Doctors still tried to scramble for a vaccine to help those that might have had run-ins with daemons but there would be nothing that they could do. In the end, the humans in their fear of seeing each other consumed by the dark miasma, their minds slowly rotting from the inside out had no choice but to put the infected out of their misery. It was a draconian way to deal with it, although to be fair to them, there were truly no other options unlike when Somnus had decided to round up the infected even though Aera was alive and could help mitigate the damage.

The last Oracle had died by his hand, he essentially made sure that Aera's bloodline ended. There was a certain sadness he felt knowing that he had to destroy what he once loved yet again. However, it was a justified killing. Ardyn knew that if Luna continued to live, she and her accursed bloodline would continue to limit the growth of the plague. The power she held by being the messenger of the Astrals made her a beacon of hope that Eos had depended on for far too long. He flexed his hand over the area the woman had touched. Even in her moment of death, she still wished him peace. Being spared from darkness… what a funny concept. It seemed that he was destined to be darkness itself so why would anyone take pity on him now? Yet to see Luna with the damned compassion… she was just like Aera too. Ardyn's mouth pressed together as his gaze moved to the window. Never had he missed the sun. Such a beautiful night… if it stayed that way for eternity he'd have no complaints. They arrived at Schier Heights a few hours later. Lights illuminated the night as they started to move in on the mine and sure enough, scores of daemons were there. Ardyn had thought that taking twenty people was overkill, but as he watched the men struggle, and the amount of time it took to dispatch the creatures perhaps it had been a good call in the end. The men were exhausted by the time they were allowed to set up camp. Being outdoors always bothered Ardyn, but given that the area had been cleared, he'd bear it. No doubt they'd be going back home tomorrow.

Though he didn't actually sleep, Ardyn seemed to be particularly restless as he tried to get comfortable to no avail. He found himself crawling out of his tent breathing in the night air as he looked around. Everyone else was fast asleep and they'd likely stay that way for a few more hours. Though the monster raid had been successful, even Ardyn could sense that there were more daemons still out there. The beasts stayed away from the camp since the fires had been bright enough to keep them away but like a predator stalking prey, they still couldn't completely leave. And Ardyn knew of that feeling all too well as he moved away from the fire stalking towards his children of the night.

The Usurper had come to realize that daemons weren't as mindless as he had thought. Some of them still did hold onto their original selves even being corrupted by the plasmodium in their veins. As such, there were some daemons that seemed to perceive Ardyn as a human, and others as a fellow daemon. If he was a human, their instinct had been to attack which was a large percentage of them. The sound of guttural growls had Ardyn look to his side seeing several skeletons starting to descend on him. A hand was held drawing the creatures towards him as he siphoned their bodies into his own. The memories he absorbed were small and had him wince as they played through his mind. When the overwhelming sensation got too much to bear, he abruptly stopped crumpling to the ground before him. No matter how many times he had done it, it never got easier for him. He both loved the rush of power but loathed the memories that he knew were not his own. But he had no choice for in the end, their power deserved to be with him.

"...What the hell did you just do?"

Ardyn turned and seemed surprised to see a fellow Kingsglaive pointing a flashlight at him. He had been followed?

"That… wasn't armiger magic you just used just now."

A sigh followed as Ardyn shook his head and pulled himself together. " _My, my… you really don't value the privacy of your fellow comrades now do you?_ " When he stood up, he recognized the Kingsglaive as one of the newer ones that seemed to be just enamoured with the way that he had dispatched daemons. It didn't matter either way, he had seen too much.

The man seemed to sense the trouble as he reached for his sword. "Emus… what was that? Are you one of them?"

A grin pulled at Ardyn's face as that question was answered. He could see the terror in the man's eyes as he shifted. " _Yes, and no. But a tale that you will not be around long to hear all of the answers for. Perhaps it would not have come to this had you remained so woefully ignorant like the rest_." He let his guise drop, and the image of Emus disappeared instead replaced by the all too familiar facade as he stared at the Kingsglaive with malicious intentions evident.

At first the soldier was confused as was becoming evident as Emus seemed to be a different person entirely, but when he saw Ardyn's form, he grit his teeth. It was the same one that had been over the news time and time again. The face of Niflheim during the ceasefire before everything had gone to hell. "Chancellor Ardyn Izuna!"

"Ah, so you do know me after all. I am honored to show you my true form after all as someone that would hold a more permanent memory in your heart." He saw the man rush at him but merely warped out of the way and watched the terror cross the man's face as he sliced at air instead of at his neck.

Moving behind him, Ardyn balled up a fist giving a punch in the back of the man's head. He wasn't really concerned how much power he put in the blow, but seeing the man's knees buckle under him he supposed that was ample enough to render an abrupt end to this fight. He could see the fear flash across the Kingsglaive's face as Ardyn leaned down humming as to what to do. "It makes me wonder… what else do you know about me?" The blackened corruption of the starscourge spread into his hands letting the miasma swirl violently from the digits. "It's been a while since I've had a personal daemon companion." The Usurper whispered. "Won't you indulge me?" The eyes below him grew wide as the miasma consumed him. Flesh and bone bubbled as crystals and the blackened ooze seeped out of the pores. The man's mouth remained agape as he tried to scream, but even his mind was frozen in terror as he was consumed. As man morphed into monster Ardyn shuttered from the man's memories.

There was a break area of some kind where all of the fellow Kingsglaive were gathered and eating lunch, playing cards, and drinking. In it sat the soldier that he was consuming, his name was Eduam.

> “I’m telling you I saw it.” Eduam told his fellow Kingsglaives. 
> 
> “Emus? With Scientia?” 
> 
> Laughter broke out in the room. “Hah, they are both workaholics. But word is, Emus visits him often. Went to the bar late one night and saw him sneaking into the man’s room.” 
> 
> “That’s pretty damn funny. Who would have known that they both swung that way.“
> 
> “Not judging, but never would have pictured either of them. Makes sense for Scientia though. Heard from the grapevine, the family was getting frustrated with him not picking out a girl yet. Guess this explains it.” Eduam mused. 
> 
> “Not complaining either. Emus was always such a fucking hardass. Still can’t believe he keeps declining an officer position. He’d have it made.” Another said. 
> 
> “Yeah, it’s weird he doesn’t want to move up in the ranks. He knows how to handle the daemons more than any of us. Wish he’d give us some of his tips.” Eduam chimed. 
> 
> “Hah, I bet it’s because he doesn’t want to leave Scientia. He must be quite the piece of ass.” 
> 
> “Not mad at ‘em. Shit has been getting wild here. Might as well hang onto the people that make you happy. Just glad Emus loosened up.” 
> 
> “I’ll give you that, he’s been far more approachable than a few months ago. Fucking his boyfriend was just what he needed.”

Ardyn jerked his hands away from the soldier as the memories kept rolling over in his skull. Although what was said made sense, the demon seemed to be confused. His gaze went to study the lifeless form of the man. "So… it seems my fellow Kingsglaive have been paying attention way too closely than I thought." Admittedly it was likely because the demon didn't give a damn what these fools had to say to him. He could end them all now and have not broken a sweat doing it given how soft these soldiers were when it came to fighting.

Perhaps his time spent in Galdin Quay was coming to an end. When people started to talk, the rumors would inspire suspicion. When that happened, questions would be asked, and he had no doubt that the person that they would talk to would have been Ignis himself. The fact that the retainer had left the area was perfect timing in hindsight. It was getting close to the endgame and Ardyn had been patient enough trying to wear down the man. Cracks were starting to show, he wondered if Ignis had noticed it too. Ardyn had a feeling that when he saw Ignis again, it would be the day that he broke him or left him for good.

Although the phone call with Prompto had been brief, the gunner presented Ardyn with another opportunity to get under Ignis's skin one last time. Given how little it was questioned, he doubted that the retainer understood the significance of seeing his companions given his mental state. There were a few scenarios that could play out when Ignis saw them. Part of the charm with dealing with the retainer was that air of uncertainty. It was no fun if Ardyn could predict everything that would come to pass and he was enjoying his games… even if they were at Ignis's expense. They would no doubt see the bruise over Ignis's collarbone, perhaps the ones over his hips. A potion wouldn't get rid of that type of damage and he doubted that Ignis would be able to erase them all given how their acts of intimacy seemed to always result in unnecessary roughness. When that happened… there would be questions. Uncomfortable ones that would put the man on the spot. Ardyn had enacted the same situation when he took Ignis in the crystal's chamber those months ago and it was a second chance for Ignis to make a choice that he'd have to live with.

That was all how he internalized his dealing with Ignis. But apparently a few of the Kingsglaives thought that he actually _loved_ this man. The very word made Ardyn's face scrunch up in disgust. " _A bit drunk when such assumptions were made by you._ " As he said those words, he watched the body rise as a daemon and stand before him. The crystallized black shards covered half of his face as it reached out to Ardyn's face. "Stop." The Usurper commanded, and at once, the body stopped, enthralled by it's master. Rarely did he bother to take control of a daemon but in this case, something was tugging at him as he stared into those pitless eyes. A hand reached out to touch the man's face as he sought to bring out more of the scourge and in return more memories into his body.

As if he was in the man's shoes, he saw some instances of the life the man led. The wife that he had to kill when she had become infected with the starscourge and the first time that he had shot a daemon. Apparently this man had watched Emus as he calmly took down several on a raid and wanted to be his friend but Ardyn never gave him the time of day. Like a child, this one followed him to find out more about him to make plans to start up a conversation and that is when he realized that Emus was spending time with Ignis. Several times he had gone to the bar to see if he could corner Emus to join him for a smoke or drink, only to find him keep going in the retainer's room. Eventually, he realized that Emus was actually following Ignis when he had his free time and seeing how the man carried on in his life. A smile graced his face seeing the new food being prepared by the hotel staff and even if Ignis was covered from head to toe in mud or dirt, he always smiled and helped out Talcott. And Ardyn as Emus seemed to grin watching the small displays.

Ardyn snatched his hands away from the daemonified Kingsglaive breathing hard. How many… how many had noticed him like this? It was highly invasive given that he had purposely done everything he could as Emus to not stand out but it seemed it had the opposite effect. Annoyed… he was so _annoyed_. His armiger manifested before he reached for a heavy battle axe. Even though the daemon kept still he took a few liberties to make sure that the blade positioned at a sharp angle before he smashed it into the daemon's skull. The bone split open like a watermelon and he heard the sickening sound as starscourge and bits of brain matter splattered on his face and on the ground around him. Ardyn didn't seem fazed by the gore as he watched the body collapse before him knowing that there would be no chance of consuming his body and perhaps that was for the best.

 _He was disturbed_ , Ardyn concluded. And a sick man didn't need to be part of Ardyn in any capacity. The Usurper should have felt better having cleaved the man in two but he did not. Instead, he was trying to justify why the memories that he had just seen were simply taken out of context.

He did watch Ignis, but he had done it to keep tabs on him given that he still wasn't sure when Ignis would try to get away from him. Not that he ever had. In either case, he hadn't thought much about passing the time checking in on his pet. It was interesting to see him direct the hotel staff with recipes that he must have memorized. Not just for the four friends that he dined with constantly, but could properly convert each ingredient to be catered for recipes that fed hundreds of people. That Ignis had managed to relearn the entire area of Galdin Quay by his mental map. The days where he started to leave his cane behind to go to Talcott's house before they set off to the caverns that hosted the metal ore. That when Ignis thought no one was paying attention when he visited the crystal chamber he seemed to pour out his confessions to the man that he loved. These were all instances that Ardyn had seen first hand. But in his defense, he still was taking what he wanted from the retainer.

Their sex had always been something Ardyn was happy to indulge in. He kissed any part of the Ignis's body but his lips. Just like speaking Ignis's name, it seemed far too intimate of a gesture that had been only exclusively for Aera. Before, he would have the man in tears, sobbing with each violation, but now… Ardyn seemed to be drawing out each delicious moan that he could as he took him. He made sure the retainer remained conscious, albeit he had always convinced himself it was to torture the man. It was _torture_ to visit him often and see that air of uncertainty and anxiety to fall over Ignis's face, when he realized he'd have to submit. It was _torture_ to draw out each and every sound as he explored every inch of Ignis's body. It was _torture_ to know that each bruise, bite, and mark were all of Ardyn's doing and no one else could have Ignis but him.

Logically if the other man hated the sex, the demon wanted to participate. But… to watch the pliant body under him quiver when he brushed his fingers over his intimate parts. Seeing the spread flush go across his cheeks as Ignis was worked up to his climax, feeling the body go stiff under him, listening to Ignis's breathing hitch at every push and pull of their bodies intertwining. Ardyn's brows furrowed, this couldn't be…

* * *

He went back to his tent after shifting back into Emus, crawling under a blanket as his mind reeled. It seemed the events that had happened tonight made Ardyn reflect on what the past few months with Ignis really were. Torture and sex might have been the original reasons but somehow along the way he had lost sight of his goals (perhaps he didn't have one to begin with). When that change occurred, he couldn't say but now that he was self-aware how was he going to address this matter.

As much as wished to keep harm from befalling Noctis the fact that there were more Kingsglaives that shared the same opinion of Emus was hard to overlook. Eventually, word was going to get to Ignis and likely cause a new host of problems. Amusing as it had been, Ardyn recognized that his time was growing short in the persona he had made for himself. He had to walk away, but the question was, when and the even more important one was what he would do about Ignis.

The sound of the other Kingsglaives roused Ardyn out of thoughts as they started to wake up from sleep. Letting out a sigh, he got up to present himself for roll call.

"Anguis?" The commander read off the list. When no one answered, his eyes narrowed looking at the men. "Where is Eduam Anguis?"

There were whispered murmurs between the men but Anguis never came forward and Ardyn knew this as the other men started to dig around his tent for any signs of the man.

"All his shit is still here. He couldn't have gone far." One of the men mused.

"Well he isn't here either. Are we just going to leave him?" Another piped up.

"We can't just stay out here... We were supposed to be heading back to Galdin Quay today."

"We search for another half hour." The commander finally said. "Find him or his dog tags if you can." But Ardyn made sure that not a piece of him remained. So they all searched for a man that no longer existed. The commander scratched it off as being taken by a daemon. It was not completely untrue in hindsight. Saddened by the loss, the rest of the men packed up their belongings and went back to Angelgard with one man short.

Ardyn's mood was still sour by the time he had made it back to Galdin Quay. For every time he tried to justify that the Kingsglaive that called him out for having feelings for Ignis was false, there was a logic loop that his mind couldn't process. Ardyn was _not_ supposed to have any feelings for anyone besides Aera. His love for her was unconditional and he would have kept her by her side if Somnus hadn't struck her down. That had always hurt in hindsight, for as powerful as a being he had been at the time, he wasn't able to save her and he couldn't save himself. Humanity had abandoned him and it was no surprise the demon was more than happy to see them suffer in their final moments.

His gaze moved to the main hotel wondering if he should see if Ignis had returned. A part of him wanted to just rest from the raid, but his footsteps propelled him forward carrying him to the lobby. As he walked towards Ignis's room. He saw a familiar boy looking at Ignis's door forlorn. It was the same youth that seemed to be the retainer's best friend when it came to people to hang out with here. " _No answer, I take it_?" He spoke to Talcott.

The boy turned to face Ardyn before shaking his head. "No." Of course it shouldn't have been that surprising. Ignis did say he'd be gone a bit. But he was still hoping that the stay at Hammerhead would be short. Each day he came just to see if Ignis was home. "Were you hoping to see him too?" He asked Ardyn.

" _I check on him from time to time_." He spoke to the boy. " _Business_."

"Oh! I know you!" Talcott said with a happy smile on his face. "You visit Mr. Iggy sometimes. He says you are a friend of his."

Ardyn seemed surprised by that, but it was likely a cover to try to explain why he would see him if the boy happened to be around. " _Does he now? Yes, I suppose we have gotten to know each other rather well as of late."_ Without preamble, Ardyn crouched down so he wasn't towering over Talcott while he spoke to him. " _I have heard of you too_." He told the boy. " _You do a lot of work for the people here. Tell me exactly what you and Mr. Ignis do?_ "

"Oh… we dig for ore and minerals that everyone needs. Helps out with the electrical grid and weapons."

So that is what it was. It seemed like a remedial task for the King's Hand, but then again, digging was one of the safest ways that Ignis could do something without being in danger to himself. " _You say that you dig for ore but_ -" His gaze moved on the boy's dagger that was on his shoulder.. " _What are you doing with that?_ "

"For daemons and sparring." There was a pause before he almost seemed to sense what Emus would say next. "Don't worry! I'm not using it like a toy. Only when Iggy is with me."

That explained how the man was becoming rather reflexive lately. He was trying to learn how to use the sword again no doubt. " _That is admirable. I'm glad that he is thinking of your safety_."

"Y-yeah." The boy replied blushing softly. "I guess… I should get going. Nice to meet you, mister."

" _Emus_." Ardyn corrected him. "Were you wanting to see if he could help you today?"

The boy nodded. "He likes to help me and we keep each other company."

A pause followed before Ardyn rose to his feet again. " _While he is away, let me try to help you in his place_."

"R-really?" A Kingsglaive offering him help? It had to be his lucky day!

Nodding Ardyn grinned. " _It is the least I can do for a friend. I have some free time from work today. Just don't let him know. It'll be our secret._ "

* * *

A/N: Before anyone asks - **there will be NO instance of child abuse seen in this fic**. Ardyn has honor attached to him in this story. No need to comment on this, please and thank you.


	8. Talcott: Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just promise me something Iggy. If you do feel alone, call me. I will come to see you, work or not. You are still my friend, and I… and Gladio we still care about you." It was probably the most honest the gunner had been. "I don't want our friendship to deteriorate even if we have to face this hell together in different ways."

Talcott: Dinner Date

Talcott never put too much thought into how young he was. Perhaps if the circumstances had been different, he would have realized that what he was doing was out of the norm for a child but with the long night. Normalcy was a fleeting emotion that wasn't worth having. Nothing about his youth would be the same anymore. Talcott was sure that many children felt the same way. One day, they were attending classes in Insomnia, but the next, they were worried about bombs being dropped on them while they studied, holes being blown into their chests by Imperial soldiers from Niflheim, or their properties being looted and burned by MTs. No one from the royal houses down to the poorest plebians had seen or experienced anything like that before. The wall had always protected them, and not one citizen in Lucis could ever conceive that it would fall, that Regis would die, that everything that their kingdom had been built upon would be decimated in a matter of months.

Reality had been horrible. Talcott had concluded that the naive ideals that he had were meaningless. He wanted to believe that everything would work itself out, but the more time went on, the more that he saw how hard people were trying to survive and fleeing for their lives, of course he was going to grow up. No time had been more apparent when he thought of the men that had taken Jared away from him. Talcott hadn't realized what he had been saying to the Niflheim troops at the time. He could not know the cruelty of man when such a small comment about Lucis could transgress the way that it had. He could see the lifeless eyes of his grandpa after he and Iris had found him shot to death. Even back then, he didn't understand why such a thing had happened. The world that he had come from had people willing to help, people that were warm and inviting. But the world outside of Lucis was savage. He wasn't ready for it at the time, no child could have been.

When Jared died, so did a part of Talcott. The psychological wound he suffered wasn't as bad when his mom had died of illness. Not even when his father who had been drafted and proudly served in the Kingsglaive died on the war front defending the capital that they all loved. Those deaths were justified for when you are a soldier you take the oath and risk life and limb for king and country and illness strikes everyone regardless of age, status, or creed. Talcott supposed Jared was that way too, a retainer to the crown for House Amicitia. Unlike his parents though, Jared was not on the battlefield when he died. He was merely trying to mitigate the damage from the chaos brought onto Niflheim's assault on Insomnia. He was trying to bring peace in the minds in those that didn't want to be caught up in the war.

It was no wonder that he had chosen to stop being a child then. He could not justify the ignorance that had occurred to him taking the life of his grandpa. Although the bullet hadn't been fired by him, Talcott lamented that he should have been more self aware that this was no longer in Lucis and he could not speak freely about himself or his family. His response was to grow up, even if his body hadn't yet hit puberty, his mind was already trying to process very adult concepts after he met Noctis and company. He had been taken in by distant relatives since Iris couldn't be there for him, but he didn't want to depend on them as a child would. It was why he never gave much mind to not having other children his own age to play with when they came to Galdin Quay. His godfather was an engineer trying to work on getting electrical grids up and running, and his godmother was a biomedical researcher trying to deal with the spread of the starscourge. It was no surprise that he was left alone as they tried to help mankind and Talcott could find no fault in them.

Perhaps that is why when he realized Cid had a remote shop here, he had gone to visit the old man every time he came to town. Though busy himself, the mechanic seemed to take special consideration for him. Cid was not like the other adults that dismissed Talcott immediately when they had to bend their necks down to see him. Or the ones that refused to even acknowledge his presence at all. No, Cid treated him like all people should have been. The same cordial respect that all people should have when they are brought into the world. Even if Talcott could only sit in the corner and watch him work on a car or piece of heavy equipment the boy did that. Perhaps this was why the mechanic started to speak about the more technical things to the boy. Cid could tell that he was paying attention to everything that was going on. And though the small hands couldn't properly grip a wrench fully or program data into a data box, Cid seemed to sense that he'd be seeing Talcott when he was older. But despite the potential he saw in Talcott he was mindful not to put the boy in danger. "You can't do this yet." He'd always say. "Still need to observe for a bit longer before your hands touch it."

"But I want to _do_ something Cid." Was always Talcott's reply. Everyone around him moved, was spurred into action yet he could only watch as the world around him continued to decline. "Even if I can't work on the cars. Tell me what I can do to help you… to help the King, the Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, _anyone_ here. Please Cid."

The mechanic stopped what he was doing and gave Talcott his full attention. "It means that much to you huh?"

"It does." Tears were already forming in his eyes as he thought about his grandpa. "Because… I don't want to stay on the sidelines anymore. If I have to be protected… at least I deserve to give them something back. Something more than just saying thank you."

Cid's mouth pressed together. He already knew that this was about just helping out but decided not to press it. Whatever was going on in the boy's head was bothering him a bit. "Alright kid… I'll point you in the right direction." He took off his hat before offering it to Talcott with a smile. "Something I know you can do… and might even have a partner for you to help too."

Feeling the hat rest over his hair he stared at Cid. "Really?" He whispered trying to contain himself.

Nodding softly he glanced in the corner where the ore he was using needed to still be refined. "What do you know about the mines in this area?"

Talcott had a few maps stashed away, but he remembered a mine that he had shown even Prince Noctis as he visited a few areas. So the idea to dig ore was set in his head and even Cid suggesting that Ignis would likely be willing to help him was planted.

As it turned out, Cid had been right to put him to work like this. He wasn't sure what he was doing at the beginning, but he could sort ores by different grades and knew which ones were rare and common. When he went to the body shop to offer the ore to the mechanics they all seemed to be impressed by his and Ignis's work to the point where they were asking for certain metals. While it was only a small operation, the response had been mostly positive.

Maybe that is why he was so happy and surprised when he was looking for Ignis that a Kingsglaive offered to help him out. He wasn't as good of a digger as Ignis, but the man did help him and never complained.

" _I can't believe you do this by yourself._ " Ardyn mused after they finished up a day's job. " _You have a lot of dedication to do this often_."

Talcott smiled at Emus. "It isn't so bad with a friend." He commented, pushing the cart from the mine. "I'm just glad that I can help with the cause. Anything to keep the daemons away from us. Aren't you scared of facing them?" The boy inquired. "I mean… me and Iggy see a few but I've heard there are big ones out there."

" _Nothing that we aren't trained to handle_." He murmured. " _All monsters, in the end, will fear man_."

* * *

Ignis was leaning against the window as they drove back to Galdin Quay. It seemed like his time away was a lot longer than it actually was. But then again, when he had arrived at Hammerhead, all he could think about was leaving. He didn't understand that feeling himself given that he knew what was waiting for him.

"Hey Iggy?" Prompto murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Did… you wanna go someplace special?"

"Special?" He asked.

"I don't know… you seemed to be a bit quiet back at Hammerhead. Was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere before we headed back to Galdin Quay."

"No... it's nothing like that."

There was a silence then. "Well… I'll take you someplace special when I get some free time. How does that sound?"

So, he was concerned about him again. "I… don't mean to worry you or Gladio."

Prompto sighed softly as they continued on the road. "Things are hard for all of us. I guess I don't want us to lose sight of each other."

"It can't be helped." Ignis murmured. "We are all trying to do our part."

"Just promise me something Iggy. If you do feel alone, call me. I will come to see you, work or not. You are still my friend, and I… and Gladio we still care about you." It was probably the most honest the gunner had been. "I don't want our friendship to deteriorate even if we have to face this hell together in different ways." Maybe because he had known Iggy and Gladio just as long as Noct. Prompto did value them and was afraid of losing what had been blessed with.

Ignis considered his words before nodding. "I promise." He felt the road underneath give way to gravel and then the ground softened until he was sure that they had arrived at the beach. The jeep came to a stop before he got out and already he was trying to listen for the familiar sounds to pinpoint where he was in Galdin Quay. He made his way on the pavement with Prompto heading in the direction of the hotel. Oddly enough, a familiar sound of footsteps had him already looking down as he felt a small body wrapping around his waist. "T-talcott?" The retainer murmured surprised.

The boy grinned from ear to ear. "I was just about to go home when I saw you!"

Ignis sighed softly letting a hand brush over the boy's hair. "Don't tell me you were coming to see if I came home all this time?"

"Mm I had nothing better to do." He admitted.

Prompto laughed softly. "Guess you missed your diligent worker huh Talcott?" As he said that though, he spotted a familiar Kingsglaive watching their display. "Oh… hey I remember you."

Ardyn tilted his head to the side first eyeing the gunner, and then Ignis. They came back way sooner than expected. " _A pleasure to meet you again sir. Prompto was it?_ "

Ignis's smile melted away immediately. There was no way… how did Ardyn know he'd return so soon?

"Oh… Ignis. I finally met your friend!" Talcott said, grabbing his hand and leading him closer to Ardyn. "Emus, he's been really nice."

" _The pleasure is all mine_." The demon added. " _So good to see you again_." And there was a certain twisted humor Ardyn had as he spoke to the retainer.

Ignis couldn't help himself by that realization. "I wasn't aware you had such free time. Exactly… what were you doing?" Though the tone was pleasant enough, there was an underlying warning that he was sure that Ardyn could pick up on.

" _Oh, nothing spectacular. I decided to help little Talcott with some mining work in your stead. I cannot believe the type of work you two do_."

"That is Talcott for you." Prompto butted in. As he did so, Talcott was already leading Ignis to the hotel which he had no choice but to reluctantly follow knowing that Ardyn was beside him. When they all got into the lobby, only then did the boy let Ignis go.

"Um… can we all eat together?" Talcott. "I wanna thank Emus. My treat."

Ignis hesitated but he could only oblige to the request. "Of course."

"Hah, who could say no to a meal?" Prompto added grinning to Emus.

Ardyn by contrast was amused. Seems that his moment of compassion had been of worth after all. " _It would be my honor., but you don't have to pay. I'm more than happy to fit the bill._ " Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the receptionist come towards them before bowing.

"Forgive me sirs, I couldn't help but overhear that you were wanting to go to the lobby to dine. We are doing some special cleaning tonight there. If you don't mind us bringing it to your room we will cater it there for you at a discount for the small inconvenience."

"Ah, that is a shame,"Prompto said. "But hey, least we get some privacy in your room eh Iggy?"

A somewhat strange request, Ignis thought. But given that they had just returned, perhaps they were preparing for someone special to arrive. He wasn't about to ask Ardyn so merely nodded. "My room is 115."

"I thank you for your understanding. We will bring it to your room as soon as it is ready."

When the guests took off, a janitor that had been watching the strange exchange came up to the receptionist as she settled back behind the counter. "There is no such event planned for the lobby. That special cleaning was done yesterday." There was a pause as he stared at the woman. "You are the one that requested it."

The woman said nothing as she put in the order for the men to the chef in the kitchen. "I'm aware." She said in a matter of fact tone, staring right back at him as if to tell the man to drop what he had just heard. The janitor got the message as continued to clean up around the lobby knowing that he likely wouldn't get an explanation or reason for that sudden act of generosity to the lie she had just told to those men.

* * *

The food was delivered to Ignis's room within the hour. Ignis finally got a chance to use his living room as the four of them sat together being served fresh swordfish and couscous. It was a recipe that Ignis had pitched to the chef before and it seemed that the man had followed all of his directions to the letter as the spices brought out the natural flavor of the fish.

"I'd say my compliments to the chef, but I guess that is you in a way huh Iggy?" Talcott said.

"Merely offering them some suggestions." He told the boy between bites. "Though I'm happy that they've taken them." He was happy to try fresh seafood any day of the week.

" _You seem to be rather good about thinking up meals quality of food that has been offered to the Kingsglaives here has been remarkably better in the past few months._ " Ardyn pointed out. " _A lot of us have noticed the change and are thankful we don't have to depend on the canned foods so much_."

"I merely offer them as a way to cope with the stressful duties they have." Ignis explained. "A bit of hospitality can go a long way to make someone's day brighter."

" _I agree with you_." Ardyn murmured.

"Yeah, gotta appreciate the small things that make you happy." Prompto added. "We'll all look back on this and laugh about it one day."

For the most part, the dinner had gone without a hitch. Of course for Ignis, there was the uncomfortable air with Ardyn, but the man seemed to be well behaved as they conversed. It was surprising that he had bothered to help Talcott at all which made him question what the man was up to now. The boy didn't hold any significance so why bother him? Why try to bring him in on this? As the questions ran through his mind, he could only pray that the night would go on with the boy and Prompto able to leave in one piece.

"Well, it's been a hell of a meal Talcott," Prompt said grinning. "I gotta thank you for your generosity, kind sir! You wouldn't happen to have more alloy that I could buy from you would you?"

"Oh!" The boy exclaimed. "I do actually! Found a good deposit the other day with Mr. Emus."

"Hah, looks like I owe you again Emus."

" _Think nothing of it_."

"I haven't sorted it yet. But it won't take long. I'll go home right now."

"Nah no need to do that" The gunner replied. I'll take you home and help you out. It's the least I can do for asking you to get the material for me." Prompto turned to Ignis. "I guess I'll catch up with you later Iggy. Wasn't planning on staying overnight here. Gotta head back to do something for Gladio but I'll be in touch." And he turned to Ardyn then. "And thanks again for looking out for my friend. Glad he's got someone to keep him company while I'm busy."

" _It really is my pleasure Mr. Prompto._ " Ardyn responded.

The retainer wasn't surprised by the abrupt departure. Prompto did mention that he had to get back to his post. In a way though, he wished the gunner could stay just a bit longer, but he dared not open his mouth. "I understand, you know I'll always be on the lookout for your phonecall." Though his voice seemed to have gotten softer. Maybe it was because he had been here before. Letting Prompto be so close to the danger, and yet he could say nothing about it. The fact that even now it was still happening was a testament to how deep a hole he was in, and there was no escape in sight.

"Iggy, I'll see you tomorrow," Talcott said before walking over to offer a hug to the retainer. "Thank you again Mr. Emus."

Ardyn smiled at the child before waving as he and Prompto left, leaving him alone with Ignis. The moment the door closed behind him. The air around the pair seemed to grow thick with tension as the Usurper watched Ignis's face. It was blank, but under that facade, something was brewing. It was enough to the point where even Ardyn dared not to take his eyes off the man. It was a recognition that he sensed before when Ignis had snapped his neck and tried to carve out his heart. The feeling of imminent death. He didn't even try to speak as Emus as he addressed the other man. "I assume... that there is no ambush waiting for me outside?"

Ignis was quiet for the longest time as the tension that had been building up exploded like a torrent. He had been holding back using the magic given to him by Noctis. He had always refrained from using it for his own reasons but his regular arms wouldn't be effective for what he wanted to do.

Ardyn's eyes narrowed watching Ignis manifest a weapon that he'd never seen before. This was a scenario that had been a likely outcome when Ignis went to Hammerhead with his friends. A sigh left his lips as he watched a polearm be gripped tightly in Ignis's hand. Fire licked across the tip of the metal aimed at him. It was the first time he could recall Ignis using a weapon that was a gift from the King. The demon stood up slowly from his seat. "I'll take that as a "no" then…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan the next few chapters.


	9. Ardyn and Ignis: Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discretion had always been a tenant of their relationship. But as the fire burned through the walls and the polearm sliced the furnishings Ardyn became aware how they had passed the point of no return.

A/N: I normally don't bother with chapter disclaimers, but I'll make an exception for this and another chapter that will occur in this arc. In terms of content, "Kneel" will be pretty... emotional. Read with care (and no, I'm not speaking of the sexual aspect of the writing either).

* * *

Ardyn dropped his form of Emus as he kept watching Ignis even after standing. For once, he was unable to predict the man's actions and was on guard. "You are angry." Then he looked at the polearm again as the flames grew brighter. "Well… perhaps that is putting it mildly."

"Why," Ignis started off. "Why are you bothering Talcott?"

"Oh? Is that what is getting under your skin? You think I was going to harm that boy?" He laughed softly. "You think so little of me."

"I'm done with your games Ardyn."

"Done you say?" He inquired. "And how do you suppose you are going to dictate that type of action against me?" Obviously he was being coy, but the 'rules' had always been set by Ardyn, and it was curious why Ignis suddenly thought otherwise.

Perhaps it was foolish to try to turn against Ardyn, but the audacity of the man had been too much. Flaunting Talcott in front of him like that… trying to befriend him. "You said you'd leave everyone out of it."

"Ah," Ardyn mused. "So that is what this is about. Strange you say I am forbidden to interact with the people here. It seems you are the one that told him about me. I cannot help that." Nevertheless, Ardyn really did not intend to harm the child, but he doubted that he could convince the man of this given that he was so emotional. "Be honest with yourself. You aren't upset at the fact that I spoke to that boy. What you are angry about… what bothers you about this is you are back in the same position as before." The demon pointed out. "I was honestly expecting you to be gone far longer... Was the thought of me alone with Noctis far too great for you?"

Ignis grit his teeth.

He snorted. "You are far too predictable, my pet." Ardyn murmured. "You have always worn your heart outside of your chest. It is no wonder why you cannot hope to defeat me."

And that was precisely the problem that Ignis had with Ardyn for there was nothing he could sense that would make him believe that the demon was capable of having a heart. "I don't expect a monster like you to understand, to know what it entails."

And to that Ardyn's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Perhaps not." He admitted. "I don't desire to be _weak_ like you Ignis."

"You are a coward Ardyn!" Ignis exclaimed. "Everything that you've done to me," He choked out. "You just are so empty you cannot get it on your own so you take it by force."

What Ignis said about him wasn't completely untrue, but the compassion he once shared for his fellow man hadn't served him well in any capacity. "That is the nature of this world." Ardyn admonished. For anything that he desired to happen, he'd orchestrate the conception. No longer did he depend on the gods or fortune to favor him. To take anything had to have been by his hands alone, including the man before him. "You must have been close to telling them the truth." Ardyn mused. "But I guess you have a much stronger feeling towards me than you do them."

The statement alone made the retainer's blood boil. It wasn't choosing Ardyn over them. No, it was about making sure that they would all be protected from the hell that he found himself in now. For a brief moment, he had escaped the flames in Hammerhead and had the taste to go back for he did not want this and he didn't want Ardyn. For Noctis, he had endured it but the spark of defiance reared its it's head when he saw just how close Ardyn could get to those he cared about. It was why… despite the risk he had to fight back now. Because if he didn't, if he let Ardyn continue, what would be left of him? The daemon despite what he had said was encroaching on his life and he had to stop it.

It was only right that Ignis called a weapon from the armiger for that very reason because this was for the sake of his King. There was no hesitation in his movements as he leaned forward putting all of his body weight on his legs before jutting forward to ram the tip of the polearm into Ardyn's body.

By then, the Usurper was more than ready. Though oddly enough, he didn't draw his own weapon immediately only side stepping the jab to avoid a wound to his body. The single move he thought would be more than enough, though Ignis, seemed to follow his movements and twisted his upper body swinging the polearm at him once again. It stabbed in his arm as the flames ignited from the area burning everything in its path.

The demon cried out from the sudden maneuver glancing down at his coat. The starscourge was already setting to work healing the skin as he was forced to tear the burning clothing away from him. There was no doubt that Ignis did not intend to let him walk out of the room. He saw Ignis charge him again and didn't dare wait, he withdrew his own sword from his armiger forcing the polearm hellward and causing the wooden floors to burn. "My… it's been a while… since I've seen you like this." That dangerous creature that was cornered in Altissia when he was threatening to take the life of his King. Again Ignis came for him, and the sounds of their blades resonated in the living room each strike brought new destruction to another area of the once immaculate area.

Discretion had always been a tenant of their relationship. But as the fire burned through the walls and the polearm sliced the furnishings Ardyn became aware how they had passed the point of no return. He could not fault Ignis for the outburst though. Perhaps he had been close to spilling his very soul to his companions but could not shake the last shreds of pride and self-loathing at the implication it would have caused. What he had to admit to his beloved friends must have been too terrifying. Shame and pride were curious things, Ardyn certainly related to them when the crystal rejected him in favor of Somnus. He remembered gazing at the infernal rock as the light from it forced him back, crashing against the flight of stairs. Somnus hovering over his crumpled body as Ardyn stared at Aera's lifeless form before he had been stabbed in the heart. The feeling of rejection: it was palpable as Ardyn watched Ignis desperately try to slay him and end his own suffering.

The duality between Ignis's desperation worked in tandem with Ardyn's own conflicting feelings about the man in front of him. Ardyn could have just walked away. It wasn't as though Eos wouldn't burn and he wouldn't eat his fill of daemons waiting for the Chosen King to emerge from his slumber. If Ignis was the toy that Ardyn claimed him to be discarding him would have been a simple matter. However… he could not. Selfish was his desire to have a companion to call his own. Being alone didn't frighten him, for in the darkness the wails of the night beasts were a soothing melody. But Ignis… it was a different kind of emotion that felt foreign, yet so compelling when it came to the man. He wanted to keep that feeling alive so he had to defeat Ignis on that principle alone.

But more than that, both knew that there would have to be a battle of this nature. One that Ignis was not caught off guard as he had been in the Crystal chamber when Ardyn first found him those months ago. Even if loss was the inevitable conclusion, Ignis wouldn't have gone down without a fight because to resist Ardyn was in his nature. And Ardyn, by contrast, had to reciprocate to that demand for if it wasn't allowed, he could not impose his will on Ignis. Neither man would feel as though they had gotten what they wanted if these series of events did not transpire. They both understood each other with each clash of the sword though the conversation never happened in real time. They knew what they were fighting for and the stakes involved. It was an ugly truth they accepted the moment they met each other back in Galdin Quay. The difference was, it could only end one way... and Ardyn had known this from the very beginning.

Ignis looked invincible now, but it was only an affront. The adrenaline in his system was working in overdrive as the one singular task was to dispatch Ardyn from Eos itself. But but it had it's limits. The demon had seen it time and time again when he faced Lucian soldiers in battle. The fight or flight response served them well, but when their bodies started to crash, when the energy was depleted they turned into lambs instead of beasts. So while Ardyn deflected, dodged, and maneuvered he watched the energy drain from Ignis. Him using his beloved armiger only exacerbated the toll it took on its body. Ignis movements became slower, his breathing became labored. He was reaching his second wind.

Ardyn by contrast had never suffered from fatigue for that was a mortal concern. His footsteps were light as a feather as he dodged, and the once pristine room that Ignis called his own was destroyed one swing of the polearm at a time.

"No…" The fear started to become more apparent when Ignis finally realized that his body was giving out on him. He could not, he could not stop! He had to keep going! " _No_!" He told his body, for there was much at stake, the implications to losing to the demon would have been grave. He had to win! He had to!

But Ardyn was not tied down by such human concerns such as exhaustion. Each parry of his blade was only greeted by another side step or dodge. In truth, he could have ended this the moment it started, but Like Ignis, he too sensed the significance of this fight. Ardyn hadn't bothered trying to use his armiger or the full extent of his power. He saw no point for Ignis. Not that he thought the man was beneath him or any less of a threat, but a point had to be made. That could not occur if such overwhelming force was used at the start.

Patience had been instilled within him for as long as the starscourge had claimed his soul. Three months was such a trivial time span, a blink of an eye. When death was not a concern, it opened the doors to think about how to engage in the world around him and the people in it. The retainer was valiant, but there was no way that the man could win against him one-on-one. Perhaps if the other two companions had been here Ignis might have stood a chance. Most certainly Ardyn would have had to retreat, but it hadn't played out that way. Had Ignis been in the right mindset, he would have known that, but it seemed that the demon had gotten into the retainer's head far more than he realized. The fear of what Ardyn could do… fear of what was to come. Each punishment was more damaging than the last. And by now he was sure that Ignis knew it was coming. That mind already knowing that the punishment would be even worse than the last for Ardyn held the sadistic side of his madness back.

The retainer's breathing was becoming more labored with each deflection, the wisps of the fire being used to empower his weapon growing fainter. There was no explaining to even the hotel staff the damage in the room. There would be questions, but everything one crisis at a time. Right now the goal was to tame this wild creature once and for all. A misstep taken by the retainer had Ardyn's hand reach out to curl around the retainer's neck and slammed him against the wall. Ignis grunted by the sudden shock and as he tried to recover feeling Ignis's fingernails digging into whatever patch of skin he could get his fingers on.

"Ignis." Ardyn spoke softly. Even he was surprised how calm he was despite the attempt on his life. In reality it was just another outburst from Ignis, perhaps the last one he'd see as the noose around the retainer's neck tightened. "That's enough." Ignis lost, by now they both knew this was the end. Ardyn could see the tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. It wasn't often he had seen the man display such blatant anguish in front of him, but it seems as though his words finally struck a nerve as the retainer's world crashed down upon him. Ardyn lifted the man up in the air to force his priority to be on breathing properly rather than continuing the useless struggle.

"Astrals, no!" Like a child, Ignis cried. "Let me go!" He couldn't help himself knowing what was going to happen to him.

Ardyn only gave an exasperated sigh. "You really thought you stood a chance against me? I've told you time and time again only your beloved King can hope to defeat me. You act like my words have been nothing but falsehoods, but I've never lied to you. _Not once_." He chuckled bitterly. "Yet you cry out to the gods that have abandoned you and the King that barely knows you exist as nothing more than his neutered _dog_."

"Stop it!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" The demon dryly added. "I've been patient enough with everything that has transpired between us …but we both know how this will end. Now say it." It was the last test that Ardyn had, the acknowledgement that he bested the retainer. When Ignis refused to indulge him, Ardyn extended his palm with his free hand, giving a deliberate slap across the retainer's face. Ignis's head cracked to the side and the demon spoke again, with all of the malice in the world built in his core. "I know you heard me." His tone had gone cold, hinting at the gravity of the situation. "It's time to put this charade to a rest."

"I can't…" He whispered as tears rolled down his face. If he gave in, if he said that, would it not be a betrayal to himself, to Noctis? Even the Lucian crown?

Ardyn had no more desire to give him any second chances though. He'd have everything that he wanted for that is how their fates had been sealed now. "You have no more excuse to deny me. Your last chance at redemption... I all but gave it to you on a silver platter when you were sent away to face your friends." As much as Ardyn wanted to see what would happen, Ignis could have damned well saved himself or not come back to Galdin Quay for he knew what was waiting for him. "Yet you still came back to me." There was nothing more that the man had to defend his struggles with that statement alone. Ignis's desires and wants… the pride he clung to was useless now. The retainer's world would revolve around Ardyn as it was meant to be. No more could Ignis cry about his victimhood and torture for this is what he wanted… to kneel at the Usurper's feet... to be at his beck and call. "Now say the words you should have told me when I claimed you. You wish to be a part of my life… then make your declaration."

Still the man said nothing. Ardyn slammed Ignis against the wall yet again his lips coming close to Ignis's ear. "I won't command you again. If you keep refusing me, I'll fuck you as Noctis just like before. And this time... I won't stop no matter how much I wear down your body and devour your screams for mercy. I'll make sure you wake up to the sounds of your King every moment of consciousness you have. I'll haunt your dreams while you sleep...they'll turn into nightmares. You will never get a moment's rest even when you try to escape me from your bedroom. I give you my word on that Ignis." He had been saving that torture just for a moment like this. After seeing the behavior Ignis displayed before, using it flippantly would have been a mistake for he knew the damage it could inspire. So he waited for a situation where it would have the most impact if he threatened to use it. Where his demand couldn't be refused no matter what it may have been. Ardyn knew how much the retainer feared being taken as the lover he could never have and hated to be reminded of his failure. It was the final nail in Ignis's coffin.

Another sob followed. "Please..." Ignis burst out. Anything but that again. "I…can't." He could not handle another session like that. Already the last time replayed in his head in excruciating detail and his mind was scrambling to do anything and everything to keep from seeing Ardyn masquerade as his King. Even if he knew it wasn't really Noctis, to hear his voice, to have those hands explore his body, to be taken. He wouldn't have been able to recover if that happened again. Deep down, he had known this and the struggle that he was giving abruptly stopped.

Ardyn's eyes narrowed, though his grip relaxed slightly seeing the fight leave the other man. "I'm still waiting, Ignis."

Gritting his teeth, Ignis's head hung to his chest. It was just a few words… but he felt as though he had to say them. Swallowing what was left of his soul he spoke, almost whispering to the Usurper. "I...I surrender."

Ardyn's heart fluttered to finally hear those words spoken to him. The Hand of the King yielded before him. It certainly had taken longer than he had anticipated, but his triumph had been well worth it. And unlike when he thought Ignis would bend to him before, this response had all the emotion and sincerity behind it. It was a simple phrase, but one that had his entire soul poured into those two words. The demon's grip loosened allowing the man to sink to the floor below him. "At my feet where you belong then." He murmured softly, no longer having the edge of malice within it. He was far too satisfied for anything else to matter.

Despite the cruel words uttered, Ignis remained kneeling, unable to move. For the longest time Ardyn just watched Ignis knowing how torn up the man must have been. How long had he been holding back for someone to save him? Perhaps he was hoping that his beloved King would scoop him from the hole that he had been digging himself in. "You are truly a stunning creature Ignis." Ardyn started off, crouching down to run a thumb over the tears that kept falling down the retainer's face. He thought the man would drown in them if it had been permitted. It had bothered him that Emus was perceived to love this man, but a part of Ardyn was starting to wonder if the dismissive stance he had taken was too hasty of a decision seeing Ignis at his lowest point. Even after everything that had transpired, the demon did find him beautiful. Ardyn supposed he always had. Ignis had held on as long as he could, he held onto his beliefs and never broken his faith. Should the demon not have been moved by his passion? So few men he had known would have done this, and Ardyn was aware of the rarity given how easy a number of Kingsglaives had defected to the Empire. In the end, the retainer had kept the oath he swore. Ardyn doubted anyone would have lasted as long as Ignis had with the torture he had subjected the man to.

"I don't fault you for your weakness, for you are still just a human." He acknowledged, even if it served as a fatal wound in the end. "And humans are so terribly… yet beautifully flawed." After all, what could one hope to do against someone like Ardyn? An absolute monster decreed by the Astral's themselves. "When you accept what you are, it will be easier for you. That shame you feel now will be but a fleeting moment. I've torn you down, but I don't intend you to stay here. No…someone like you deserves to be properly cultivated. I can do just that as long as you obey me and cease resisting." Perhaps now, the demon could make the man listen to him now that his chains to Lucis were finally eroding. For so long Ignis clung to the false kingdom and had scant to show for it. When Ignis could see Lucis for what it was, what type of man would be in front of him? The idea was one that was worth exploring and Ardyn wanted to know. _What to do with you now?_

The sounds of the daemon sirens wailed overhead, having Ardyn sigh softly. "Of course there would be more of my kin that wish to disturb me." How he wished to taste the fruits of his labor but he supposed it was a serious emergency if the sirens had been activated. The demon glanced down at Ignis debating if he should tie the man up. He still could try to run… but then again, the threat of punishment might have compelled him to remain still. "We have much to discuss you and I. But I suppose there are some matters to be taken care of first." Given that Ignis refused to say anything else, the demon took it as his quiet acceptance. As long as Ardyn kept applying pressure, he'd knew he'd always have this man heeling at his feet. This time he wouldn't let up like before. "Stay here and compose yourself. You are in no form to fight anything." That much had become apparent in their own brief exchange.

Prompto might have been still around and given how things had transpired, it was unwise to keep Ignis here. As soon as he was sure that the daemons running around weren't of great concern, he'd take this man and flee. He needed a vehicle first though. Perhaps it would be a nice parting gift to take one from the Kingsglaive as recompense for his trouble.

* * *

When Ardyn left, Ignis still couldn't move. His body hurt, but it was his mind that had been torn into pieces. Ardyn had gotten into his skin, he managed to get into his head. He had thought he could resist the man's advances and remain whole, but that had been a mistake. Despite his duties, despite his sacrifice to keep those he loved safe he had small cracks that had been forming. They were small enough to not notice, but Ardyn had just taken a small ounce of pressure and everything had fallen apart. How long had Ardyn waited to do that? He could have done it at any time but he let Ignis fester in it.

He felt the ground start to shake below him as he continued to be still on the ground. It took a moment for him to register that they were footsteps, the sound of metal brushing against each other meant that it was some type of Iron Giant variety.. They were one of the more formidable daemons that could do the most damage. The retainer should have gotten up, his brain was already telling him of the danger but even as the pacing of the footsteps stopped knowing they were in just outside of his room his body could not move. There was a scream of a patron that likely saw the Giant before it brought the greatsword back and prepared to attack. Ardyn had been right to keep Ignis here for his lack of skills, but he could not have realized that the horde had moved this close inland and was wreaking havoc on any human that they could find.

The wood easily bowed under the pressure as a line of destruction was formed from the blow with Ignis being in it's direct path. The retainer felt debris rain on top of him as his body was pinned under the weight of broken wood. The wind had been knocked out of him as he was splayed out at his side with his left leg unable to move. His survival instincts had kicked in trying to break free but his body was numb and his head throbbed from being struck by debris. He could hear the Iron Giant's steps coming towards him and as the haze of darkness overtook his senses he recalled happier days in his youth when he thought everything seemed so ordinary and life was boring. He regretted not appreciating them more.

"Iggy!"

He thought he heard someone speaking to him but couldn't respond. A part of him didn't mind that. He was tired, oh so tired. And when darkness enveloped him, he could only relax into its embrace.

Prompto could see nothing but the splintered remains of the hotel in the wake of the destruction. He had to make sure Talcott was safe before he had come back here which had delayed his progress. But now, he could only see that the room where he knew Iggy was staying had been damaged, and he searched in the debris for his friend seeing the destruction caused by the horde that had descended, seeingly to have come from nowhere. "No…" He whispered as his body light tried to make sense of it. The hotel was only two stories. Ignis's room was on the first floor but he was having a hard time trying to picture where the room was now. Gunfire erupted from the Kingsglaive trying to dispatch the daemons but Prompto couldn't join them. Not until he found Iggy. "Astrals no."

The more he searched, he could see signs of the injured. He helped one patron and two staff that had been caught in the line of fire, but still there was no signs of his friend. "Iggy! Answer me!" Ignis wouldn't have died like this… he couldn't have! As he rounded another pile of wood, he finally came face to face with the retainer as he remained partially buried under debris. As much as he wanted to feel relief the sounds of daemons creeping closer to the unconscious body had Prompto's eyes widen.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Prompto watched a pair of Garchimaceras crawled closer to Ignis about to leap on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me lol


	10. Prompto: The Price of Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Fuck." He poured alcohol on it again purposely shining the light over it to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. It didn't disappear making the gunner's heart sink. He knew what it was, but he dared not utter it.

A/N: This chapter underwent 3 different rewrites because Ardyn, Prompto, _and_ Gladio told me to go fuck myself with the original script I had. Unfortunately by doing so, it affected two other chapters that haven't been published so I'll be taking my time revising them. However, to these men's credit...the impact is actually a lot more pronounced so I do not hold any contempt for their refusal to follow my directions.

* * *

The gun fired, Prompto didn't know when he had pulled out his Quick Silvers, but the daemon fell on its side as he ran towards Ignis. There were more coming, he could see their blackened forms as they slithered across the wooden remains of the hotel. Not nearly enough bullets for all of them… no way. The gunner seemed to recall a conversation he had with Ignis before regarding the use of the armiger. It happened nearly a month after Noctis had been absorbed.

> "You think we shouldn't depend on our own magic?" Gladio chimed.
> 
> "No." Ignis reaffirmed. "Think about it. If Noct is absorbing the crystal's power, eventually there will be a point where we will be cut off from using it."
> 
> "That's a good point." Prompto mused.
> 
> "Besides, Noct needs all the power that he can get if we keep using our own armiger, it seems like stealing from him." Ignis paused. "I'd invest in regular arms to carry with you until his return. There is a lot we don't know when the crystal's power is depleted."
> 
> "And the armiger?" Gladio asked.
> 
> "Use it for emergencies only." Ignis said. "I would pass this message to the Kingsglaives and Crownsguard too. We cannot leave anything to chance, the crystal's power belongs to Noct."

An emergency, Ignis had said. This certainly warranted it as the bullets within the Quick Silvers' chamber started to become lighter with every shot fired. Prompto hadn't gotten the chance to make more bullets considering that the trip to Galdin Quay was supposed to be a turnaround. Each time he pulled the trigger he killed a daemon, but there was another one to take its place. This was one of the worse case scenarios that he and several other Crownsguards feared when an area wasn't regularly culled. The amalgamation of darkness formed and everything within their line of sight was reduced to nothing. That is what hurt the most as he could hear the shouts and screams of people around him. He wouldn't be able to save them all, and there was nothing that he'd be able to do about it.

Even so… he had to try. On his honor as a Crownsguard, as a duty to his service to Noctis. These people might as well have been his family so he had to do his best. So that was why, despite the risks that Ignis had warned him about, he had to use his other weapons. Prompto reached for the link into the armiger pulling out a rifle. It was true that he did not use it, but he had done the maintenance on it, just in case such a situation happened.

> "A gun needs maintenance… don't you dare try to put it off either. Unlike a knife, once something goes wrong, there is no back up for it."

Cid practically had pounded that lesson into his brain when he asked the mechanic for help. And He listened, thank the Astrals he did listen. The Death Penalty arms held way more of a punch to them with the infused magic of the King. As he fired, he could see that the recoil that the daemons had grown intense as each round went into them. "Iggy!" He shouted again trying to get the retainer to move, to _get up_! It was too late, as another daemon finally descended on Ignis. The maw of the Garchimacera opened revealing the jagged teeth of the creature. Prompto aimed but he couldn't fire until he got closer, the bullet would tear into Ignis too and he couldn't risk that.

Helplessly, he watched the creature bite Ignis, but the retainer didn't utter a sound as the fangs sunk into his flesh as the distance between it and the gunner closed. Prompto's gaze meant with the daemon before he lined the barrel of the gun to its temple and fired. The startled gasp followed as the monster fell on its side twitching from the fatal wound.

The gunner was breathing hard by the time he pushed the wooden beams to the side unearthing Ignis. "Hold on buddy. It's not your time… not yet." He had to sling Ignis's dead weight over his shoulder as he started to move them away from the carnage. He glanced down to see the wound on Ignis's collarbone bleeding. "Just a flesh wound… I'll patch you up." But before he did anything, he had to get Ignis somewhere safe. The jeep had a first aid kit, almost a standard thing to carry around. He was thankful he had opted to drive into the city instead of just leaving it at Talcott's place. Hell, being here in general… as he glanced at Ignis's face, he wondered what might have happened if he wasn't here. "Shit Iggy…" Surely he could convince the guy to stay at Hammerhead now. He didn't understand what was so special about Galdin Quay that he decided to stay here. Cid had always told him Ignis wanted his space but… space from what exactly?

He was so thankful that he had come here to drop Ignis off. Helping Talcott had delayed his departure before he heard the clamor of daemons descending on the city. When it did happen, the gunner moved to hide Talcott as the wave swept through the area. Thankfully he was close enough to his car that he could reload and come here, but the damage done to the city was hard to overlook. There was no way the people could live here, it was too far out to be worth protecting. He was sure that is what Cor and Gladio would say when they saw to damage here. Plenty of areas had already been decimated and it was always the same. _Leave your homes and move_.

The gunner was out of breath by the time that he got to the jeep. Gently he placed Ignis on the ground before he grabbed the first aid kit out of the glove compartment. He could see the light bruising over Ignis's neck and forehead. No doubt he had a concussion which explained why he wasn't waking up. Prompto didn't try to force the matter without knowing the extent of his other injuries. Rather cautiously, he removed the buttons from Ignis's shirt and saw the perfect impressions of the bite marks from the bloodied wounds. It didn't look like the daemon had hit a vein, so even Prompto, with his limited experience, should have been able to dress the wound. First thing was first though, he had to clean the wound. A bottle of alcohol was pulled out, pouring it over the affected area. He heard a moan slipped passed Ignis's lips as it moved into the affected area. When Prompt dabbed the area away with a cloth though, he froze.

Black outlines dotted the retainer's flesh. "...Fuck." He poured alcohol on it again purposely shining the light over it to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. It didn't disappear making the gunner's heart sink. He knew what it was, but he dared not utter it. Although there was no one around, if anyone found out… He reached into his pocket for his dagger. He had to cut out the area quickly to stop the spread of it. As he put the blade closer to the skin he realized how close he was to the arteries in Ignis's neck. If he made a mistake. "Fuck!" He cursed again. He couldn't afford to do this… but seeing a doctor was just as bad. Ignis was infected with the starscourge, no one would want to care for him out of the stigma alone.

It would have been different if Luna was still around, but not anymore. Maybe people wouldn't have said much until the infection had covered the majority of their bodies but after that… they'd kill Ignis. If not out of fear, but just to contain the plague from spreading. The way that the Kingsglaives and Hunters saw it, it was dignified to die as a human than be resurrected and attack your friends as a monster.

Hastily he covered up the bite marks before hauling Ignis in the backseat. Prompto had to get him away from here, but then what? His hands were trembling as he slipped into the driver's seat running through his options. Seeing a doctor here was out of the question, but he needed someone that could try to remove as much as the starscourge as possible. Prompto's gaze pulled at the COM phone that Gladio gave him. Call him in case of emergencies… this one constituted as such as he grabbed the device and started to dial the Shield. "Iggy… please hold on."

* * *

Ardyn stared at what remained of the hotel. He was thankful that no fire had occurred in the aftermath, but that didn't damper the irritation he felt. When he had told Ignis to remain here, it had been to make sure that the mentally damaged man was safe. The horde that appeared had been far more prominent than he had thought. Every Kingsglaive that was available seemed to be coming from Angelgard and around the area to help control the daemons and spare the people here. There was no doubt in his mind there would be high casualties. Ardyn knew the damage done to Galdin Quay would result in an evacuation of the non-military personnel. The costs involved with rebuilding a city were too great. Despite all those hypothetical situations, as Ardyn moved through the rubble, he was only thinking about Ignis.

The timing couldn't have been any more poorly planned. Under normal circumstances, he would have assured himself that the retainer had heard the impending danger and removed himself. However, given the state that he had left Ignis in, Ardyn had to assume that he had done as the demon had asked and stayed. " _Ignis_." He spoke out kicking several broken wooden beams out of his way. His room, or rather what remained of it should have been around here. That became more apparent when he was able to see the burn marks on wood, an indication of their fight not too long ago. Despite him digging around though, he didn't see the retainer. " _Ignis, where are you?_ " As if he would answer Ardyn… Gritting his teeth he cursed. Damn the gods to hell. Several Kingsglaives joined him calling out for survivors. Ardyn seemed to not pay them much mind until one of them finally approached him.

"You looking for your lover?" The way it was framed was almost a mocking challenge to his observation.

Despite the demon wishing to snap the man's neck he managed to keep his cool. Given the circumstances, he couldn't afford to make a scene " _Do you know where he went?_ " Ardyn inquired.

"Saw a blonde dude helping him and a few others out not too long ago." He admitted. "Think your boy got hurt. He was passed out. Hopefully they were headed to the hospital." He glanced around at the damage. "Getting a lot of people there though..."

Ardyn's mouth pressed into a thin line. At the very least, Ignis wasn't dead but he still wasn't the least bit happy with how things had transpired. " _Thank you for your time_." As the man had told the demon, the hospital was lined up with the dead, dying, and the wounded. The carnage itself didn't phase Ardyn as he looked for any signs of Prompto or Ignis with no success. Something had bothered him as he thought about it. The men had proved themselves capable of treating wounds with the curative properties of magic. What wound could have been so severe that Prompto would need to move him elsewhere? A broken bone needed to be tended, but was hardly anything that was life-threatening.

Hopefully, the pair were still around, but Ardyn wasn't taking any more chances. Talcott had mentioned Hammerhead, but it still didn't make sense for Prompto to ferry him back there either. It was rare that he employed his other method of "help" but in this case, he'd make an exception. " _Ifrit_ …" He spoke establishing his connection to the Infernian. It had always been strained given that the Astral did have a will of his own, but Ifrit's daemonification compelled him to listen to his master. Ardyn closed his eyes picturing Ignis in his mind sharing it with the god. " _Find and capture him alive. Don't put a scratch on him if you can help it_." Given the state Ignis was in, he doubted that the man would put up too much of a fight. Prompto on the other hand he'd likely have to deal with.

A large plume of fire appeared not too far away from Ardyn as the Astral was summoned. He didn't know how far Prompto had gotten out of the area and hoped that the daemon's disruption was enough to keep him from leaving Galdin Quay all together. One of these days, the Astrals themselves would have to stop interfering with his life.

* * *

Gladio still was confused as to what Cid was waiting for. He mentioned a contact at Galdin Quay, but what type of information were they trying to relay to the mechanic? It seemed like a waste of time not to drive there immediately and see what was really going on with Ignis. However, Cid usually had his reasons and the old man seemed to be preoccupied with the entire affair. Short of making sure the daemons were kept away from the shop, the Sheild had taken to relaxing on the couch. It was strange not doing anything. A part of him felt guilty given that he was supposed to be responsible for the Crownsguard. Those were the men he was training to look after the city. This had to be the longest break he'd have in some time.

He heard a phone ring, but it wasn't the usual one that Cid got at his home. Glancing beside him, he was surprised it was his own personal COM phone. Maybe Cor again. He'd give Cid another day to give him an explanation as to what was going on. He was sick of being left in the dark. Cor seemed to be a lot more understanding although he was sure it had to do with it being Cid as being the one to hold him up getting back. Picking up the phone, he answered expecting to hear the familiar voice of the Marshall. "Hello?"

["Gladio! Please, I need your help! It's Iggy!"]

Ignis? He sat up immediately knowing that something had happened. "Slow down Prompto. What's wrong?"

["It was a fucking horde! It came out of nowhere."] He explained. ["Ignis got hurt and…I just-!"]

Now he was regretting not going. "Fuck… how bad is it?"

["Gladio… he got infected."]

Gladio's heart sunk when he heard that. "No..." Even without saying anything else, he knew what that meant. If anyone saw it, Ignis was as good as dead. Regardless as to who he was, it didn't matter. There was nothing that could be done to help anyone as the disease progressed. "Prompto listen to me. You have to hide him and cover up the wound. Don't let anyone, _especially_ a Kingsglaive see him like that."

["I'm trying… everything is fucking insane around here."] He pointed his rifle towards a daemon that was getting close to the jeep and fired. The sound of the gun resonated through the speaker as he continued to speak to Gladio. ["Please, I don't know what to do. There has to be someone that can try to remove the infection. I can't let him die like this."]

Gladio's mind reeled wondering who he could have called. The logical choice was to have someone from Lestallum check him out but there would be prying eyes. It was a calculated risk, but it was the only place that likely had a doctor that could save Ignis. "Go to Cuernix Bypass just outside of the checkpoint to Lestallum. I'll try to get a doctor up there." Of course, even when he said it, it would be a lot harder to convince one of the medical staff to see a starscourge patient.

["Thank you Gladio. I'll meet you there."]

The two hung up, and Gladio immediately hopped off the couch. Whatever Cid was waiting for, to hell with it now. As he gathered his belongings he all but shoved it into his own car. He quickly started up the car quickly heading up to the car shop. Cid was nowhere to be found, but he did see Cindy which was good enough. "Cindy!" He shouted at the woman trying to get her attention.

Surprised, she stopped speaking to the customer she was trying to help before casually glancing over. "What's all the hubbub about?" She muttered a bit annoyed. "You saw me talkin' to a client right?"

"Ignis is hurt." He said. "I gotta go check on him. Tell Cid that I'll get in touch with him later."

Just by his tone, she could tell that whatever had happened was serious and the Shield was in no mood for a chat about it. "Alright… I'll let paw-paw know. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Knowing that the message would be relayed to the old man Gladio floored it. There were all kinds of questions going through his mind, but as he tried to focus on not crashing his car he hoped that Prompto was just mistaken. Ignis… he survived a lot through training and wit. To be taken down by the starscourge was not the epitaph he wanted to look at, and damn sure what he wanted to explain to Noct.

Cindy was left at a loss for words as Gladio sped off. Apparently there was no stopping him so what could really be done. "Swear, these men are always in a hurry." She muttered going back to her customer and finishing her explanation. When she did, she sought out Cid finding him working under the hood of one of the lightly armored vehicles for the road. "There you are." She said getting his attention. "Got a message for ya."

Grunting, Cid rubbed the sweat pouring off his brow as he looked at her. "What is it?"

"Gladio said he had to go. Iggy apparently got hurt. Went to see him."

"What?!" The mechanic muttered. "Damn that boy… tried to tell him to wait."

"Seemed kinda serious paw-paw… he sped out of here so fast, pretty sure he left streak marks on the dang dirt. Way he was reven' that engine, it's gonna need a tune up."

Cid's expression didn't change even as he realized the urgency of the situation. "Goddamn it. Can never get a break." Thinking for a moment he finally made up his mind. "Hold down the fort for a bit. Need to make a call."

"Don't I always?" Cindy said giving a mock salute. Despite the lighthearted gesture, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

Cid had go dig around for the correct patch code for the phone, but eventually, he found it scribbled on a notepad dialing to the dispatch.

["Operator"]

"Put me to the main hotel at Galdin Quay."

["Of course sir. Please give me a moment."] The line went silent for some time before the operator came back. ["Um, sir, it appears as though I'm having trouble connecting to them at this time."]

The old man seemed to sense that something had indeed happened. "I see, I'll call back later then." He did, and still he could get no response. "Fuck…" He muttered.

* * *

After hanging up from Gladio, Prompto felt somewhat hopeful. There still were a lot of questions that he had, but he couldn't overanalyze it now. Just get Ignis away from here. That was the goal. Talcott would find a safe place, the Kingsglaives were assembling so he could retreat. As he turned on the engine of the jeep a large plume of fire appeared near him. At first, he thought that it was an explosion of some kind, but as he looked further, a figure appeared to loom above the flames. I

"What the fuck? An Astral?" He had never seen Ifrit before, but he recongized the properties of the gods. This one was creating a firewall around Galdin Quay though, not to help, but to keep people inside. "This is not what I need…" How was he going to find a way out of here? With that Astral seeming to guard the roads leading out of Galdin Quay, the horde of daemons were in the opposite directions.

Prompto floored it. The engine roared as he tried to find an opening in the wall of flames. It seemed that the Astal had noticed his attempts as well and started to chase after Prompto. In the rearview mirror, the gunner had pure horror written on his face as he realized that he was being chased. "Shit, shit, shit!"

The Infernian's hand reached out trying to take hold of the car. Never had Prompto seen such a stunt before and he swerved to avoid having the jeep taken in the hands. "Why is it after me?" He whispered. He was a nobody! Not even a threat to the Astral but it seemed intent to stop him.

A sword manifested in Ifrit's hand when it realized he could not catch the vehicle in hand. The Astral bellowed loudly in a language that Prompto could not understand. As it did, the Infernian struck the ground with his sword sending shockwaves towards Prompto. The tremors were large enough for the ground to split apart sending the jeep flipping on its side. It flipped twice before sliding to a stop cradled by the sand dunes. The car was totaled and Prompto was thankful that he had his seatbelt on. "Ignis…" He hadn't secured him, and even though he was still dazed he tried to look for his companion.

" _Enough, Ifrit._ "

The Infernian abruptly stopped hearing that command. Prompto blinked a few times. He knew that voice. "Emus… what are you doing here?"

Ardyn didn't answer the gunner immediately as he peered into the vehicle not looking at Prompto, but seeing Ignis slide into the back seat. "There you are my pet." Even without thinking, a hand went to grab hold of the jeep flipping it back on its wheels. The bent door was ripped from its hinges as he grabbed Ignis from out of the twisted metal letting him fall in the sand.

Prompto was dumbfounded as the car was overturned. He fumbled with his seatbelt when Ardyn tore Ignis away. How… how was someone that fucking strong. The gunner had to climb out the window as he watched Emus regard Ignis. "What… what are you doing?"

Ardyn smiled. " _My, my, you really weren't told after all_." A chuckle followed staring at the gunner with contempt. " _Here Ignis was doing everything to protect you, and you come in here and try to spirit him away_."

Prompto aimed his Quicksilver gun at him. "You are controlling that Astral?" Ifrit he called him… that was the name of the same one that he heard in the mythos in his high school classes. The single Astral that had turned his back on humankind and sought to destroy them. Why would a god listen to a human? He had thought only Noctis was capable of forming a pact with the gods. Why would Ifrit serve this man? An ordinary Kingsglaive. "Who... who the hell are you?"

" _You wound me Prompto… we shared many nights together._ " He purred softly letting a hand fall over his heart. " _I enjoyed seeing the hope drain out of your eyes as I kept you as my prisoner. You have the same expression like your dear daddy dearest when he was younger. Although I admit, his methods of entertainment mirrored my own. I've always appreciated that about him. An irony that he was killed by his flesh and blood eh boy?_ "

Prompto's eyes went wide as he listened to Emus. Even under the guise he was using, there was only one person on Eos that could have said such things to him. Verstael, his father, mad scientist to the Niflheim Empire. Short of the guys and Aranea, no one knew that painful part of his existence but one. "...Ardyn?" Even as he said the name of the demon, he pulled the trigger. The rest of his bullets emptied into Emus's skull. Watching the body fall back, Prompto tried to get up, still keeping the barrel of his gun trained on Ardyn's crumpled form. Like watching a horror movie, he could see the tale-tale signs of miasma from the bullet wounds he had inflicted, and Ardyn sat up, dropping his own illusion as Emus.

Ardyn brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed expelling the bullets from his head. He stared at the metallic objects before letting them fall to the ground. Spent, but clearly a useless exercise to cause a permanent death. "Still trigger happy as ever I see."

"You bastard…" He never desired to be near Ardyn again after what he had done, but he couldn't help but glance back at Ignis. He needed to get him out of here.

"You won't be able to save him or save yourself boy." Ardyn commented as if knowing what was going through that head of his. "I've tolerated you purely out of necessity." Not that he didn't mind the amusing conversations. "Try to take what is mine away from me, I might become a touch upset."

"Yours?" He glanced at Ignis. "No one is _yours_ you sick fuck."

And Ardyn couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ahh… about that." Without warning, he warped closer to Prompto casually placing a hand on the man's shoulder. The muscles had tensed, but the demon only dug his fingers into the Prompto's shoulder. "Don't make me break you too. You weren't my target… at least not yet."

There was something oddly familiar about the way that Ardyn moved. The flash of red, the way his body seemed to show an after image… his mind went to when Noctis had used such a stunt. As much as he wanted to analyze what just happened, he and Ardyn were staring at each other.

"I'd tell you to leave, but I know that thought won't be possible for you." Ardyn murmured. Given that Ignis was hurt, he only saw one way to deal with this. A leg was abruptly brought down, smashing into Prompto's side. Even though he hadn't put the full weight behind it, he heard the crack of a few ribs as the gunner screamed in agony. "Oh my, looks like you still have that sweet voice as before." The demon shot back. "If I break every rib separately, do you think I could play you like a xylophone? Granted, I'd only get one note per bone broken, but where there is a will, there is a way. Are you familiar with that children's piece? What was it called? Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So? Something like that." He didn't want for an answer as his foot pressed into the gunner's side and pushed down using his body weight and listened as Prompto cried out again.

Ignis was roused from his blackout hearing the sounds of Prompto cry out. What was going on? He wanted to think to backtrack but it was hard. When he heard Ardyn laughing, and not as Emus he knew that something was wrong. At this rate… Prompto would die because.. he knew who he was now. Gritting his teeth, he spoke trying to get the demon's attention. "Stop."

Ardyn turned around to see Ignis struggling to sit up. Well...he could still speak so that was an improvement. "Come to join us, have you my pet? He doesn't scream as beautifully as you do, but it's always cathartic to listen to."

"Let him go, Ardyn." Ignis whispered. "You have what you wanted." And it dawned on him, that his submission had always been the bastard's goal.

The Usurper snorted. "Bargaining for _his_ life now? I already told you, your life is weighted for only one." And they both know that Noctis was the object of his affection so to hell with Prompto and the others. They were nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Ignis knew that the demon was right, but he had to save Prompto somehow. He reached for the magic of his armiger before a dagger rested in his hand. Fighting Ardyn was a waste of time he knew given what had happened to him. However, there was one last card that he had yet to play. "If you harm him further," A shaky hand raised the blade to his throat. "You lose me."

Ardyn narrowed his eyes, and glanced at the retainer. "My, my… you seem quite serious." He glanced at Prompto debating on how long it would take to crush the gunner's throat before he could get to Ignis. Before he mulled over it, he could see Ignis apply pressure and blood started to drip down from his pale skin. Ardyn immediately warped over to where Ignis was. A hand reached out, grasping the blade of the dagger without concern about how the edge was piercing into his skin. He could still feel that Ignis was trying to force the blade into his throat. "Well… it appears the game is up now, my boy." It was an unexpected move on Ignis's part, but one that the demon dared not take lightly. He could feel Ignis trying to slice deeper into his throat but easily held his hand back. "Why is it so hard for you to think of yourself before others?" Ardyn's disdain was obvious as he tried to understand the retainer's reasoning. Never had he considered suicide as a move the retainer would make. Not when he desired Noctis so badly. It didn't make sense, even if he _had_ broken Ignis, he was sure that he was wishing to be saved. But instead of receiving an answer to his question, Ardyn watched as the hand holding the knife shook until it dropped on the ground unceremoniously.

The demon's eyes narrowed, able to finally sense something that was all too familiar but didn't belong within Ignis's body. Even in the darkness, the feeling of the daemonic miasma brushed over his hand. For a normal person, it would have inspired fear, but for Ardyn, it was a familiarity and comfort he had come to know all too well. The pestilence he spread and took back time and time again. "I see…" It seemed he finally understood the extent of the injury the retainer had suffered. "So, that is how you'll have it. In your last moments you would rather just..." The plasmodia seemed to have taken its toll on the retainer as he felt the body slump against Ardyn's legs. The Usurper easily held him within his grasp as Ignis passed out once again. Leaning down, Ardyn scooped the man up, holding him close to his chest.

Prompto watched the scene play out and had a sense of dread. "Let go of him!" If Ardyn took him, there would be no way to stop the starscourge from spreading.

"Ah... afraid not. You have no standing in my agreement with this one."

"What?" An agreement? With him?! Ignis wouldn't have done such a thing!

"How foolish you are. He's given himself to me and I'm merely collecting my dues." Ardyn smiled, though the expression stopped when they reached his eyes. "Although I guess you and that other companion of yours did part of the work for me. For that, you have my thanks. Leaving a blind man with no one to care for his loneliness... How cruel you are."

As Ardyn said those scathing words, it dawned on him how Ignis had been left alone with Emus. How long had it been since he had seen this soldier before? As he tried to recall the exact point in time. What he did know is that it had been a while, and all this time… it was Ardyn that Ignis had been in the company with. "You son of a bitch!"

Ardyn could only laugh softly. "Perhaps. That doesn't take away your guilt any less." The Usurper turned to Ifrit then "Entertain our guests for a bit longer. They fear the night so set this town ablaze with your inferno." There was no use for the town anymore now that he had been exposed. Perhaps the whole affair would make the Kingsglaives rethink their strategy, but it was a detail Ardyn cared not about. He could only hope that Noctis would be able to withstand the creatures of the night as he rested. Ardyn bowed graciously to the gunner, still holding Ignis carefully against his body. "And as for you, I'd love to catch up later, but I have matters to attend to currently." His gaze was pulled to Ignis's wound seeing the miasma starting to spread rapidly. The starscourge seemed to be particularly aggressive with the retainer which made Ardyn's options limited. He was careful carrying his pet as he walked away from the chaos that was going on behind him.

"Ignis…" In vain Prompto tried to summon any weapon that he could get, but it refused to come in his state. He could only watch as the silhouette of Ardyn became fainter in the backdrop of Ifrit's flames blazing around him. He thought for sure that the Infernian would go back to trying to hack him in two, but apparently it was too beneath the god to bother with him. He marched towards the city of Galdin Quay, sending fire reigning down on the already emaciated city. Just like Ardyn had instructed, the Inferian ran off Kinsglaives and citizens alike unable to cope with the wrath of the possessed god. Galdin Quay was the first time that the retinue encountered Ardyn, and it burned in the same fashion Niefheim had destroyed Insomnia. The only difference between now and then, Prompto got a front-row seat watching as everything burned.


	11. Noctis: To Protect and Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You say that I'm supposed to protect Eos from the blight on this world, and you would lend me your strength to do so. I don't ask you to fight for me while I remain here but only protect what we have left."

A/N: Astrals speaking in Italics is the Hexatheon language. This is the language that Prompto heard prior to Ardyn appearing in the previous chapter.

* * *

Noctis tried to keep his eyes closed knowing that Bahamut's illusion was still in front of him. She had stopped repeating that horrible phrase though it still rattled in his mind. Though the King had long lost all concept of time itself by that point, Noctis had already figured that it was a mild form of brainwashing. An insidious way to keep him in line, but his defiance remained. It didn't help that the Astral was still preventing him from moving as he remained bound by the makeshift swords crucifying each of his limbs. How long was he expected to stay here? He didn't feel any different yet Bahamut insisted that he receive the power of the crystal by any means necessary.

The outside world had become oddly silent. Ever since that last correspondence with Ignis, he hadn't heard from the retainer which was concerning him. Did he get away from Ardyn? Did Gladio and Prompto know now? Had something bad happened to him? The more time passed, the King couldn't help but be concerned with how things were transpiring and his own imagination was turning into his worse enemy. No longer did he try to pull himself from the restraints for he knew that the projection of Luna was watching him - no, not just that, it was guarding him.

Noctis was tired of the guilt, was tired of seeing Luna. She was gone, a childhood friend killed like so many others. He couldn't change her death for he had been weak. But that was why he had to not make the same mistakes he did back then. Often he found himself staring at the Ring of the Lucii for there was a conversation he had been putting off. Cowardice was what it came down to. Regis still hadn't come out on his own but he was sure that his father remained like the many spirits inhabiting the ring.

There were always questions he had for his father, but never had he gotten to answer them before their kingdom fell to Niflheim. He didn't know what else to do though, who to talk to. He was troubled by the silence, he was going mad by the swords that kept him pinned here. "Dad," He whispered softly glancing at the Ring of the Lucii. "Please come to me."

A blue light emanated from the ring as Regis appeared dressed in his royal raiments. The spirit stood beside Noctis, though he couldn't help but stare at Bahamut's Luna. He too knew of the falsehood of the Oracle who had given his life for Noctis. "You finally called for me my son."

For that, Noctis could only sigh softly. "There has been much to take in."

"Which is why I did not want to appear until you called to me personally."

So all this time, it was likely he knew what was transpiring as he remained within the Ring. For the longest time Noctis said nothing trying to put into words what had always bothered him."Did you know… all this would happen?"Noctis said softly.

"Yes." Regis confirmed. "I saw it ordained within the crystal after your mother's passing giving birth to you." The once happy family that he hoped to raise had been crushed by his lover's passing. "I could no longer love her anymore, so I tried to love you twice as hard. You were always precious to me."

Noctis could recall how many of Regis's advisors often admonished him about how lax he had been around getting Noctis prepared for his ascension to the throne. The whispered grumblings of the King spoiling his wayward son and not preparing him for the trials he would need. Noctis had even eavesdropped on Gladio in his early youth about how ungrateful he was for everything being laid out before his feet with hardly any consequences laid out before him.

It was no wonder why Noctis became so indignant when it came to dealing with his father during his tender years. He thought Regis to be far too preoccupied with his duties of being the Lucian King. Noctis felt as though he was an afterthought. At the time, he had concluded that Regis was more concerned with the citizens of his kingdom rather than seeing Noctis being healed after the attack of the caravan where he had almost died, or when he rarely heard mention of his mother, being shuffled out of the Citadel to get away from the growing contempt of the royal advisory council when he was in highschool, or being pawed off to Ignis, Gladio, or another royal Crownsguard to be babysat and protected.

These were all things that he wished Regis would have done as he grew up. Noctis couldn't say that he hated his father, for it was clear that Regis did care for him, but how could he not be upset knowing that Insomnia would fall, the Kingsglaive would be in shambles, and the citizens of Lucis be put in a precarious position just because Regis desired to save his son? That is what hurt the most. "You could have told me." Noctis whispered. "You smiled as I left that day knowing that everything was a lie… knowing that the peace brokered was nothing more than a sham. But you still let me go."

Regis stared at him then. "I did… for I enjoyed to see you when you were happy, when you were relaxed, when your only joys in life were of happy moments being an ordinary citizen. To be burdened with the knowledge that I knew… how could anyone smile after knowing that truth?"

For that Noctis had no answer and let his eyes glance away from his father.

"I would have rather you cursed me, in the few days or even the few years that it took to know that I had lied to you. It was better than letting you live eighteen years in fear and contempt."

"For my calling to be complete… for the sins that our bloodline has committed… for everything that Somnus took from Ardyn." Yes, his sacrifice was needed, his life that he wanted to have would be offered soon enough. "I never asked for any of this." And more importantly, he didn't want to die.

"Noctis… as the last Lucian King you will have a duty but it is one that you have a choice in."

To that he could only turn towards Regis, confused. "What do you mean?"

"For the sake of your people, your friends… even your lover that admires you from afar. Make a decision that you will have no regrets in doing. You've seen for yourself that not all Lucian Kings ruled benevolently, but carved a legacy for themselves regardless of the people they governed." He paused then. "That is why, the only thing that I told you to do back then as you left Insomnia was walk tall."

"...Dad." He choked out. Did Regis really put that much trust in him? So much he had taken for granted and Noctis regretted harboring such contempt towards his father.

"The past rulers, we of the Lucii… we stand with the bloodline of the Lucis Caelum. Please remember that, forever and always." Regis faded from Noctis's line of sight without wishing his son goodbye. But he could not bring himself to say such words again. He did not want to lie to Noctis again.

Do what he thought was right? The King wanted his freedom but Bahamut denied him. But as he contemplated his own imprisonment, he realized another oversight he hadn't considered: Bahamut wasn't the only Astral that he had come to know. Still, he did not understand the rules of the Beyond, but he was tired of being powerless. If he was a Lucian King, even a false one, he would take charge as much as he could. His father told him to carve his own path and he was right. If he was to die, he wouldn't be known for being merely the King of Light, for that wouldn't satisfy Noctis.

He pictured the image of Shiva in his mind, reaching out to the link he shared with her. "Here my plea… come to me!" Noctis was not even sure if this would work, but he had to try. As he waited for a response, ice formed over Luna until the figure was entombed within a thick foot on all sides. A pale hand reached out to touch the glass before it shattered into a million pieces dispelling the illusion that had plagued the King. "Gentiana?" Although it would have been appropriate to call her Shiva. Still, the Astral came to him as her human form and addressed her as such.

Demure, prim and proper, Gentiana stood in front of Noctis dressed in the same robes he had seen the woman in time again when she served Luna. Her eyes slowly opened as she regarded the King seeing the way he was being held. " _My time is limited oh Chosen King. Why have you summoned me_?"

So he still did have some influence over the Astrals. Bahamut was another matter, but the fact that Shiva had come gave him hope. Nevertheless, his wish had to be answered so he spoke his desires to her. "Please, aid my friends until I am released here." If his calling was to be forced on him, then the gods he formed a pact with should understand that Eos needed to be protected.

Gentiana grew silent as she listened to Noctis's words. " _Our powers were only meant to be wielded by the blood of the Lucian Kings_."

"They _are_ my blood…" He countered back. "Without them, I would have been nothing." It was hard to imagine a life without the retinue in his life. They had fought for him, would die for him, would burn Eos if it meant to save Noctis from his ailes. Surely that should have been obvious to the Astrals by now. "You say that I'm supposed to protect Eos from the blight on this world, and you would lend me your strength to do so. I don't ask you to fight for me while I remain here but only protect what we have left. Abandon your strength to them when I am back on Eos, but please… give them a fighting chance to counter the threat. As the last Lucian King…" He said softly. "Please give me that mercy."

" _A mercy you say?_ " She replied softly looking away. It was a completely unorthodox expectation, but in hindsight she had to acknowledge that it was a plea made not out of a quest for power but for sincerity. The same look she had once seen in her lover Ifrit when he had loved humans so passionately to share the gift of fire with them. As she watched Noctis speak, she could see her beloved. Ifrit only wanted to aid the people's suffering as they battled beasts with sharpened sticks and had to fight off the elements with mere animal skins. Ifrit knew that man was weak, he needed to be helped, so he had. In the end, his generosity had aided in destroying her lover who only wanted humanity to prosper and no longer fear the dark. " _My King, I cannot say if your desire is to be fulfilled but I shall ask the others. My body is still weakened to be of any use._ " For Niflheim had damaged her recently and needed time to recover. What Noctis was proposing would no doubt take more strength, but the other three could do the job without Gentiana.

Noctis didn't understand the nuisance of the matter, but it wasn't a flat out refusal so he'd take it. "Please ask them for they will protect Eos… I know they will."

" _By your leave then my King. I shall inquire_." She bowed still unnerved that Bahamut was using such methods on the Chosen. Such thoughts could not be properly conveyed for she knew that the Blademaster was watching. As she started to fade away from the King, she could hear Bahamut whispering into her ear.

" _Stay out of my affairs Galcian_." He muttered, the warning obviously there.

She stopped as the Blademaster spoke, though she didn't turn around to face him. " _I would never dream of it. But understand that my pact I formed with him is still withstanding. The others feel the same way_."

" _Thy need not invade the Beyond until the Chosen King has received his blessing. This is my home. Thou have no right to be here_."

" _Careful where you tread Blademaster. Your strength is without question but you do not understand the heart of man. The Beyond is your realm, I dare not intrude upon it, but I was summoned. You have no standing to deny me from seeing my contractor_."

Several blades pointed to the Glacian much to Noctis's horror. " _Begone Shiva… do not trouble me again._ "

Gentiana had no choice but to obey, for fighting Bahamut here would serve no good purpose.

* * *

As Gentiana, she found herself walking on the shores of Angelgard. Not one Kingsglaive was left on the island as the flames of Ifrit bellowed over the shores of Galdin Quay. She knew her lover was there, his mind no longer his own as the Usurper controlled him. It was a sorry existence for such a proud Astral such as himself, but she had failed to save him from the Niflheim Empire before. Nevertheless, something must be done. Noctis was an unusual King, Gentiana had always thought so when she saw the boy on Tenebrae. So ignorant he was back then… but he had made Luna smile and forget about her own burdens. Luna proudly died for the sake of her King and lover. The parallels between them had never escaped her. In the Oracle's death, the death of Pryna… the way that Bahamut treated Noctis. The once great powers that the Astrals had were declining. She had always thought so as she watched humans evolve and become more self-reliant on their own technology. It was no wonder, the strange request seemed to inspire her.

Her eyes cast to the heavens withdrawing from her human shell moving to the shores of the Angelgard. " _My brothers and sister… a word with you on behalf of the last Lucian King_." The waves rippled as the Tidemother started to respond to the call. Below the great waters, off the shore Leviathan rose from the water, a loud hiss bellowing from her maw staring at Shiva's small form.

" _The Lucian King sleeps_." The Hydraean hissed. " _What business do you have with us?_ "

Ramah's thunder rolled across the sky as lightning struck the ground. The giant appeared, half-submerged in the sea as he regarded Shiva. " _You overstep your bounds_." Nevertheless, curiosity pulled the Lightning Bearer here. " _Why gather us before the end of days? It is our time to rest until the King calls_."

" _The King does call… he wishes us to help_." Shiva explained. " _For now he remains unmoving and powerless_."

The earth shook under Shiva until the ground split apart. Even without looking down, the Glacian floated above the fissure as Titan bellowed out. " _We've always been alone yet you make such a plea. Why call us now?_ "

The trio appeared angry by the Glacian's call, nevertheless she needed to say what the King had proposed. " _We must act for the sake of this world. Protect the King's friends in his stead while he rests._ " Shiva said.

A roar ripped from Leviathan's throat sending a stream of water near the Glacian. " _Blasphemy! You ask us to lend our powers to the commoners?_ " The Tidemother hissed. " _You have lost your mind Shiva believing you could hold such sway_."

" _If the King asks for our powers, are we not obligated to give it? To lend our strength in the pack we formed?_ " The Glacian asked. A silence passed over them unable to answer her words or reply why they should refuse such a demand. " _A duty to protect the Lucian King. He will be the last. True, our powers have never been lent to another mortal in this manner, but a plea by the King should not be ignored._ "

" _The King bested me in my trial. He deserves my respect._ " Titan murmured. " _My strength lent to only one of his blood_."

" _Only one of his blood, only in times of crisis or threat of death_." Ramah countered.

" _Only one of his blood, to preserve humanity and not for selfish reasons_." The Tidemother spoke.

" _Only to the three that the King pleaded for_." Shiva added.

The Tidemother's waves crashed against the rocks. " _So it is ordained._ "

The earth from Angelgard's sides crumbled into the sea at the behest of Titan. " _So it shall be acknowledged_."

Ramah's lightning danced across the sky creating bright lines of light as thunder bellowed from the clouds. " _So it shall be fulfilled._ "

" _For the sake of the Lucian King._ " The four Astral's chimed.

Ramah and Titan erupted in a golden light as their bodies disappeared from Angelgard. Leviathan stared at the flames overlooking Galdin Quay as Ifrit disappeared. She rose up, her body forming a long line as she carried herself to the shore.

Several Kingsglaive noticed the ominous presence as they tried to get people away from the growing fires. "The Tidemother! Look out!" Many feared what could happen knowing the wrath of Leviathan as she decimated Altissia. A few guns were pointed at the Astral as the creature roared overhead. "Commander! Orders sir!" The soldiers cried out fearing as though they would be wiped off the map by a mighty wave.

How did one dare to kill an Astral though? As the commander stared at the colossal form of the Hydraean he had no words to utter or no command to give. To harm an Astral was taboo on it's own, but why the Tidemother was here was another matter entirely. Rain descended from the sky as he tried to form some type of reason the Astral had appeared, and he realized as the creature was circling overhead there were no giant waves as he had heard. In fact, the Astral seemed to be performing a dance in the sky drawing out more rain to combat the fires that Ifrit had set on the land. It was… helping? "All units stand down! Do not! I repeat, do not harm the Astral!" The uncertain murmurs had his men staring at him as if he were insane, but the more that the commander watched, he did notice that the fires that had been burning were slowly growing fainter and the land, while quenched with water, was hardly suffering any ill effects of the Hydraean.

Water soaked the land, and only when nothing else remained of Ifrit's onslaught did the Hydraean too disappear in a glow of light. "How?" He whispered as his gaze pulled at Angelgard. Even from this distance, he could see the physical changes from the island. Ice covered the entirety of the once barren land. Another blessing by the Astral? It had to be. The commander turned to his men that also seemed to be awestruck by the display. "Send a few men back on the island! I want a status report! at Angelgard"

"Yes sir!"

Was it a sign from the King? He glanced back on Angelgard seeing the wall of ice overtaking the island. There was no doubt that such a sight was the work of the gods themselves. It had to be a gift from Noctis. At this rate, there would be no getting back but perhaps that was the entire point. Unlike the Inferian that had burned Galdin Quay, the Astrals were protecting the people. "Thank you…" The commander whispered. It was a miracle for certain, but one that he and his fellow Kingsglaives needed as they navigated this literal hell. It had been a long time that they felt that something was going their way for the sacrifices that would be made for the sake of keeping Noctis safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that did not go as my original script had intended but I'm starting to realize that while it might set me back a few thousand words I can't ignore what these characters want to do.


	12. Ignis: The True King*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were wronged, I understand that, but you tortured me." He was still a monster, perhaps he understood the string of events that had led Ardyn down this dark and bloodied path, but the retainer would have been a fool to just dismiss everything and throw himself at the man's feet.

A/N: Please be mindful this is another emotionally charged chapter. Read with care.

* * *

Dreaming for Ignis had always been less about the physical memory of a person since he had gone blind, and more about the feelings he expressed. His adaptability had been incredible in hindsight, though the small victories had been mostly a private affair since he was by himself most of the time. Ignis knew he had been improving with each day, and he knew eventually his blindness would be a trivial facit in his life.

He had been doing so well in his self-recovery methods. Training with Talcott, although small and inexperienced, gave him the confidence to try to branch out to try different aspects besides digging for ore or ordering around kitchen staff in the hotel for new meals. What Ignis lacked that he missed when Noctis had disappeared was a sense of purpose and the motivation to be better by thinking ahead. He was a gifted child, many had always pointed it out. The Scientia name came with numerous perks. Any obstacle before him, his House would snuff out. Any enemy to the King, would be dispatched, any threat to the crown neutralized by whatever method was appropriate at the time. That was how it was supposed to be, but Ignis had miscalculated grossly when it came to dealing with anything concerning Ardyn.

When he woke up, Ignis was laying flat on some type of cot on the floor. Wherever he was, it wasn't at Galdin Quay. That became apparent when he could no longer smell the scent of the ocean or hear seagulls flying overhead. Even the breeze from the outside window brought with it a chill that was much colder than the tropical shores he had come to know. Where was he? He tried to sit up before pain traveled down the length of his body that abruptly stopped his movement. It was a throbbing ache that seemed to grow worse.

Ignis heard footsteps coming towards him before a hand gently grabbed his chin tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, I wouldn't move if I were you." Ardyn said softly. "You'll only tire yourself out more by exacerbating the plasmodia."

Even without Ardyn's urging, Ignis knew that he was in trouble. He rested, if only to get a clear head and try to figure out what the demon's plan was. Before anything though, there was a nagging issue that suddenly popped into his mind. "What... did you do to Prompto?"

"Nothing." Ardyn murmured. "It seemed that you wished my attention to be focused on you so I obliged to the request." Granted, the threat of suicide had been enough to get Ardyn to back off, but he'd dare not admit that to the retainer.

So Prompto managed to get away. That was good… at least if nothing else, he had spared the gunner from suffering at the hands of this monster. The wound on his neck had a hand reaching up to run his fingers along it. He thought back to the pieces of the conversation he heard as Prompto spoke on the phone to Gladio. He got infected somehow which explained why his body felt differently. Ignis had heard of the stories before, but never had been close enough to see what happens when the starscourge started spreading. The blackened marks would slowly spread over his body, the pain in his limbs would follow, then his mind would slowly start to disintegrate as the plasmodia changed his body from man to beast.

"The miasma is close to devouring you completely." Ardyn murmured. "It seems you picked up a rather virulent strain."

Strangely, being reminded that he was about to die didn't make Ignis panic. Everyone died at some point and he had put his life on the line many times in the past. It was like he had told Prompto before, he was only one life in the sea of thousands. There was nothing special about him. It was a pity that out of all of the people that he had to be around, it was Ardyn that would be the sole being to witness his demise.

"So now that you are on the throes of death, what do you have to say for yourself now boy?"

Ignis's mind was starting to grow hazy, though he was trying to picture fonder memories with the guys feeling the creeping darkness cover his form. "I wish… I could have done more." He finally said after some time. Perhaps it was a confession, his last chance at a testament to his life with the demon.

"Of course you would," Ardyn said softly. "Because everything that you've done up until this point has been going great for you." The sarcasm was obvious, though he had come to expect the retainer to only care about everyone else but himself. He watched as Ignis's hand went out to try to summon one of his armiger weapons. He could see the faint blue glow from the magic, but by now Ignis was so weak that it didn't appear. "You would rather kill yourself than become a daemon?"

"I won't give you the satisfaction of using me like Ravus." He didn't want to take that chance and he knew full well Ardyn was capable of controlling the creatures in some capacity.

"Ah yes, as a daemon you certainly would be easier to control. Even attack your friends and get rid of that annoying heart you have towards dear Noct." It would have been an easy fix but… Ardyn wouldn't have been satisfied. He enjoyed the Ignis that he had come to know, not the one that would be easily molded to his whims. "You've had a while to kill yourself with everything that I've done to you."

He didn't want to die at the time. Because he had hope that despite the sacrifices that he made, it would all work out. It was a calculation that he was willing to take, one that Ardyn had forced his hand, Ignis always had hope though. "I… wanted to see Noct kill you." But it was clear he'd not get the chance now. If he was to die, at least he could have some part in his own death to know that it had ended with some dignity. It was part of the reason he had to save Prompto for he knew if nothing else, he should have to have done that for his friend.

"That is your only reason for what you've endured?"

"Yes." Again he tried to summon a weapon trying desperately to command a knife to appear for him.

Ardyn crawled on top of Ignis and straddled the man's hips. The miasma licked across his skin like a snake biting at its prey, though the demon ignored the feeling as his hand went to the wound over Ignis's neck. "Relax," he commanded the retainer.

The Usurper's voice seemed to awaken something in Ignis mind. The command uttered had his heart skip a beat compelled to listen to Ardyn. His body immediately stopped under the demon as an animalistic growl left his throat.

"You are so simple-minded."Ardyn chided his pet, making up his mind. There still was hesitation though for he hadn't used such a skill in some time. He had been debating how to address this change of events as he watched the starscourge eat at Ignis's body while the other man slept but there was no one else he could have gone to that might have ensured that the darkness consuming Ignis would be gone completely. Under normal circumstances the choice would have been obvious, to let the retainer transform. He would certainly have been easier to control, and it would be a worthy end for anyone associated with Noctis.

However, Ardyn was thinking about more than just amusement to be had with toying with his enemy. Ignis's mind wouldn't be the same if he was allowed to become a full daemon. It wouldn't be the man that he had come to know, the man that he had harbored feelings for. "I suppose… that is why I find myself drawn to you." The Usurper's eyes closed concentrating before he started to draw the starscourge into his body. His own healing magic manifested itself, and an ethereal light emanated from the palms of his hand not to just destroy the starscourge within Ignis, but to purge it completely without any ill effects. "I am not going to give you permission to die like this."

Ignis could say nothing as he felt the darkness being drawn away from his body. The feeling was oddly warm and comforting. Another contradiction when it came to dealing with Ardyn. "What… are you doing?" He whispered. But the Usurper didn't answer him as the starscourge was returned to its rightful owner. As the darkness was siphoned out, Ignis could feel his mind starting to unravel but also could sense a presence as well. There was something familiar that he sensed as the starscourge left him. Magic… but it wasn't the elemental type that he was so used to embedded in his weapons. It was older magic, one that Noctis and Regis had. But what was it doing here? Without even thinking, Ignis reached for it desiring to have that energy for it was one that brought him comfort. As he did the energy reached out to grab at the retainer, the red glow enveloping his body as memories flooded into his mind.

As if watching an old movie, he stood as a spectator of an era long past. When Ardyn and Somnus in their youth were presented dual blades by their father. "Rule with honor and do everything to protect the people under your charge." He told them. But despite the good intentions by the father, neither man would grow up to see their father's legacy employed fully.

Ardyn as a young adult ran from the armed troops that were under the command of Somnus. The poisoned words spoken by those employed by his own brother being a wicked being despite him only wishing to help the people. He saw Ardyn being dragged to Angelgard after Aera had been killed. The very people that spit on him hooking metal into each of his limbs as he was displayed not as a man, but as a work of horror. Where he was sealed away and stripped of his name, left in the dark and tormented by the memories of the daemons he had absorbed.

Verstael eagerly finding him after 2,000 years and embedding the idea of revenge against his brother's bloodline. Ardyn's initial refusal to be left alone until he had subjectated Ifrit under his command and saw the horrible truth from the Infernian after he had been daemonified. And Bahamut intervening from having Ardyn kill Regis and encouraging Ardyn to spread the plague on Eos waiting for the day that Noctis was to be born for only both of them could be destroyed to fulfill the Draconian's dreams of a perfect world free of the plague. And so he waited for Noctis, subtly guiding him to his destiny and responsible for leading him into the crystal chamber where he was absorbed and Ardyn waited not only to see Somnus's bloodline erased, but his own death, and the last testament of the Astrals' vile schemes.

Ignis gasped, remembering the prophecy that he heard from Pyrna. What was projected to him was the imminent death of Noctis, however he had no idea of the origins of the starscourge or the reason behind it. Ardyn in his capacity was indeed the harbinger of it, but _why_ that had happened had never really been explained.

Ardyn cried out too seeing Ignis's memories. The family that he barely got to know before he had been swept to the Citadel to begin his life in tandem with Noctis. The memories of the two sneaking out at night to admire the stars, and the bond that Ignis had shared with the future King as they grew up. A relationship that he and Somnus once had in their tender years before their ideals and his younger brother's quest for supreme power had ripped them both apart.

The demon's body trembled as he was forced to see another side of Noctis that went beyond just being another Somnus look-alike. The boy in his youth had been loved, almost comically by his father Regis. Even with the tasks of the kingdom always keeping Regis, the father had always made sure that Noctis wasn't truly alone. So Ignis was selected as a brother, a protector, the pet of the prince. Ardyn could see Noctis never treated his companion as a being to order around. How many times had Ignis and he snuck out at night to admire the stars, pet the chocobo chicks being raised as royal mounts, or raided the kitchen when their sweet tooth craved the desert that wasn't finished with dinner.

When Noctis had been attacked and nearly killed, there was a noticeable change within the prince's demeanor that Ignis had long recognized. Of being resentful of the father that put the country before his son, coddled and given little direction for his preparation for the ascension to the throne. All these questions Ignis had questioned even as he received every scrap of knowledge and was able to sit in on meetings as Noctis was allowed to attend high school where he met Prompto.

Where on their road trip to meet with Luna, Ignis had always wanted to make sure that Noctis remained happy even after the fall of Insomnia and did his best to protect him. And the horrible way that the trial of Leviathan had left him scarred, both physically and mentally but he still kept going for Noctis never told him to leave and wanted him at his side. That had been the motivation even now, for his King had not discarded him and he owed Noctis his thanks. When had Ignis started to sweat? When did he start gasping for air? As he tried to make sense of what he had just seen a thought occurred to him. "You… you were never going to harm Noct."

The demon couldn't help himself as he continued to hold Ignis's hand close to him. It was impossible to say what had been seen, but he knew that there were some unpleasant memories that he had just shown the retainer without meaning to. "So," Ardyn spoke, a certain hollowness had taken up his voice. "Now you know the truth."

As the detail kept running through Ignis's mind, he couldn't help but be utterly horrified. All of his worry and fear that he had it was all for nothing. "All this time… you let me believe that I-"

"-That you were making a difference?" Ardyn shot back. "Yes… I did. However, I told you once before… your sacrifice was meaningless."

All the rapes and violations he had suffered, he didn't have to but he went through it because he thought he was doing a service for Noctis and the people that he held dear. His despair overcame him and he screamed, a loud and pitiful cry that even animals that heard the sound would flee in terror. How many times had he wanted to do that when he had been taken repeatedly in the hotel room those nights? Help had always been but a few steps away but he hadn't wanted to get anyone involved in his affair. Now he saw no need with how he had been played. Ardyn didn't try to silence him as his voice became raw with each gut-wrenching sound.

Ardyn didn't laugh at his weakness though, he merely watched the man finally realize the depth of his own misery. It was a product of his unwillingness to see anything but the truth in front of him that he had been blinded by his loyalty yet again. "You weren't supposed to see that." It would have been Ardyn's little secret. He wondered what other projections that the retainer might have gotten as a result of being purged of the starscourge but he dared not ask.

"If all you ever needed was Noctis, why pursue me?"

"Curiosity, I suppose." Although the demon was sure that there had been more to it than that now. After all, he had chosen to save the man rather than let him be completely consumed. "Admittedly, I found you... charming for a constant companion. Your futility has always been an admirable trait to observe."

Ignis grit his teeth. A toy… a pet. That is always what Ardyn called him, always what he was reminded of when he was taken. All he had been, all he was was just a source of amusement while Ardyn waited for Noctis to come out. He couldn't understand why Ardyn had masqueraded as a Kingsglaive at the time, but now it made sense. The demon was making sure that Noctis would live long enough to kill him and end the 2,000 years of misery.

"You have always told me, your allegiance lies with your King. What do you say now knowing that it is your dear Noctis that is the false one and I the intended ruler of Lucis?" Not too surprisingly Ignis remained quiet. "You know I do not lie, yet you shy away from the question. Refusing to give into the nature of your heart. You yielded before...to the rightful King of Lucis." And that was perhaps why he wished it so in hindsight. "You are the first being in memory besides the woman that I once loved in 2,000 years."

In a way, it wasn't a betrayal to the oath that he had taken to the Crown, for Ardyn, a distant and immortal monster, was indeed of Lucian descent. Nevertheless, there was a problem now that Ignis found himself in. For to acknowledge Ardyn would have meant he was a traitor to Noctis and to deny Ardyn meant that he was complicit with the betrayal of not only Somnus but the Astrals. "Why me?" He choked out. "Out of all of the people… you continued to have me suffer."

For that Ardyn had only had an honest response. "You simply came in my line of sight at the right place at the wrong time." Any of Noctis's retinue would have done the job, though Ignis happened to be the one left behind. "Perhaps my cruelty was out of selfish desire, but I broke you from the veil that has been over your eyes. You have served a false King given power by selfish gods who care nothing for the plight of mankind."

"Is that what you wanted? Understanding for the way you've treated me?" Ignis shot back. "You were wronged, I understand that, but you _tortured_ me." He was still a monster, perhaps he understood the string of events that had led Ardyn down this dark and bloodied path, but the retainer would have been a fool to just dismiss everything and throw himself at the man's feet. "I'm still Noctis's… that will never change. Even if you are the rightful heir to the Lucian throne." He could not, nor would he ever abandon Noctis.

The Usurper's eyes narrowed. "Strange how in my quest to make you mine, you find yourself falling deeper in love with another. _Him_ of all people..." Ah but the gods did like to laugh at Ardyn now didn't they? By design or necessity, trying to get this man to turn against Somnus's bloodline was a task that he feared would always be out of his reach as long as Noctis lived. What an unsightly irony. "He's going to die Ignis." Ardyn's tone was flat, eerily calm knowing the fate that awaited him and Noctis. "You are in love with a dead man and there isn't anything you will be able to do to change this fate."

That is what hurt the most. Ignis did want to change it. He'd bend the Astrals over if it was just to keep Noctis safe from harm. He lost his composure before Ardyn, but he didn't care anymore. "Why must you kill him? You said so yourself he is not the one directly responsible for the pain that happened to you! He has nothing to do with this!"

"You wish me to walk away? To give you _your_ fairytale ending?! So you can continue to be Somnus' bootlicker?"

"He's _not_ Somnus!" Ignis shouted back at him. "Why can't you accept that your brother is dead?!"

"He _does_ live!" The first signs of anger started to filter in Ardyn's voice. "In the form of the Chosen King! He will always live in the light, by the decree of the crystal and I, his eternal shadow. There is no grey area for either of us. We are destined to destroy each other for the sake of the Astral's altruism and for Eos itself. That is what they wished when the plague appeared that even they couldn't control, this is the conclusion!"

Ignis started to cry again knowing that Ardyn had every intention on continuing to bring down the Lucian dynasty."… I love him."

Ardyn's eyes widened when he heard that admission. Deep down, Ardyn had known that for a long time, it had been so obvious. Having some of Ignis's memories had only cemented that painful truth. This was the first time that Ithe retainer had flat out admitted his feelings for Noctis though. His unrequited love for his King, the sacrifice that he had made all to keep Noctis safe. It made Ardyn angry. An animalistic growl slipped past the Usurper's lips wrapping his hands around Ignis's throat. "Yes… you do, and yet I've never understood your attachment much less those foolish Glaives, the subjects willing to die for the sake of a man that they barely even know. A man that rightfully deserved _none_ of this but caused all of the events before you now!"

"A-ar-dyn…!" He could barely breathe with how hard the demon's grip became. He knew that it was impossible for him to break the grip at the moment but his body weakly bucked up trying to throw the man off of him! "S-stop!"

Horrified, Ardyn jerked his hand away snapping back to reality when he heard the strangled voice. His hands were trembling as he watched the retainer. "Don't lie to a condemned man Ignis."

"I'm not lying to you." Ignis sobbed.

"You didn't know you loved him until I pointed it out. You never tried to stop his marriage to Lunafreya, nor did you ever confess your feelings. How… how can you say that you love him when you had no concept of what it was?!" Ardyn snarled.

Ignis's heart sunk as the demon pointed that out. He could find no excuse for anything that Ardyn had said. It was true, he had never thought about the concept of love that much, not until Ardyn kept taking him. Until he wished that pleasure that the demon could invoke he envisioned Noctis and him sharing a moment of passion. Why he broke down before the demon was because it did hurt to know that it wasn't his King showing him such intimacy. But unlike before he now understood why Ardyn was behaving this way. Never would he have accused Ardyn as having feelings towards anyone but himself, but Ignis knew the truth. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the demon. Because what else could he say towards the Lucian King now?

It was hard for Ardyn to know how to respond to that admission. For he did realize that Ignis did likely mean that as an honest apology for everything that had happened to him. "The sole being that has given you pleasure for the first time in your life," Ardyn muttered. "That was not Noctis, that was me. Yet you sit here not able to utter such words."

"I can't." Ignis said, having tears run down his face.

Ardyn's fingers balled into a fist. Despite all the truths and honestly, despite him seeing Somnus and his wretched bloodline for what it was, still this man's faith didn't waver. "You can, you just don't want to admit it. You want to still hate me… and perhaps a part of you always will." The demon certainly could not apologize for his actions since he had felt it necessary at the time to do everything that he had to rot the King's Hand from the inside out. "But despite everything, my sins are _nothing_ compared to what my brother's bloodline has done."

Ignis felt a lump in his throat. The madman had ruined lives, was responsible for the death and destruction of countless men, women, and children. Even his own sordid tale with the man was not one that had been nothing but blackmail and a power struggle. "I gave you my body only… That's all you ever wanted from me. That's all I was willing to give to you in our agreement."

In the span of what seemed like seconds, Ignis had gotten to know the monster probably more than most could only dream. Ardyn was erased from Lucian's history, the good deeds he had once employed for the sake of his people were used against him as a weapon. Ignis had no reason to empathize with this man, but he knew to acknowledge Ardyn's words even in the minuscule capacity, would be a betrayal to Noctis. That opening would give Ardyn everything he needed to wrestle what hesitation he had for the man away. He could _not_ allow that to happen.

Ignis words hit Ardyn like a ton of bricks. It was such an offhand comment when he had uttered them in the crystal chamber that day but now the weight of it crushed him. He couldn't accuse the retainer of lying by that statement. In fact, the moment Ignis uttered that lie that he felt nothing towards him was all the ammo required to draw this man in Ardyn's web. Now though, with how Ignis had phrased the beginnings of their relationship, the rug had been pulled out from him cruelly. The demon lost to this man yet again.

"...Very well, Ignis Scientia." In the same ritual that he had repeated over and over again, he brushed his fingers over Ignis's body, controlling every nuisance of it until the retainer started to respond. It was the only thing that Ignis was capable of giving and Ardyn was determined to take it as many times as he could. It was his privilege, his _right_ , their standing agreement. It was the only consultation the Usurper had knowing that the walls were closing in. Like so many other memories, they would be purged and he was destined to be forgotten. But for now… he'd keep taking because it was within his capacity, he could rob Noctis of that. "Then I will accept your offer until I'm sated."

Ignis could say nothing as his clothing was stripped away from him exposing him before the demon. Before, fighting Ardyn was out of self-preservation, but now he didn't know what purpose it would serve or if he had a right to deny the man any longer. The true king of Lucis harbored feelings for him yet he could only think of Noctis for everything that the retainer had done, was for him and him alone.

When Ardyn had stripped Ignis of his own clothing, he removed his own before settling himself between Ignis's legs. "You are my prisoner until I release you."

Ignis's heart sank as he realized what was happening. He wondered why the area was so vastly different from Galdin Quay. He had no idea where he was and trying to find out would take time, more so to escape from the Usurper. "Ardyn… please don't do this."

"You leave me no choice." The Usurper whispered. "I suppose you owe me your life now, so your freedom is a welcome payment."

But that wasn't fair as Ardyn never gave him a choice… he might have said that it had always been _a choice_ but it was an impossible one that he could never go against because of Ignis's nature. Ardyn's fingers intruded inside of his body and stretched him. Ignis could tell, there was a lot more deliberation to get the muscles to relax. Ardyn moved on top of him after, and feeling the demon push himself in, he tried to keep himself from crying out. It was a useless exercise though for the demon simply knew everything about his body. Ignis was worked up like so many times before. He had thought all he had to do was endure it like so many other instances, but something had changed.

He could feel Ardyn's seed spilling into him, but still the demon kept thrusting inside of him as if afraid to even let their coupling cease. Ignis moans eventually morphed into cries as he kept being taken. The act of sex wasn't as horrible as being beaten, but his body wasn't supposed to be enduring this for such prolonged periods. The pleasure eventually was outweighed by his muscles being overextended, the bruising becoming more prominent as Ardyn handled him, even the weight of the other man continuing to move inside of him was too much. Exhaustion gripped Ignis like a vice as he started to grow numb with every climax. And as darkness started clouded his mind he could only be thankful that a reprieve was waiting for him. Ardyn had no control on that aspect of him. As he passed out Ignis thought he felt warm droplets falling on his chest but for the life of him, the retainer couldn't fathom where they were falling from.


	13. Gladio: The Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iggy… did you really fear me more than Ardyn?" If the retainer really did die how in the world was Gladio going to look at Noct again? As a Shield, he was turning out to be a joke. And Cor wished him to take over the Crownsguard but how could he take over the mantle of his father if he kept making decisions like this?

He nearly burned out his engine, but Gladio had made good time by the time that he got to Lestallum. The city was busy as usual, but for once, the population boom would work to his advantage as entered inside of the checkpoint. He had gone to the doctor that he was personally acquainted with as he closed his practice for the evening. Even explaining the situation he could tell that the doctor was uneasy, but his Hippocratic Oath compelled him to at least see the damage. The only thing that Gladio said was see if nothing else, an amputation to stop the spread of the starscourge was possible. So they waited for Prompto to come. But strangely enough, after the past two hours, there was no sign of the gunner or Ignis anywhere. Even the COM phone that he tried to dial Prompto with went unanswered. Something had to have happened. After the third hour of silence, Gladio's own fears were getting the best of him. Reluctantly he drove back to Lestallum with the doctor before he went back to the headquarters. Not too surprisingly Cor was there, although the Immortal seemed to be calm as ever despite the flurry of activity going on around him. It was hard to read the man but perhaps that is why he was such a fearsome ally and one that Gladio had always looked up to even under his training as a Crownsguard officer.

"Take care of your business Amicitia?" Although as he walked closer to the Shield, he sensed something was wrong.

"Sorta. Was looking for someone here." There was a pause before he asked the painful question. "You haven't seen Prompto come here looking for me have you?"

"Hmm, Argentum?" Cor thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Haven't seen him for a few months actually. Though he was in Hammerhead helping out there."

So it wasn't as though he had been caught with Ignis. Still, why hadn't he arrived here yet? If anything he should have been here far quicker than Gladio had arrived. "I thought he was on his way here, heard there was a horde that appeared at Galdin Quay, said he wanted to come here for a small reprieve."

"All the way out there?" Cor seemed concerned considering the King was out there. Without even missing a beat, the Immortal grabbed his own COM phone before dialing the number to the post there. The signal, like was the case for Gladio could not be picked up. "How long ago was the last communication you had with them?"

"About six hour ago." The Shield recounted.

Cor thought for a bit before he glanced out at the city. "I'm a bit strapped here with keeping order but we should do a welfare check there. I'd hate for something to be wrong and we are just sitting on ass not helping them."

"Permission to take some troops and head out to survey the damage?" Gladio asked.

"Granted. Pull out as soon as you can." The Immortal said. "Take three doctors with you when you go. Hopefully, you won't need them but… helps to be prepared.

Gladio didn't dare argue.

* * *

It was agonizing gathering the retinue to go with him to Galdin Quay, but he could not take any chances. The doctors recruited with him, he hoped wouldn't have to be employed but Cor usually was spot on with his observations and didn't dare question the man's intuition. Something most certainly was holding Prompto up, and Gladio didn't want to be put in a precarious position knowing the potential danger that awaited them. What Gladio was faced with though was a type of destruction that he hadn't been ready to see.

The retinue was greeted by the look of weary Galdin Quay Kingsglaives and other staff trying to clear more wreckage and unearth survivors and bodies that had gotten caught up in the fray. The tale-tale signs of a raging fire were hard to miss. Just about every building had some type of burn damage or smoke on it if it wasn't completely destroyed by daemons. It was strange though, the fire should have kept a large portion of the daemon population away but how had it gotten that bad?

"Sir Amicitia," The Galdin Quay commander greeted him. "I thank you for coming here. We hadn't had a chance to ask for aid from Lestallum though." The power lines had been too damaged even if the engineers were steadily working into the night to restore what they had lost.

"Think nothing of it, we'll help out as much as we can. Sorry I didn't bring more help with me."

Apparently it wasn't just the destruction of Galdin Quay that was a whispered topic of conversation either. Even from his vantage point off the coast, Angelgard was hardly recognizable. If anything, it looked like an iceberg had emerged just off Galdin Quay. Considering that the area was known for the tropical temperatures, seeing such a frightening amount of ice was almost like an omen. Even when the wind blew from Angelgard to Galdin Quay, the chill in the air was noticeable. "When did that happen?"

"A few hours ago. Strangely enough, we saw Leviathan too. She seemed to be putting out the fires that were started by Ifrit."

Gladio frowned. "The Astrals were here?"

"Yes, saw them with my own eyes, the Tidemother, the Glacian, the Infernian that set the town ablaze, even the Archaean appeared."

What the hell was going on? The Astrals as far as Gladio knew were to obey Noctis only. Surely the King hadn't emerged from his sleep yet had he? "You haven't seen the King appear have you?"

"No… we were actually wondering the same thing at the appearance of the Astrals, but no one has seen him. I suspect he is still on Angelgard."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Glacian seems to be protecting the island." HIs gaze moved there. "We can no longer dock there. The ice seems to be constantly replacing itself preventing us from getting access to the King. The men that I sent reported seeing the Shiva guarding the shores. She isn't letting anyone close."

Why did the Astrals appear now though? "There is no point in fighting the goddess. Whatever she is doing, it is to protect the King."

"That was my thought exactly, but surely there should still be some guards always stationed here?"

Gladio thought about that too, then he looked at the town as a whole. Living here would be almost impossible with the damage that had been inflicted. "One crisis at a time." He said. "Focus on getting the survivors and injured out of here first."

"Of course sir. Might I inquire why you came here?" It seemed out of the blue since he hadn't been able to get outside help yet. Not that the commander was ungrateful, it just seemed that Gladio appearing was another work of the gods.

"I'm looking for someone that was supposed to be here." And again he chose his words carefully. "Might you know if a Prompto Argentum is around?"

The commander thought about the name for a moment. "Sounds familiar, but you'll have to give me a bit to check around."

"Take all the time you need." The Shield countered. Though he said that, he wanted to find the gunner as quickly as possible.

* * *

When Prompto opened his eyes and the only thing that he could make out was a blinding light overhead. Was he dead? All he could remember was staring at Ifrit setting the town on fire before he blacked out. He tried to sit up, but the moment that he shifted, he cried out as his hand immediately went to hold onto his ribs.

He heard two voices before a woman came closer into his line of sight. "Please don't move Mr. Argentum."

"You…you're the lady from the hotel." The gunner said.

"Receptionist and maid at your service, but I'm honored you do remember me." She mused. "Call me Roxanne, retainer for Cid Sophiar. You took a hell of a beating sir, so please don't make your wounds worse."

"Heh, no worries there. Not going anywhere." The gunner tried to joke though the pain was obvious to even her.

"The doctors are a bit pressed for the moment I'm afraid, so you'll have to bear with it for a while. Managed to get you to one of their makeshift hospitals and dressed your wounds, but that's the best I could do under the circumstances."

Strangely enough, Prompto didn't seem to mind the wait. "Did... you save me?"

"You saved plenty of my staff in the hotel from the horde. If anything, you saved us, not the other way around."

"Was… There's another guy with me by chance?"

"Ignis you mean?" There was a frown before she sighed. "No... given the footsteps leading away from you, I assume he went elsewhere. Afraid I haven't seen him, checked around to make sure no one had admitted him here."

So that was it, Ignis really was gone. And Ardyn had him. What in the world could that bastard have wanted with Ignis?

"Roxanne, don't talk the boy to death." Cid's gruff voice said in the corner of the room. He'd driven down here himself after deciding after the fifth time he couldn't get patched in to see what the hell was going on up here. When he had, the Kingsglaive was finishing what remained of the daemons before he and Roxanne looked around for Prompto and Ignis. Cid had easily recognized Prompto's jeep - or rather what was left of it before they ended up finding the gunner and brought him here. "Boy needs his rest after the tumble he took."

"Cid." Prompto muttered. "What the hell are you doing here? It isn't safe."

"You sittin' here with half your ribs broken, and you tryin' to tell _me_ what to do boy? I go wherever the fuck I please." The old man countered. "Hell, ya don't know what mighta happened if I didn't find yer ass." Despite his harsh words he was thankful that Prompto managed to be still breathing after all of that chaos much less the state of the jeep.

The gunner knew better than to argue though he frowned. "Are the daemons gone then?"

"For the most part." The mechanic said. The horde from what he could tell had been killed, but by now it was a matter of just trying to find the missing and recover the dead. "Heard ya helped 'em quite a bit before ya got hurt so sure there are plenty that owe you their life boy."

Prompto didn't feel like a hero though, not knowing that he had lost Ignis. He couldn't admit it to the old man.

A knock on Prompto's door was heard before Gladio opened the door. His gaze immediately went to the gunner's bandages before sighing. "Finally found you." The Shield said after some time.

"So ya made it here too finally." Cid mused. "Thought ya'd be the first here the way you took off from the shop."

Gladio hesitated before just shaking his head. "Something came up, needed to head to Lestallum first." Which had been true. The fact that he expected Prompto there with Ignis… even glancing around the room he could see that the retainer was nowhere to be found.

Prompto seemed to already know what the other man wanted to say, and he slowly sat up in the cot. "Cid, do you mind if I talk to Gladio privately for a sec?"

The old man was curious, but he didn't press the matter. "It's fine with me. Need to check on something anyway. Since you can flap your gums, guessin' you are doing better." Roxanne and the mechanic walked out leaving the pair alone. As they did though, the woman's expression became somber walking outside of the hospital. "Cid… about that information you wanted."

"Did ya manage to get it for me?"

"I did sir, but... " She had a hard time putting it into words so just pulled out a small recording device. "I don't know what to say regarding what you'll hear, but I followed your instructions and this is what it picked up. The Hydrean managed to prevent the hotel from being burned so we were able to save it."

Cid took the device noting the earphones she offered with it. Without even asking why he put one of the buds before he pressed the playback button and listened to the audio.

* * *

After Cid left the room, Prompto's gaze still moved to the door. "Make sure no one is around Gladio."

Now the Shield really was concerned, why was Prompto being so secretive? Still, he had done what was asked and made sure that the room and outside the door was indeed clear before he locked the door for added privacy and took a seat next to Prompto. "What happened?"

"Where do I even start?" The gunner said sadly. So much had happened and the implication was bad. "Listen to me…. You have a major issue in the Kingsglaive and possibly even Crownsguard."

"In what way?"

"A spy." The gunner said.

"An infiltration? For what purpose?" The first thing he thought of was the Niflheim Empire, but that didn't make sense with their leadership either dead, missing, or simply just abandoned the capital.

"It's Ardyn," Prompto said after some time, "He took Iggy."

"...What?" The last time Gladio had seen that bastard was when he managed to get up from a point-blank shot from Prompto's gun and proceeded to walk away from them like nothing happened. "You saw him?"

"Yeah… he's the one that did this to me," Prompto said as he looked down at his body. "No way a daemon would have caught me off guard like this… but facing him. He was going to kill me. And if Iggy hadn't intervened... I doubt I'd be here."

"Shit…"

"That guy he was using the face as… it was a Kingsglaive named Emus and he was controlling an Astral to make it worse. Forgot the last name. But the thing is… Ardyn, he had to have been here for a while."

Gladio couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would that bastard stay here of all places?" Then a thought occurred to him. "My god, was he trying to get to Noct again?"

"I wish I knew." The gunner whispered. "But Ardyn… I met him when we came to Galdin Quay the first time and Iggy made it seem like they were pals so I thought nothing of it."

Had it really been that long? If that was true, the first time they came to Galdin Quay had been at least three months ago. "You think Specs knew it was him?"

Prompto thought back to what Ardyn had told him before he left with Ignis. An agreement forged between them, the way the two spoke to each other. There was little doubt. "He knew… he knew that was Ardyn and probably always had known it was him." When he thought back to those few times that he had seen Emus suddenly it dawned on him why Ignis seemed to have been terrified to be left alone when the daemons had attacked the city before. Emus had been so helpful to want to see Ignis safe but what he really did was force Ignis to be near that monster. "He smiled as I left him Gladio... He told me to seek out a job in Hammerhead instead of here."

And how had he repaid Ignis's kindness? By just leaving him here so Ardyn could do what he liked with him. The gunner had been held by the demon before so he knew how it was to have the other man in his head, to have him question his own worth and purpose. For Prompto he had only spent nearly two weeks trapped in Zegnautus Keep but it had felt like a year as he was forced to endure the man's torture. Prompto could not fathom what months subjected to the Usurper was like. If Ardyn had gotten a chance to break all of his ribs, the pain would only be a drop in the bucket. And even knowing that Ignis still saved him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save him from that bastard."

Now Gladio was starting to understand why Prompto had wanted to keep this from getting out. If Ardyn really was still around and masquerading as someone else, he didn't want word to reach him. But even so… something seemed off. He was willing to kidnap Ignis, yet for three months he could have harmed Noctis but hadn't. What was his goal?

As he tried to make sense out of it, he was reminded of the marks he saw on Ignis's body when he came to Hammerhead. The bruises that had come from a lover that the retainer never divulged, of Prompto hearing Ignis having sex. A chill ran down his spine as he kept thinking to other subtle gestures. Why Ignis insisted on using a code when they met, why he had been so secretive about what was going on. His mouth pressed together knowing that Prompto had been correct. Ignis had known Ardyn was here, yet he never said anything. "Prompto… don't worry, this isn't the end. I'll still look for him. He has to be out there."

"He was infected. There is no cure even if you do find him!" Prompto nearly shouted absolutely frustrated. It was why he knew that if they didn't find Ignis soon, they never would. Maybe he was already one of the monsters wandering around and he'd have been slain by a Kingsglaive. No one would have ever known it and he hated that!

"You're wrong… if Ardyn really did take Ignis. He isn't going to let him die." It was merely a gut feeling but he needed to find out what the monster was doing here first.

"You know what he did to Ravus… there is no telling that man's intention."

That was also true as well, but Gladio was not about to sour this conversation anymore. Not until he figured out all of the details and that would take some time. First though, he needed to find the commander and work his way down. If Ardyn really was still here, he had to do this quietly. "I need to speak to the commander here, but just rest Prompto. Don't worry we'll get Iggy back."

* * *

Gladio walked out of Prompto's room and could see Cid still talking to Roxanne. When the woman noticed that Gladio was walking towards them, she excused herself before disappearing in the direction of the hotel. "Sorry, that took a while."

The mechanic just shook his head. "Don't mind it. Sure there were some things that you needed to get off your chests." Wisely, he didn't try to inquire what the two had discussed instead of thinking of his own situation and the information that he had been given. "Seems since you are here, I can head back to Hammerhead but want to give you something before I head out." He held out the recording device along with the earbuds to the Shield then.

"What is this?"

"Information." The mechanic said simply. "Told you I was waiting for some more details, it's why I told you to stay put in Hammerhead." Not that any of that probably mattered now given the circumstances, but he got the questions that had been bothering him answered. "Had to do with a certain visitor that kept visiting Ignis. Asked my contact to plant a few bugs in Ignis's room since there were some suspicious things that kept happening." Bloodied sheets, deep bruises that Ignis kept covering up, the sudden weight loss and not eating meals that were delivered to his room. All things that Roxanne seemed to report to him in higher frequency within the last month. So of course Cid wanted to know just what this man was doing to Ignis.

The mechanic looked at Gladio square in the eyes, and his expression became blank. "I only listened to five minutes to understand the gravity of the situation. I suspect you'll be wanting to hear the whole thing, but I don't think you should. Just enough to understand..." It was hard enough coming to terms that what he had heard had actually transpired, even more that it had been going on perhaps since the day that he had left him in Galdin Quay. It wasn't his fault but Cid still blamed himself because he knew Ignis had been acting off for such a long time.

 _Just going through a phase_ , he told himself. _Depression and frustration no doubt. Just give him his space and he'll be alright._ But as it turns out, it was the worst thing he could have done. No doubt that the boys would feel the same thing as well when they realized what had happened. They were impressionable and had a bond stronger than even he did with Regis. It would have been a disservice to hold back what he had gotten. So as much as he didn't want to… Cid gave Gladio the entirety of the recording completely unedited. "Find him for me. Please."

Gladio didn't understand what had gotten into Cid as he said that, but before he could so much as make a reply, the mechanic walked away. The fact that there were headphones told Gladio that whatever was on there needed to be kept in private. He placed one earbud in his ear before he played the recording not sure what to expect. At first, he wasn't sure what to make of it as he heard Prompto, Talcott, Ignis, and another person speaking as they were served dinner. Obviously everyone had been enjoying themselves until Prompto had excused himself and took Talcott home. Without preamble, there was a sudden shift. The voice of Emus shifted to Ardyn which made Gladio's blood run cold.

["I assume that there is no ambush waiting for me outside?"]

The context was confusing, more so with the persistent silence before he heard the sounds of chairs overturning and the sounds of magic in the background.

["I'll take that as a "no" then…"]

It was hard to say what Gladio expected as the sounds of blades crossing each other were overshadowed by the conversation between blows. Cid had told him to stop when he got the picture. Of why Ignis hadn't been acting like himself. But he could not stop the recording, for he could not have comprehended the nature of what the retainer had subjected himself to. And as he heard Ignis fall to pieces before the monster, so did Gladio. Because he realized that he had indeed failed to protect Ignis and the blame wasn't on Ardyn's shoulders but his own.

* * *

The Shield couldn't face anyone, especially Prompto after he heard what was on the recording. Despite the obvious danger that Ardyn presented to the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, he wanted to be alone. He walked along the beach that overlooked Angelgard as his hand kept staring at the recording device. "Iggy… did you really fear me more than Ardyn?" If the retainer really did die how in the world was Gladio going to look at Noct again? As a Shield, he was turning out to be a joke. And Cor wished him to take over the Crownsguard but how could he take over the mantle of his father if he kept making decisions like this? It was one of the first times Gladio felt lost. He collapsed on the sand and he sobbed. All this time, Ignis was subjecting himself to being at Ardyn's mercy just to protect everyone else. Gladio could have intervened and helped. He could have asked, he could have offered to move Ignis, he could have been more of a friend to the man he had grown up with but he had pushed him to hide what was really going on. If Cid didn't do this, none of them would have known because Ignis, though acting strange was hiding everything rather well.

At the time it had made sense. When he saw what the Ring of the Lucii had done to the retainer, he feared what else Ignis was willing to do to keep the people around himself safe. And Gladio, despite his intentions, had gotten the answer in the worst way possible. How was it that Ignis was capable of taking a bullet for his friends far more than he was? All of the training he had done to toughen him up, to make him a worthy Shield for the King seemed to never be enough.

Now he didn't know if he'd even get the chance to apologize to Ignis. Not that it would be enough to forgive the sins he had committed to his best friend. From the distance, he stared at Angelgard knowing Noctis was there. "What should I do?" Press on should have been the obvious solution for Ignis was just one life. But Gladio, despite his hardened upbringing, despite being ruthlessly efficient with war games didn't want that. Focus on the living, and leave the dead in peace for there was nothing more to do for the dead than mourn them. His gaze turned to Angelgard. "What the hell should I do dammit?!" He shouted at the Astrals, at Noctis, whoever would listen to him.

The ground shook under him. And already he was reaching for his weapon as if expecting another onslaught of daemons. He had thought that the Kingsglaive had gotten rid of them, but there could be others. There were a lot of people here so of course, that was a possibility. But something was different as a figure seemed to appear from beyond the desert. It was a monstrous shadow that eclipsed even an Iron Giant and it was headed straight towards him. His body light flashed up, and he saw piercing amber eyes from the Titan and they seemed to be trained on him.

An attack? Gladio thought as he readied his Greatsword to fight the Astral. It had been an unconscious action but when he thought hard about it, what he was about to do was suicide. This wasn't like before at the Disk of Cauthess where there was a trial between Noctis and the Astral. It was him, by himself about to take on a god. Even with all of his training, this was not what he had ever expected but if the Astral desired his life then he'd not lay it down without a fight. Maybe this was the end for him, certainly he deserved it. But as the Archaean stretched his arm out, the motion seemed to be to grab at Gladio rather than strike him.

His sword fumbled out of his grip as the Titan picked up the Shield seeming to be aware of the fragility of his body. The Astral spoke through the language Gladio could not understand. When Titan realized this, he only brought his forehead closer to the Shield. When the Astral's head touched Gladio's body he showed the human a vision. Of Noctis pleading to Shiva as he remained in his crystal prison.

> "You say that I'm supposed to protect Eos from the blight on this world, and you would lend me your strength to do so. I don't ask you to fight for me while I remain here but only protect what we have left. Abandon your strength to them when I am back on Eos, but please… give them a fighting chance to counter the threat. As the last Lucian King…" He said softly. "Please give me that mercy."

"Noct…" Gladio whispered. "You lend me your Astral to fight?" As he tried to make sense of what he had seen the Archaean lowered him to the ground. His charge would be this boy to look after. To spare him and his fellow man from daemons and to aid their survival. The request that Noctis gave was out of the norm, but for him he'd fulfill his duty to the Chosen King. With the message sent, the Titan's body glowed as it disappeared, but strangely the light seemed to be drawn to Gladio as the Astral bonded with him. There was a power that the Shield felt pouring through him. A presence that he felt in the back of his mind as his gaze was pulled on Angelgard. There was little doubt that he was still alive, and even more that he hadn't abandoned his people or his calling. If that was the case… Gladio couldn't waiver, not when he was giving a blessing like this.

* * *

A/N: I'll go ahead and answer: Ramah is Prompto's charge, and Leviathan is Ignis's charge, Shiva's hanging out with Noctis.


	14. Ardyn: An Ill Fated Promise*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was born. That is his only crime you keep sentencing him to death over."
> 
> A pause followed before a hand reached out, grabbing Ignis's chin within his hand. "And what of me? Why am I sentenced to death?"
> 
> "Because the Astrals… and the world hate you." Ignis countered.
> 
> So he did understand. "You are more than welcome to join my rally towards the gods."
> 
> Ignis frowned then. "You speak of madness."
> 
> "How could you expect me to remain sane after what I've been through?"
> 
> To that Ignis could not comment and merely turned his attention away from the Lucian King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is where I'm going to conclude this arc because this is where the ending divergence comes into play. As I mentioned before, there was an intended death scene and it would have started to be set up after this point in the story. To give me wiggle room, because I already know there is a good chance I will want to return to writing the 'true' ending that I meant prior to reading The Dawn of the Future (DotF), I can do it in another story arc without any damage done to the original work. Technically there can be several ways to end this story with how circumstances have transpired. This was intentional on my part just in case I want to ever revisit and write the endings as needed or give other people the opportunity to let their imagination run wild.

* * *

Tenebrae had been an unusual spot for Ardyn to spirit Ignis too, but in the back of his mind, it made the most sense. The grounds here, guarded and cultivated by the Oracles since the days of Aera seemed to have given this land a slight immunity to daemons. His "children" didn't often come here because they had to have sensed the power of the Astrals and Oracle alike. Even Ardyn felt the ancient power, although given his ties to having similar properties of the Oracle, he tolerated it better. He had noticed though that the wrist that Luna had touched seemed to always ache as he stayed within these grounds. The Tenebrae people had long abandoned the city, likely spread out to Lestallum and the other cities that would likely collapse in due time because of the plague. No matter for him, it was the ideal grounds that he needed.

For a month, he had the entire city to himself with Ignis. Ardyn hadn't bothered to step into Fenestala Manor even under his employ of the Niflheim Empire in the past. There were just far too many memories here that he hadn't cared to think about. Now though, as history repeated itself, it seemed that there was no better place in Eos. After their brief, yet heated exchange and Ignis passing out from his spiteful rutting, he had moved the other man from the servants quarters into the Queen's Chamber. The spacious room needed little clean up in terms of removing the caked-on dust and finding new sheets for them within the walls. The Manor still had running water and plumbing. All things that were confined to the royal chamber without needing to go out which worked in Ardyn's favor. The only thing really that he couldn't avoid was keeping Ignis warm enough with the fireplace. An unfortunate indication to anyone that traveled beyond the city limits would no doubt see the smoke or dim light from the chamber. There were enough canned food supplies he could offer to Ignis, but Ardyn knew that this arrangement had to end.

For one, there was a drop ship that had been circling the skies for the past week. He didn't know who it was but they had to have noticed the presence within the palace. The Queen's chamber was on the top floor overlooking many of the lower-lying areas within Tenebrae. He thought to use Ifrit to end their troublesome curiosity, but the Usurper knew it was just going to delay the inevitable. An Astral appearing tended to raise questions and only encourage reinforcements. As it stood, Ardyn couldn't afford to babysit Ignis and protect him from the daemons, not if he wished to grow in power. Whenever Ardyn had to leave Ignis, he had always barricaded the room so the man couldn't try to escape nor could a daemon slip inside while he was out. As long as Ignis continued to be unable to let Noctis go, Ardyn couldn't trust him.

The retainer's mental map had been confined to the room for this reason. Ignis had suspected he was being kept somewhere in the upper echelons of society, but the lack of people still limited his knowledge and it was the only way that Ardyn could truly "blind" the man - by keeping his area that he could explore as small as possible. And even if he did manage to break the barricade Ardyn had placed, the demon was never gone for such prolonged periods that escape would be viable much less he could get his bearings. So he had remained Ardyn's prisoner, not sure what the next day would bring for him.

The daemons that Ardyn needed to absorb wouldn't be in Tenebrae. It was why the Usurper had been hoping to convince the man to follow him before his plans had just blown up in his face when the hoard had appeared in Galdin Quay. Ardyn still tried to wrestle the thought of Noctis away from the retainer, which was proving to be just as hard as the methods used to break Ignis at the beginning. How did one sever love? Maybe if Ardyn had figured it out, this affair wouldn't have dragged on as long as it did. With all of the logic and justifications, Ardyn could think of, none of that mattered because Ignis still wanted to be at the bastard's side regardless as to how he might have felt about Ardyn.

He still fucked Ignis, although the dynamics of their relationship had noticeably changed. Ignis did seem to stay true to his word and didn't fight back when he was taken anymore. Perhaps after being broken, and the realization of their conversation sunk in, the retainer realized who he was. It didn't make much sense to resist the Lucian royalty much less the true King. Ardyn could tell that the man was still conflicted as to how to deal with him which only added to the complexity of their relationship. Ignis wasn't just a prisoner, but he was his companion and lover. The only being in Eos that could tolerate his madness and understand him on a personal level. That is why Ardyn was frustrated because he knew Ignis had to have felt something for him. The sex, the intimacy, the warmth of his body… his very mind, Ardyn desired it all. In the end, the Usurper got what he wanted when he broke Ignis, but the circumstances didn't sit well to him.

If Ignis didn't see some visions of the past when he had absorbed the retainer's starscourge (and he suspected there were many, given how Ignis kept trying to reason with him to cease killing Noctis), likely Ardyn would have been better equipped to convince his companion to follow him to hell itself.

The Usurper's goal had to continue to spread and devour daemons in the name of his own salvation and imminent death. How long did he have left, he wondered? The crystal's power had been building for as long as he had walked the earth. How did 2,000 years' worth of magic get compressed within a single mortal body? The light that was transferring in Noctis would take a lot more time than he had thought. A year? Five years? Perhaps ten or more. By the time he arrived what would be the point in his final struggle if there was no human left alive? Maybe Bahamut would still see that as a victory since he thought so little of humanity and animals weren't so bloody needy of the god's attention.

There was little doubt that the gods laughed at Ardyn for his weakness. Once again his own happiness was torn from him. Ardyn knew if he continued to see Ignis as he was now… knowing that he'd never be seen in the same light as Noctis, his rage would boil over and he'd hurt the man. That shouldn't have bothered the Usurper but it did. There was a point of time where his feelings had changed towards Ignis and he didn't even recognize when or why that had happened. He loathed himself for falling into an unintentional trap.

Even now, he crawled close to Ignis as he slept. The other man was not really permitted to keep his clothing on since he had been imprisoned. Ardyn could make out the bruises on his body, some of it was out of frustration, and other times it was just because of his strength. There was more purple skin than his own natural flesh which wasn't a good sign. At this rate, Ignis's body would give out on him. The demon sighed hating to be put in such a precarious position again. Who would have thought pursuing a human could be so troublesome? The back of his hand brushed across Ignis's cheek causing the man to stir from his sleep.

Staying unconscious had been Ignis's only comfort to escape. There was always something new regarding Ardyn to think about and he didn't like the feelings that the man was starting to inspire. At least when he slept he could try to block out the unpleasant aspects of his reality. He lost all concept of time again being held in this room. Not that there was a point in trying to count the days, being forced to live in hell seemed to be a common development in his life. The only difference now is that he had more of an understanding of why the flames were burning everything around him. Ignis felt Ardyn's hands go around his waist, pulling him closer to the other man. He felt the brush of Ardyn's lips going over his chest, then ascending to the dip into the hollow of his neck.

"You frustrate me so much Ignis." Ardyn said, finally breaking the silence.

The demon still was trying to capture Ignis's heart. How many times had he tried to tell Ardyn that he desired Noct and only Noct? It seemed as though the demon still refused to accept it. Ignis no longer tried to beg to be let go for he knew that Ardyn would try to make him say that acknowledgment that he felt something towards the Lucian King. Perhaps Ignis did though, here was a man that had explored every inch of his body, knew what turned him on and what would make him melt. He couldn't hide his moans as he felt Ardyn move inside of him so surely if nothing else he was a lover even if that had never been his intention. He felt teeth sink into his neck knowing another mark had appeared there and the retainer gasped softly.

Admiring his handiwork, the demon turned his attention to Ignis's lower body. He normally would have just stretched and penetrated the retainer as he had done so many times, but tonight he'd opt for a different approach. Ardyn's fingers wrapped around the base of Ignis's cock to hold it steady before his lips hovered over the tip. Even Ignis seemed to be surprised given the little gasps he heard before the demon's mouth descended over the tip and started to suck the sensitive area.

Ignis's fingers curled into the sheets confused by what was happening. Although Ardyn had only thought of his pleasure as an afterthought, this was out of the norm even for him. A whimper left his lips as he was worked up. Unable to help himself his hips started to rise off the mattress jerking into that warm mouth. Ardyn seemed to tolerate the gesture, it wasn't though he needed to breathe anyway. The lack of a gag reflex worked in Ignis favor feeling the retainer harden into his mouth. The Usurper let Ignis set his own pace feeling the man's hips continuing to thrust inside his mouth. Somehow Ignis fingers became uncurled from the sheets below him and had been pulling his auburn hair from the scalp. Ignis was so vocal, the demon was starting to suspect he did enjoy sex. Each squeeze of Ardyn's lips, the swirl of his tongue and the way his throat contracted to hold Ignis within the confines of his mouth seemed to send the retainer to heaven. Eventually, he felt that fervent pitch as Ignis was on the cusp of his orgasm. The body below him stiffened as Ardyn eagerly swallowed every drop of him as the retainer cried out.

Only when he felt the retainer's fingers relax did he bother to sit up admiring the flushed agitated state of his lover. "This could be you everyday," Ardyn said, "I know your body intimately and I have no qualms with giving you such pleasure."

When the peek of his orgasm no longer clouded his mind, Ignis merely shook his head. "You ask me to abandon those that I hold dear. I will not."

"In lieu of your happiness."

"You wish to make me happy?"

Ardyn thought about it. "I tire of seeing your tears."

Letting him go, that would have made Ignis happy. To put this unpleasant chapter behind him. To have a sense of normalcy in his life that he hadn't experienced since Ardyn had forcibly come into it. But he dared not ask because he knew what the demon would say.

Ardyn already knew what Ignis was thinking because Noctis might as well have been a part of Ignis at this point. Just once, he wanted to win against the King of Light when it came to the man but his efforts seemed to just be met with this brick wall. "He cannot mean so much to you."

"He does… he always will."

"Even knowing that he will die. Even knowing what he is guilty for?"

"He was born. That is his only crime you keep sentencing him to death over."

A pause followed before a hand reached out, grabbing Ignis's chin within his hand. "And what of me? Why am I sentenced to death?"

"Because the Astrals… and the world hate you." Ignis countered.

So he did understand. "You are more than welcome to join my rally towards the gods."

Ignis frowned then. "You speak of madness."

"How could you expect me to remain sane after what I've been through?"

To that Ignis could not comment and merely turned his attention away from the Lucian King.

That was Ardyn's last attempt to get the man on his side he supposed, and he had failed at it. At the very least, he could say he enjoyed his time with the man who seemed to have resented and hated him less. He got a chance at having a lover to call his own and speak plainly to one that wasn't trying to stab him in his back. With all of that given, it was no wonder why he had to make sure that this man would live as long as Astrals willed it. His people, those within the Ring of the Lucii, had spared his life at the cost of his vision. Ardyn understood why he was important enough to spare now. But unlike his kin, Ardyn was capable of doing something that even they could not achieve with their limitless power.

As he held onto Ignis's chin, he allowed the dormant part of his power to rise. It was a subtle pale yellow light at first though it grew covering Ignis's face.

Ignis could tell that something strange was going on, for even blind, he knew that a bright light was close to him. What was it doing, he couldn't say, but he didn't sense any malicious intentions. Whatever Ardyn was doing wasn't harming him, though he felt lightheaded. It was impossible to say how long the light lasted before he felt Ardyn let go of him and crawled closer.

"Open your eyes." The demon commanded.

What? Surely that had to have been a joke for there was nothing worth looking at in the world anymore.

Ardyn could sense the hesitation and merely sighed softly. "...Please, Ignis." Saying the man's name seemed to have an effect. For after some minutes, the Usurper found himself staring back at eyes, very much like his own. The sclera was blackened, likely a side effect for letting the plasmodia fester for such a long time when he had first been infected, but the cloudy-grey film that had once covered his eyes was gone. Instead, a pale hazel color peered out at him. He thought for sure that the retainer would run at seeing him, but the other man just continued to stare back in shock.

"...Why?" Ignis's voice choked out. And even as he said it, tears started to run down his face again.

It was such a simple question, but Ardyn had trouble forming into words for what he had just done. Yet for some reason, Ardyn had the overwhelming need to use his skill on this man. Each death at the hands of the starscourge was of natural selection. If a human or animal died, it wasn't his concern or care. Yet for Ignis... Compassion he supposed was the right term to use, much like when he had siphoned the starscourge out of him. A hand ghosted over the tears running down the other man's face unsure how to process what he was seeing. Ignis had cried before when he was in pain, when he was upset, but neither seemed to fit why the retainer was so emotional now. Nevertheless, seeing his expression was comforting in a way. "Would you believe me if I said I pitied you?"

Pity? Surely Ardyn was joking. When no laugh followed though, Ignis was taken aback by the implication. "You… you said you never did." He remembered Ardyn asking him if he did want the demon's pity before at the beginning, but he had chalked it off as another cruel joke on Ardyn's part.

"No," The demon countered. "You told me you didn't want my pity, so I obliged to your request." Admittedly, he didn't mind it since it had made perfect sense to continue to be cruel at the time. To show that type of mercy to Ignis would have made him look weak, and he couldn't allow that to happen. "You aren't the only one that hides behind half-truths... In another moment of time, to have someone like you at my side would have been the Astral's blessing. But I suppose I should be used to being robbed by the divine." In fact, it was happening so often he was even tired of being angry about it. Satisfied that Ignis could indeed see, Ardyn climbed off Ignis and moved over to the window overlooking the Manor. Even in the darkness, he could make out the sounds of the motor coming from the drop ship as they finally hovered above them. Perhaps the owners finally decided to investigate who was here and deal with them. "It seems my time with you has come to an end."

An end? "What are you saying?" A part of Ignis wondered if Ardyn really was going to kill him. It wouldn't have been a huge surprise knowing that the demon still desired him but it seemed out of the blue much less why he could actually see again. He too heard the ship overhead and wondered if it had something to do with the sudden change of demeanor.

"You are a distraction for me." Ardyn said simply. If he wasn't so concerned with other matters it wouldn't be a problem. But he knew that this length of time spent with anyone was hardly what he planned to do when Noctis was only growing in power. "Know this Ignis, my gifts do not come without payment. And I plan to give you something else besides your vision." He could see the confusion already forming on the man's face but already held up a hand to silence him. "I release you from our agreement. Although considering the circumstances, I suppose that should have been a given anyway. However-" And now his own determination and resolve were reflected as his skin paled and the blackened outlines of the starscourge spread over his body. "Your freedom is only a temporary one until Noctis and I settle our dispute."

Ignis clearly was confused though he let the man continue refusing to interrupt him.

"When I kill Noctis in front of you, you will see it with the vision I've bestowed upon you and know that there will be no getting him back. You will have no one left to love, nor anyone to pine for anymore. That blind loyalty that you subjugate yourself to will be no more at his death."

Another catch? No, rather this was almost a promise for what was to come to pass. If Noctis didn't defeat Ardyn then that was the end for him. There would have been no one else that could oppose the Usurper left in Eos. So that was it… Ardyn had all of the motivation in the world to kill Noct… not just out of spite for the Astrals, but to be able to claim his heart in the end.

"When Noct is destroyed," Ardyn continued, "That is when whatever hope you humans have held for the light returning to Eos will be snuffed out. The star you cared so deeply about will never rise again and the darkness you so fear will be the only comfort left as the daemons tear away the last of humanity. And after I spit on the corpses of the Astrals, I _will_ claim you Ignis." He could see the fear forming in the man as he realized what would happen but still he went on. The words spilling out of him as if he had been reciting it for weeks on end, and perhaps he had. "I will not allow you to escape me, even if that means I have to pull out your soul from the Beyond and harvest it in an MT. So make your peace with Noct as well as your friends during this reprieve."

How long did Ignis have left? He wasn't sure how much time passed when he was essentially kidnapped from Galdin Quay. Despite how he felt, he came closer to Ardyn not even caring if he still was nude before the man. A hand reached out to grab Ardyn's wrist. As he processed the fate of not only Noctis but himself, he had to know how serious the demon was. "Are you really going to leave Noct in peace until he emerges? You won't play your false threats against me anymore?"

Ardyn had thought hard about killing Noctis. He would have been able to claim Ignis now knowing that he had gotten rid of such a focal point in the retainer's life. But it would have been an empty victory. To do that would erase whatever relationship he might have hoped to have with the retainer for he knew there was a bond that was shared between them that Ignis refused to acknowledge. Ignis would have been crushed in a way that would be unrepairable if he attacked Noctis now. Besides that, Ardyn would have missed the only opportunity to know what true peace was like in death. So despite his reservations and his hatred of the King of Light… Noctis had to live. If not to give Eos one last chance of redemption but to put him out of his own misery. "I won't harm him until he emerges from the crystal, whenever that might be. When that day comes, his life will no longer be protected."

Still the retainer's fingers tightened on the Usurper's wrist. That was it wasn't it? Once Noctis came out, there wouldn't be a happy reunion. It would be off to fight Ardyn, off to die with the power the Astrals had blessed him with. "And… you'll leave me alone until the time comes?" He practically whispered. "With my friends?"

There was a slight hesitation before Ignis's question was answered. "Yes." Ardyn countered nonchalantly, although he knew it would be difficult after sampling the man for so long. Still, he had to control himself and not be led astray by a mere mortal. "For when we meet again, that will be the day you will be mine. Mind, body, and soul." As far as hunting anything down, it needed to be the daemons from this point on. He had been distracted by his amusements for far too long and his power had suffered for it. There was no one left on Eos that the Usurper had to truly fear. The Crownsguard and Kingsglaive might try to find him, but no one could truly stop him. Already knew where he was headed after this. It was doubtful even the most seasoned of their ranks would follow Ardyn back to Insomnia knowing that it was an epicenter of national pride and humiliation for failing to protect what they cherished. If those fools tried to come he'd make sure to give them a proper greeting from Ifrit.

When Ignis had that confirmation he let go of the other man. He wanted to try to convince him to not do this, but he already knew that it would just be a waste of his breath. He had a second chance to do something without a handicap and as long as Ardyn and Noctis remained separated, the death of both men wouldn't happen. "Ardyn… you aren't the monster you keep trying to make yourself out to be." Because if the Lucian King was a monster, Ignis wouldn't have still been alive. The retainer had long recognized that truth. "You are a human just as I am."

Ardyn was thankful that his expression managed to stay neutral as he heard those words. Without the retainer trying to hold him, he turned his back to Ignis. "Do not speak to me as though you know my heart." Perhaps he did though, which didn't please Ardyn. "I cannot become what I once was and I don't intend to ever be in such a situation again. I've given you your vision, so you have no excuse to die foolishly or be held back by whatever you wish to do with your time left."

When Ardyn framed it like that, with what was at stake, Ignis knew that death wasn't an option for him. He still had to figure out a way to make everything right. The King's Hand was an expert tactician and this was one task that he could not fail at.

"Tell Noct to meet me in the capital when he emerges. It is only fitting that our matter is settled on the grounds that the throne stands on." Ardyn walked out of the chamber without looking back at Ignis. The sounds of the voices had already infiltrated the manor. The light leading to Ignis's room would have been of more interest to them. To save one of their beloved comrades... the sickening reunion between Ignis finally able to tell his friends the truth after so much time in silence made his nose curl in disgust. It was hard to walk away from what he had cultivated after so long. Ardyn had been at the brink of truly making the retainer his after wearing him down piece by piece and he couldn't even savor it.

He had thought the last vestiges of his humanity had long since abandoned him when he had been imprisoned on Angelgard so long ago. Ardyn supposed being forced to interact with any human, he would never fully divest himself of such principles of common decency. "How utterly unfair." He whispered as the shadows ate his form in the darkness. The hunger within him grew as he contemplated eating the creatures of the night that foolishly wandered in his line of sight. It would be all in the name of killing not only his remaining familial tie bound in Eos, but also his greatest rival. Noctis more than ever had to die, and it had to be by his hands.

* * *

Ignis thought he was still dreaming as Ardyn walked away from him. All this time spent with the other man, he was sure that he'd never be let go. And then… his vision. His gaze kept going to his hands. There was only a dim light in the room because of the fireplace, though Ignis seemed to have been able to see everything in the room perfectly in the dark. His first impulse was to get dressed which he did hastily even as his fingers fumbled with each button over his shirt. He was shaking so badly again and he didn't understand why. He wouldn't be hurt… at least for the time being - yet he almost expected something to go wrong because that had been his life for the past few months.

The voices coming towards the bedroom chamber were getting louder. Already his mind was wondering who it could be or what they wanted? If Ardyn left him, it had to have been an ally so he shouldn't have been afraid. But caution did have him moving on the other side of the room fearing that the door to the chamber would be kicked in and the people responsible would shoot now and ask questions later.

It wasn't long before his fears were realized as a slender figure kicked down the door and rushed him. Ignis raised his arms above his head as a figure pointed the tip of a glowing red polearm at his chest. The warning was enough Ignis kept his head low not wanting any trouble from whoever it was. "I was leaving, I don't want any trouble." He spoke to the figure. Strangely enough, the weapon lowered.

"Been wondering who the hell was crazy enough to be out here. Of course it would be one of Prince Charming's pals."

That voice… Ignis glanced up and realized he came face to face with someone he knew too well. Stern and self-assured, Miss Mercenary herself. "Aranea?"

["Oi! Lady A! You found your raider? Need some back up?"]. Biggs chimed in over the intercom. ["I can't let Wedge have all the fun down there."]

The mercenary lowered the Stoss Spear pressing a button over her earpiece. "False alarm boys, this one is friendly. Don't bother landing the ship. We are moving out."

["Roger that, we'll be waiting for ya!"]

Ignis couldn't believe what he was hearing as the woman turned her attention to him. "Where am I?"

Aranea seemed to arch a brow glancing around. "You don't know? Look behind you four-eyes." Although she did notice the lack of glasses and strange blackened sclera that gave Ignis almost inhuman appearence.

Not understanding, Ignis abruptly turned around to see a massive family portrait. It was of Sylva Via Fleuret with her two children Luna and Ravus Nox Fleuret. This was likely the Queen's chamber. Now he knew why it felt out of place to be here before. But why would Ardyn bring him here? Before he could question anything, Aranea brought him back to his own thoughts.

"Got a lot of questions for you, but let's continue this conversation on the ship. Doesn't feel right staying in the Oracle's home. It's supposed to be sacred ground here and I don't want to attract the daemons to it." She started to walk towards the door waiting on Ignis who seemed to be surprised for having been here for so long.

A friendly face in the world of darkness. Ignis could see her fully for the first time and was at a loss for words. For the first time, he knew he was saved and there was hope that there was light at the end of the tunnel he had fallen in those months ago. As he followed the woman to the drop ship there was a relief that he felt washed over him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed this installment of the World in Ruins (WiR) series and thank you for any support that you've given me. I am going to make myself take approximately two months off from having anything to do with WiR so please enjoy other fanfictions around the site while you wait for the last arc in this series to start back up. I just started a new job and need to devote time to focusing on it. Also, this is necessary for my mental health and creative process to take hiatuses. It has occurred to me I have been working on this story nonstop since May and have hit almost 100k words between both arcs. To put it in perspective, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is approximately 85k words, The Hobbit is around 95k words, Pride and Prejudice is around 123k words! If I'm completely honest with you, I will not be surprised if the last arc puts me over 150k words (not including the alternate ending) by the time everything is published. I've never been aiming for a high word count, but it is just my style of writing to go heavy on the details. Burnout is a real thing that I need to be mindful of and I already know that I've been cranking these chapters out unusually fast and that is not typically a good sign.
> 
> During this hiatus, I'll be rewriting the last script of this arc since Body and Soul (BaS) has kept going off script and reproofing my work. I am not planning on doing retcon edits, but if for whatever reason I add a detail that I feel the reader needs to know, I will make sure that I mention it when the next arc is published. In the meantime, I'll be working on personal headcanons, maybe do a few small fanfic blurbs and caption writing, and most importantly reading other fanfictions! WiR is a fanfiction that was inspired by reading other works. One thing that I have neglected to do is give them feedback to show how much their writing meant to me and give my appreciation to them. Feedback is important to everyone, even if the work is a few years old. A good story doesn't age and encourage anyone to leave feedback to the authors they admire, even if it hasn't been updated in a while or is incomplete. It means a lot to any creative artist to know that people care about what they do.
> 
> Expect the next arc in this series to be called God's Blight (GB) that will feature the DotF inspired ending. I'll go ahead and answer a few questions regarding this arc: to confirm, there will be no death of any main character seen in GB and this will be the last arc to this series. Given my writing style, you can argue if that is actually a good thing. As far as the length of the chapters in GB it will be around 10. However, as I am completely gutting the script and starting from scratch, this number may go up or down. The other ending I will be writing is called Harbingers of Dawn and will have the death of a main character - this ending was my original prior to reading DotF (more information on this story will come later). I realize that the way the BaS arc ended, it can have several different outcomes with how circumstances have been presented throughout the work and there are five that actually come to mind. I have no intention of writing all of these endings at the current time, and this is part of the reason I broke up the BaS on purpose. If you want to write your own ending to this story, have at it. I'd love to see others' interpretations of this work.
> 
> I can still be reached on my tumblr blog [ https://shadowlink06.tumblr.com/ ] if you want to keep in touch, ask me any questions, inquire about critique, send me fic recommendations, or just check on my status. Please feel free to critique my work as well. I know that this story had some continuity problems that I've been trying to fix with each previously published chapter since Heart of the King, but I'd like to get some observations that you might have seen that can help me improve the quality of my writing. Also, If I don't answer a specific question you have about WiR or a character in WiR, it is because it is likely a spoiler that I'm trying to keep to myself. The answer to your question likely is going to be answered in an unpublished chapter by some capacity. I've been particularly tight lipped about only revealing information because I want each new chapter to be a surprise to the reader.
> 
> Out of curiosity let me know if you like my POV style that I did for Body and Soul or like Heart of the King better? There are pros and cons to both styles but want to know how that affected the overall tone of the story for the reader. It's been a blast and I hope to see everyone real soon.
> 
> ~shadowlink


End file.
